Se busca niñera
by Sonia Granger Potter
Summary: AU – Hermione Granger responde a un anuncio de Niñera para una familia de la alta sociedad. Su jefe: Harry Potter y está prometido. Si ella consigue el trabajo, ¿será capaz de sobrevivir trabajando por él con su corazón intacto?[Terminada]
1. El principio

Ya estoy oficialmente de vacaciones, o sea, que he terminado todos los exámenes y entregas de trabajo y hasta setiembre tengo vacaciones, lo que significa que tengo mucho tiempo de escribir fic y traducirlos.

En esta ocasión traigo el fic de MisCard titulado "Nanny Wanted", consta de 11 capítulos y a mi personalmente me encanta porque lo encuentro muy lindo y tierno, y porque vamos a engañarnos, le tengo mucho cariño a la pequeña Lily, ya la irán conociendo.

Agradecer a MisCard por dejarme traducir su fic y espero que os guste tanto como a mi.

**------**

**Ficha técnica**

**Se busca niñera by ****MisCard**

**Rating**: R

**Descripción:** AU – Situado ocho años después de haber terminado la escuela, Hermione Granger responde a un anuncio de Niñera para una familia de la alta sociedad. Cuando va a la entrevista, se sorprende cuando descubre que su jefe no es otro que Harry Potter, y que está prometido para casarse. Si ella consigue el trabajo, ¿será capaz de sobrevivir trabajando por él con su corazón intacto? Contiene a una Ginny malvada.

**Estado:** Terminada

**Genero:** Romance / Drama

**Capítulos:** 11

Dirección de Portkey: http/fanfiction. BUSCA NIÑERA

**N.d.A.:** ¡Hola a todo el mundo! Después de algunas palabras alentadoras de mi amigo poppywillow he decidido postear esto aquí. Sinceramente estoy algo nerviosa porque me meto en aguas nuevas con esta historia, como la presencia de una malvada Ginny (que nunca he escrito antes) y los capítulos no son muy largos. Sigo trabajando en mis otras historias, trabajo en ellas cada día, lo crean o no, así que publicaré el último capítulos de "Dreams Will Come True" pronto. También estoy trabajando en un podcast que ahora se encuentra en iTunes llamado "harmony podcast" y es H/Hr shipper. Gracias por leer y espero que lo disfrutéis.

**Capítulo 1: El principio**

Hermione Granger miró el trozo de papel que tenía en la mano otra vez y miró a la espaciosa mansión que había ante ella. "Se busca: una niñera que viva en la casa para cuidar a mis dos niños. Familia bien estante y conocida busca a alguien que sepa ser discreto. Por favor pida una entrevista al teléfono 05496 876203 y pregunte por Harry," leyó en voz alta para si misma, "Muy conocida si los guardias y las puertas de seguridad son alguna indicación."

Caminó hacia el gran hombre que se encontraba de pie en la casa de seguridad a la derecha de las puertas y dijo, "Hola, me llamo Hermione Granger y tengo una entrevista a la una en punto con Harry."

Miró como el hombre comprobaba la lista que tenía enganchada con un clip en la carpeta y dijo, "Muy bien, pase." Abrió la puerta que se encontraba tras la casa de seguridad y le hizo señas de que pasara.

Mientras caminaba por el camino hacia la puerta delantera, ella tomó una profunda respiración y silenciosamente murmuró, "Muy bien Hermione, tu puedes hacer esto… necesitas este trabajo." Tomando otra respiración para relajarse, Hermione llamó al timbre de la enorme puerta y esperó a que alguien contestara.

Unos dos segundos después una mujer vestida en una falda y una camisa formales contestó a la puerta y preguntó, "Hola, ¿puedo ayudarla?"

"Hola, me llamo Hermione Granger y estoy aquí para la entrevista para el puesto de niñera," contestó ella con una amigable sonrisa.

"Pase por favor," dijo la mujer, gesticulando hacia la gigantesca entrada. Hermione la siguió al interior hacia una sala de estar maravillosamente decorada. El mobiliario era obviamente caro y el sofá y las sillas eran suntuosos y parecían muy confortables. Hermione es sentó en la silla y la mujer preguntó, "¿Le apetece un té Señorita Granger?"

"si, por favor," contestó Hermione educadamente y le sonrió de vuelta a la amistosa sonrisa que le dio la mujer. Cuando la mujer le trajo el té ella dijo, "Gracias señorita…?"

"Señorita Bradley," contestó la mujer. "Soy la criada residente. Alguien estará con usted dentro de poco."

Hermione sonrió y asintió con la cabeza en conocimiento y luego miró como la señorita Bradley salía de la habitación. Miró alrededor a las pinturas que adornaban las paredes y la estantería llena de libros. Incapaz de aprisionar su curiosidad y amor por los libros, caminó hacia ella y leyó todos los títulos, notando que había muchos que todavía no había leído.

"¿Quién es usted?" vino una pequeña voz de detrás de ella, asustándola.

Cuando se giró vio a una pequeña niña con el pelo rubio y unos brillantes ojos verdes mirándola con curiosidad. "Mi nombre es Hermione," contestó ella con una sonrisa. "¿Cuál es el tuyo?"

"Soy Lily," contestó la niña, "¿Por qué estas aquí Her-Herm…"

"Hermione," repitió ella, sintiendo un cosquilleo viendo que la pequeña niña se esforzaba por decir su nombre. No podía tener más de tres años y su discurso parecía avanzado para su edad. "Estoy aquí porque he oído que se necesita una niñera."

"Oh," dijo Lily, "¿Quieres decir que eres una niñera? Pareces muy joven."

"Tengo veinticinco años," contestó Hermione, gustándole inmediatamente la muchacha, "Supongo que todavía estoy joven, ¿no? ¿Cuántos años tienes tu?"

"Tengo cuatro," contestó Lily, sorprendiendo a Hermione. La niña parecía muy pequeña y delicada para tener cuatro años.

Antes de que pudiera hacerle más preguntas a Lily, una mujer que el pelo rojo brillante entró a la habitación y preguntó, "¿La señorita Granger, supongo?"

"Si," contestó Hermione, intentando no reír cuando Lily rodó los ojos cuando vio a la mujer.

"Soy Ginny Weasley," contestó la mujer, " la señora de la casa, o la pronto futura señora de la casa debería decir." Hermione interiormente se encogió ante la falsa sonrisa que le dio Ginny y realmente le disgustó cuando se volvió hacia Lily y no tan amablemente dijo, "¿No se supone que deberías estar jugando arriba en tu cuarto?"

"Si, pero me entró hambre," contestó Lily de modo provocador.

"¡LISA!" gritó Ginny fuertemente, haciendo que Hermione saltara por la sorpresa.

La señorita Bradley entro apresuradamente a la sala y preguntó, "¿Si señorita Weasley?"

"Por favor llévate a Lily a la cocina y dale algo de comer," pidió Ginny con un movimiento de mano desdeñoso y una mirada enojada en su cara.

Hermione miró como la señorita Bradley le tendía una mano a Lily y la niña la tomaba inmediatamente. Antes de salir de la habitación Lily se giró y dijo, "¡Adiós! Hermy."

"Adiós," contestó Hermione, gustándole mucho la niña y riéndose silenciosamente de la inhabilidad de la niña para decir su nombre.

"Por favor tome asiento," dijo Ginny, no preguntando realmente sino exigiendo, "Mi prometido vendrá en un momento para empezar la entrevista."

Hermione se sentó otra vez en la silla, disgustándole el trato despótico que le dio a la señorita Bradley y especialmente en modo en qué trató a Lily. Era obvio que la señorita Weasley pensaba que la niña era un fastidio y no merecía su tiempo.

"¿Señorita Granger?" preguntó una profunda voy masculina, sacando a Hermione de sus pensamientos. Cuando miró hacia arriba jadeó y preguntó, "¿Harry P-Potter?"

Harry rió con naturalidad ante el sobresalto reflejado en su rostro y contestó, "Ese debo ser yo."

"Lo siento señor, eso ha sido muy poco profesional de mi parte," dijo Hermione, mortificada por su reacción.

"No se preocupe por eso señorita Granger, no es la primera persona que reacciona de ese modo," dijo Harry dándole una sonrisa amistosa. "¿Tiene sus referencias?"

"Oh, aquí mismo señor," contestó Hermione, dándole dos hojas de papel. Ella miró nerviosamente como él leía por encima de ellas y trató de esconder el echo de que quería trabajar demasiado para él. Ella había cogido cariño a Lily inmediatamente, y parecía que a la niña también le gustaba, y el echo de que Harry Potter sería su patrón era una gran ventaja.

"Su currículo es impecable," dijo Harry, "Ha trabajado para dos familias muy prominentes antes, así que no creo que tenga que preocuparme por la discreción de su parte."

"No señor," contestó Hermione. "Si me contrata solo tendré en mente los mejores intereses para sus hijos."

"Por favor llámeme Harry, me haces sentir muy viejo llamándome señor," dijo él, haciendo que ella sonriera. "Ahora, ¿cuándo puede empezar?"

"Puedo empezar en dos días," contestó ella, "Necesito algo de tiempo para poner algunas cosas en orden antes."

"Muy bien entonces, señorita Granger, tomaré mi decisión esta noche y si es la elegida para el trabajo contactaré con usted mañana," dijo Harry, levantándose de la silla.

Hermione se levantó también y le siguió hacia la entrada. Mientras ella le daba la mano, la señorita Bradley apareció y preguntó, "¿Puedo llamarle un taxi señorita Granger?"

"Si por favor," contestó Hermione. Con una adiós final a Harry, se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Lily salió de la cocina y viendo que Hermione se marchaba, corrió hacia Harry y tiró del borde de su camisa. "Papá," dijo ella en un susurró fuerte, "Papá, quiero que ella sea mi niñera. Es agradable y me gusta."

"¿Y como sabes que ella es agradable Lily?" preguntó Harry, cogiéndola en brazos.

"Porque he hablado con ella y no se dirigió a mi como si fuera un bebé," contestó Lily mientras le daba su mejor mirada de cachorrito, " y me gusta que su nombre sea Hermy."

"¿Hermy, 'eh?" dijo Harry, riéndose de la interpretación de su hija del nombre de Hermione. "Así que quieres que ella sea tu niñera, ¿no?"

"Si papá," contestó Lily, "¿Por favor?"

"Señorita Granger," la llamó Harry, deteniendo a Hermione justo cuando estaba saliendo por la puerta principal.

"¿Si señor Potter?" preguntó ella, dándose la vuelta para mirarlo y notando que sostenía a Lily.

"¿Podría empezar a trabajar pasado mañana?" preguntó él.

Aturdida, Hermione se acercó a él y dijo, "Claro, puedo empezar pasado mañana."

"Bien entonces, tendrá su propio cuarto arriba, cerca de las habitaciones de los niños. Se requerirá que se asegure que están a tiempo para la escuela, estará a su cargo desde que lleguen de la escuela hasta que vayan a la cama. Tendrá un día libre a la semana, Domingo, y se le pagará cada Viernes." Él le sonrió y preguntó, "¿Tiene alguna pregunta?"

"No por ahora," contestó Hermione, todavía incapaz de creer que había conseguido el trabajo.

"La veremos en dos días entonces," dijo Harry.

"Gracias," dijo Hermione. "Le veré en dos días."

"Adiós Hermy," llamó Lily mientras Hermione salía por la puerta.

"Adiós Lily," contestó Hermione, girándose para saludarla con la mano. Caminando hacia la salida, Hermione no pudo retener más su entusiasmo y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su cara mientras silenciosamente decía, "¡No puedo creer que vaya a trabajar para Harry Potter!"

----

Y eso es todo por hoy.

No les puedo asegurar cuando colgaré las actualizaciones porque no lo tengo todavía terminado de traducir, por lo que a medida que estén traducidos los iré subiendo, aunque claro, si hay buena respuesta por parte de los lectores, puede que me de más prisa en traducir.

XXX,

Sonia


	2. El primer día de Hermione

En vista de que veo que el fic está teniendo bastante éxito, y que mis lectores se han portado bien y he conseguido más de cinco reviews y que la traducción me quema en las manos, aquí traigo el segundo capítulo.

**------**

**N.d.A.:¡**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! Sé que no he revelado mucho sobre Hermione, pero quiero que todo el mundo lo descubra a medida que lo haga Harry. A medida que la historia avance, se irán revelando cosas en cada capítulo, y pronto lo sabrán todo sobre ella.

**Capítulo 2: El primer día de Hermione**

Dos días después de la entrevista, Hermione estaba sentada en un taxi fuera de la extensa finca Potter. Había recibido una lechuza la noche anterior declarando que aparecerse o llegar por polvos floo no estaba permitido en ningún lugar de la finca, lo que estaba bien para ella desde que se había rendido años atrás. Todavía no podía creer que fuera a ser la niñera de los hijos de Harry Potter… sin mencionar vivir en su casa.

"¿Quiere un poco de ayuda con sus maletas?" preguntó el conductor, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

"Si, gracias," contestó ella mientras le pagaba y entonces abría la puerta para salir.

Después de que el conductor saliera del taxi, él caminó hacia el maletero y lo abrió, sacando sus maletas que habían guardado anteriormente. Ella le agradeció de nuevo y se encaminó hacia la ahora familiar casa de seguridad. Caminando hacia el mismo guardia que había estado dos días antes. "Hola de nuevo. El señor Potter me está esperando."

"Así que usted es la nueva niñera ¿eh?" preguntó el guardia, mirándola más amigablemente que la otra vez. "Mi nombre es Cole Jamison. Llevó trabajando por el señor Potter siete años ya."

"Hermione Granger," contestó ella, sacudiendo su mano extendida. "Así que entonces conoces bien al señor Potter y su familia."

"Estaba en la clase del Sr. Potter en Hogwarts," dijo él, "Luché con él en la Segunda Guerra y cuando el polvo se aposentó y terminamos el colegio me ofreció este trabajo. No había ninguna manera de que lo dejara pasar." Cole estuvo en silencio por un momento, mirándola como si la evaluara, y dijo, "Aunque no te recuerdo estando en Hogwarts…"

"Yo-uh… fui a Beauxbatons," contestó ella vacilante, y rápidamente cambio el tema y añadió, "Sólo no puedo creer que vaya a trabajar para Harry Potter."

"Es un gran jefe," dijo Cole, notando el cambio de tema repentino, pero decidiendo dejarlo tranquilo por ahora, "Pero tienes que cuidarte de la señorita Weasley. Si se siente amenazada por ti en cualquier sentido, empujará al Sr. Potter a deshacerse de ti. Esto es lo que pasó con la ultima niñera… se volvió un poco 'demasiado amistosa' con el Sr. Potter."

"Gracias por avisarme," dijo Hermione gustándole Cole inmediatamente. "Pero me preocupa gustarle a Lily."

"Lily es una gran niña," dijo él, "Pero no estoy tan seguro de que seas capaz de persuadir a James tan fácilmente."

"¿James?" preguntó Hermione. "Cierto, el otro hijo del Sr. Potter. No lo conocí o vi el otro día."

"Él más o menos es reservado consigo mismo," dijo Cole, "Desde que el Sr. Potter comenzó a salir con la señorita Weasley, le ha dado a todo el mundo un tratamiento silencioso."

"Eso es muy triste," dijo ella, "Espero poder hacer algo para ayudarle."

"Buena suerte. El Sr. Potter ha tenido a un experto tras otro para ayudarle y ninguno de ellos ha llegado muy lejos," explicó Cole.

"¿Si James se lo esta tomando tan mal, por que el Sr. Potter no deja de ver a la señorita Weasley?" preguntó Hermione, sabiendo que estaba sobrepasando sus límites, pero dejando que al final ganara su curiosidad.

"Porque tiene a todos los Weasley presionándolo para que se case con ella," contestó Cole, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Casi lo compadezco, no creo que hubiera olvidado a la señorita Lovegood, su primera esposa, cuando la Sra. Weasley empezó a empujar a Ginny hacia él."

"¿En donde me he metido?" preguntó Hermione, más para si misma que para Cole.

"Lo descubrirás pronto por ti misma," contestó él, "Buena suerte, y si necesitas algo mi habitación está a dos puertas de la tuya. A Harry le gusta mantener a sus empleados cerca."

"Bien, gracias por la advertencia y estoy segura que te veré pronto," contestó Hermione con una sonrisa. Mientras ella cogía dos de sus maletas, Cole cogía las otras dos y caminó a su lado hacia el camino de entrada. Hermione estuvo en silencio todo el camino, pensando acerca de todo lo que Cole le había dicho sobre su nuevo jefe… empezaba a pensar que este trabajo quizá no sería tan maravilloso como pensó al principio.

"¿Sr. Potter?" preguntó Lisa Bradley, llamando ligeramente en la puerta del estudio y entrando en cuanto él llamó, "Entre."

Ella le encontró sentado en su mesa con una foto de Luna en sus manos. Ella sabía que él iba allí a menudo para hacer precisamente eso ya que la señorita Weasley no estaba permitida a entrar en su estudio. Ella recordaba el día en qué la señorita Weasley había insistido en sacar todas las fotos de la antigua señora Potter… ella había estado tan enojada con el nombre de Harry ese día y fue peor cuando realmente Harry las sacó. Ese día James parecía tener el corazón roto, y desde entonces apenas hablaba con ninguno de ellos. Todo lo que él dejó fueron unas pocas fotografías escondidas ahí y en la habitación de los niños, de las que por supuesto, Ginny Weasley no sabía nada en absoluto.

"¿Qué es Lisa?" preguntó Harry, regresándola de sus pensamientos.

"Solo quería hacerle saber que la señorita Granger ha llegado," contestó ella, preocupada por la mirada de tristeza que había reflejada en su cara.

"¿Podrías por favor mostrarle su habitación para que pueda dejar sus maletas y luego traerla aquí?" preguntó Harry, "Tengo que hablar con ella."

"Su Sr. Potter," contestó Lisa.

Cuando ella se dio la vuelta para dejar el estudio Harry dijo, "¿Cuántas veces tengo que pedirte que no me llames Sr. Potter, Lisa?"

"No lo sé Sr.," contestó Lisa mientras se daba la vuelta para encararlo, haciendo que él le diera una oscura mirada por el uso de la palabra 'Señor', "Le llamaría por su nombre, como solicitó, si no fuera por el hecho de que la señorita Weasley me reprende cuando lo hago en su presencia."

"Bien," dijo Harry, su voz bajando el volumen, "Había olvidado eso. No supongo que me llamarás por mi nombre cuando ella no esté delante, ¿no?"

"Lo intentaré se… Harry," contestó Lisa con una sonrisa. Harry podía ser uno de los hombre más agradables a veces, eso la hacía preguntarse que demonios estaba haciendo con Ginny Weasley… desafortunadamente Lisa no se sentía a gusto trayendo el tema de la señorita Weasley a esa capacidad. "Regresaré con la señorita Granger."

"Muy bien," dijo Harry, y luego volvió a mirar la fotografía de Luna pensando, ' _¿Por qué tuviste que dejarnos tan pronto?'_

Tan pronto como Hermione hubo dejado el equipaje en su cuarto, Lisa le dijo que el Sr. Potter deseaba hablar con ella en ese instante. "Oh, bien," dijo Hermione, sintiéndose ligeramente nerviosa por la inminente reunión.

Comprobando rápidamente su pelo en el espejo que estaba sobre el tocador, Hermione salió al pasillo donde Lisa la estaba esperando. La siguió por el gran vestíbulo, pasando por muchas puertas, y pudo oír a Lily riendo tras una de ellas. Cuando de repente la puerta se abrió Lily la vio, corriendo hacia ella y diciendo con excitación, "¡Hermy!"

Sonriendo ante la excitación de Lily, ella se agachó y la cogió en brazos, apoyándola en su cadera. "Hola Lily," dijo ella, "¿Cómo has estado?"

"Aburrida," contestó la pequeña, "Nadie quiere jugar conmigo."

"Bueno, tengo que hablar con tu padre un momento, pero tan pronto como termine vendré a jugar contigo, ¿de acuerdo?" preguntó Hermione.

"Oh," dijo Lily sonando un poco derrotada. Hermione tuvo un mal sentimiento cuando los ojos de la pequeña niña se encendieron de repente y preguntó, "¿Y si voy a ver a papá contigo?"

"No creo que sea una buena idea Lily," dijo Lisa, dándole a la niña una mirada algo severa.

"Pero tu no eres la que va a hablar con papá, es Hermy," contestó Lily tercamente, y entonces se giró hacia Hermione y descansó la cabeza en su hombro y le dio una mirada de cachorrito preguntando, "¿Puedo Hermy? ¿Puedo ir contigo? ¿Por favor?"

Hermione miró de Lisa a Lily y dijo, "Por que no le preguntamos a tu padre si está bien y si dice que si entonces puedes quedarte mientras hablamos, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Vale," dijo Lily, sus ojos brillando otra vez.

Las tres continuaron hacia el estudio de Harry y cuando Lisa llamó a la puerta, su masculina voz respondió, "Entre."

Cuando él oyó que la puerta se abría, alzó la vista, esperando ver a Hermione, pero se sorprendió de verla cogiendo a Lily en brazos. Cuando Lily le sonrió y lo saludó él preguntó, "Lily, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Lo siento Sr. Potter," contestó Hermione, "Ella salió de la habitación y me pidió que jugara con ella. Cuando le dije que venía aquí preguntó si también podía venir. Le dije que podría quedarse solo si a usted le parecía bien."

"¿Puedo quedarme papi?" preguntó Lily expectante, dándole a su padre la misma mirada de cachorrito que le había dado a Hermione.

Harry miró de su hija a Hermione y no pudo creer como Lily le había cogido tanto cariño a la mujer tan rápido. Ella había odiado tanto a la otra niñera que la mordía cada vez que tenía la oportunidad y nunca la escuchaba. Pero había dejado que Hermione la cogiera y parecía que ya la escuchaba. Siguió mirando a Hermione, tratando de descubrir que había en ella que la había hecho ganarse el favor de su hija tan rápido, y contestó, "Supongo que puedes quedarte. Pero tienes que prometer estarte callada y quieta para que pueda hablar con la señorita Granger, ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo," Lily estuvo de acuerdo, dándole una gran sonrisa a Hermione.

Con una sonrisa en su cara también, Hermione se sentó en una de las sillas delante del escritorio de Harry y reajustó a Lily de modo que ambas se sentaran cómodamente. Cuando ambas estuvieron a sitio miró a Harry y esperó a que él hablara. Él la miró durante un minuto, haciéndola sentir un poco incomoda, y entonces dijo, "Parece que usted y Lily ya se llevan muy bien."

"Es una niña muy dulce," contestó Hermione, mirando a Lily con una sonrisa sentida en su cara.

"Si lo es," Harry estuvo de acuerdo, dándole a Lily una amorosa sonrisa. "También tengo un hijo de seis años, su nombre es James y su habitación está al otro lado de la de Lily. Él va a la escuela cada mañana a las ocho y normalmente Cole lo lleva. ¿Conduce?"

"Si," contestó Hermione, "Pero no tengo coche."

"Está bien, las mañanas que Cole no pueda puede tomar uno de mis coches," dijo él. "Ambos, James y Lily, van a la cama a las ocho de la noche, y James tiene que levantarse a las siete en punto los días de escuela. Estará encargada de despertar también a Lily, a las ocho cada mañana, y tendrá que vestirla y peinarla para el día. Lisa hará su desayuno y después de que James esté en la escuela y Lily haya desayunado se asegurará de que Lily se mantiene ocupada y fuera de problemas. James llega a casa de la escuela entre las tres y las tres y media, así que también tiene que cuidar de él desde esa hora hasta la hora de ir a dormir. Su paga serán quinientas libras a la semana, le pagaré cada viernes, y tendrá el domingo libre. Si pasará algo y la necesitara un domingo, hablaríamos de antemano y haríamos otros arreglos para si día libre. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

"Ahora mismo no," contestó Hermione, "Estoy segura de que tendré una o dos más tarde, pero Lisa probablemente pueda contestarme."

"Si ella no puede, venga a mi y se las contestaré," dijo Harry. "No tenga miedo de venir con cualquier problema que tenga con Lily y James. Si se portan mal, hágamelo saber y los castigaré en consecuencia."

"Bien," contestó Hermione.

"Oh y por favor, intente mantenerlos lejos de Gi-la señorita Weasley," dijo él, sin ninguna otra explicación, y ambos notaron la cara amargada de Lily ante la mención de la otra mujer. Cuando Hermione no preguntó nada él dijo, "Eso es todo por ahora, si se me ocurre algo más, se lo haré saber."

Asintiendo con la cabeza en entendimiento, Hermione dijo, "Gracias de nuevo Sr. Potter, no le decepcionaré," y salió del estudio todavía con Lily en sus brazos, camino a la habitación de la niña para jugar con ella.

Harry la observó mientras dejaba la habitación inclinado su cabeza hacia la de Lily, hablando en susurros con la niña, y trató de no pensar en como era Hermione de encantadora o como era de bueno con Lily. La comprensión alboreó en la dirección que sus pensamientos estaban tomando y los sofocó inmediatamente. Lo que más le molestaba era que, apenas la conocía, había algo en ella que le recordaba a Luna. Fuera cual fuera la razón, tenía el presentimiento que la señorita Granger iba a estar en el lado equivocado de Ginny, y no tardaría mucho en suceder. Aunque eso no importaba, esta vez Harry denegaría a la obstinada pelirroja… Hermione se quedaría como la niñera de Lily y James, sin importar lo que dijera Ginny o lo mucho que discutiera con él.

-----

Y hasta aquí por hoy, espero que les siga gustando.

Me estoy planteando ponerles spoilers en los siguientes capítulos, que me dicen, ¿se los pongo o me los guardo?

Muchos besos,

Sonia

Muchas gracias a**: AfroditaCoral; Isabela Black; Hermy.hphr; jim; chokolatito19 **(a mi también me recordó a Mary Popins y me parece que Ginny insiste en caernos mal a todos y no presionas al pedirme que actualice, al contrario, así sé que hay alguien esperando el siguiente capítulo ;-) )**; Danita, teresa **(Para el lemon aun queda un poco, pero a medida que avance el fic habrá escenas subidas de tono)**; Suri-chan **y por supuesto a todos los demás lectores que aunque leen no dejan reviews.


	3. La primera grieta en la presa

Aquí llega el capítulo 3 de "Se busca niñera", gracias a todos por sus reviews. Antes de responderlos aclarar una cosa que parece que no ha quedado clara: Harry y Hermione NO se conocen, NO se conocían, acaban de conocerse ahora con el trabajo. Lo único es que Hermione ha oído hablar de Harry por su fama después de derrotar a ustedes-saben-quien, pero a parte de eso, NO se conocen.

------

**Capítulo 3: La primera grieta en la presa**

Hermione estaba a punto de agotar todo su ingenio.

Había estado trabajando para el Sr. Potter durante un mes exactamente, y en todo ese tiempo había sido incapaz de llegar a James. El primer día que estuvo allí, mientras jugaba con Lily en su cuarto, había sentido que alguien la miraba. Levantó la vista para ver a James de pie en el marco de la puerta mirándolas jugar. Cuando se presentó y le preguntó si quería jugar con ellas, él simplemente se giró y se fue. "Extraña a mamá," dijo Lily, "Está triste todo el rato, y la señorita Weasley no es muy agradable con él. Ella hizo que papá sacara las fotos de mamá porque esta iba a ser _su_ casa ahora."

Hermione recordó el destello de cólera que había sentido cuando oyó como la señorita Weasley trató a James. Antes de que ella pudiera pensar más en ello Lily había ido a uno de los cajones de su mesa y había sacado una fotografía. Cuando Lily se la tendió para que la viera ella supo que era la última Sra. Potter solo por la semejanza de la mujer de la fotografía y la pequeña niña. "Papá me dio esta foto y dijo que tenía que esconderla para que nadie pudiera encontrarla. Aunque yo no quiero esconderla… quiero dejarla fuera para poder seguir viendo a mamá cada día. La echo de menos."

Hermione había abrazado a Lily, diciéndoles que estaba bien que echara de menos a su madre y que todavía quisiera seguir viéndola, aun si solo era en una fotografía. "No puedo imaginar lo triste que estaría si no pudiera ver o hablar con mi madre siempre que quisiera," le había dicho a Lily. "Pero ella estará siempre contigo mientras guardes su memoria viva en tu corazón."

Lily se había tirado a Hermione, abrazándola fuertemente. "Nadie más quiera hablar conmigo sobre mamá," había dicho con lágrimas en los ojos, "Tengo miedo de olvidarla."

Hermione había estado sin dormir esta noche en su cuarto, tratando de entender que clase de hombre pondría a una mujer por delante de sus hijos. No tenía idea del tiempo que había pasado desde la muerte de la última Sra. Potter, pero era obvio para ella lo mucho que todavía les dolía a James y Lily la perdida de su madre, entonces, ¿por qué el Sr. Potter desatendería sus sentimientos solo por estar con la señorita Weasley? Esa noche ella tomó una decisión que podría, como mínimo, costarle su puesto de niñera. Pero descubrió que quería arriesgarlo, si eso abría los ojos del Sr. Potter hacia la pena de su hijo y su hija.

Le había costado cuatro semanas llevar finalmente su decisión a cabo, pero finalmente le dijeron que Cole no podía llevar a James al colegio una mañana y que ella tendría que llevarlo. Después de un silencioso paseo, que le hizo desear saber como acercarse al chico porque estaba obviamente deprimido, había parado en una tiendo y había comprado dos marcos de fotografía. Uno era un marco de oro brillante con complicados dibujos grabados alrededor, todo encontrándose con un corazón que estaba en la parte baja, en el centro y el otro era negro. Cuando llegó a casa guardó sus compras, todas menos el marco de Lily, en su habitación y caminó hacia el cuarto de Lily, donde la encontró sentada en su cama llorando.

"¿Lily que ocurre?" preguntó ella mientras se sentaba en la cama al lado de ella. Lily se giró y hundió la cara en el pecho de Hermione, llorando más fuerte y murmurando incoherentemente. Hermione la envolvió entre sus brazos y simplemente la sostuvo mientras ella lloraba, esperando hasta que fuera capaz de hablar sobre lo que la había trastornado tanto.

"¡Ella es muy mala!" dijo Lily con la voz cogida.

"¿Quién?" preguntó Hermione suavemente mientras apartaba el pelo de la cara de Lily, teniendo una idea bastante buena de a quién se refería.

"La señorita Ginny," contestó Lily, mirando a Hermione con mucha tristeza en sus ojos, "Vino hace un rato y dijo que iba a peinarme. Cuando le dije que por lo general eras tu quien lo hacía dijo que no debía contestar y agarró el cepillo y tiró de mi pelo. Realmente dolió."

Hermione sintió su mandíbula contraerse en cólera ante el repentino impulso de darle a la señorita Weasley un azotamiento de lengua la alcanzó. Consoló a la niña durante un rato y cuando sintió que se calmaba cogió la bolsa con el marco, se la dio a Lily y dijo, "Te compré un regalo esta mañana Lily."

Los ojos verdes de la niña cogieron tal luz que Hermione se auto felicitó silenciosamente por su idea. Tendiéndole la bolsa, miró como Lily la abría y sacaba el marco, dándole una mirada confusa. "¿Para que es?"

"Es para la foto de tu mamá," contestó ella, "Puedes ponerla en el marco y dejarla en tu mesilla de noche para que puedas ver a tu madre cada noche antes de irte a dormir y cada mañana cuando te levantes."

Hermione sabía que nunca olvidaría la mirada en la cara de Lily cuando pusieron la fotografía de su madre en el marco y con cuidado la pusieron en la mesilla de noche, mirando a su cama. Después eso empezaron a jugar, el espíritu de Lily creció considerablemente, y las dos estaba riendo y pasando un buen rato.

"Si vais a hacer tanto ruido tendréis que cerrar la puerta," dijo Ginny, de repente estando en el marco de la puerta con una nada-agradable expresión en su cara.

"Lo siento señorita Weasley," contestó Hermione, tratando de mantener la ira fuera de su voz.

Ginny había cogido el pomo de la puerta para poder cerrarla de salida y Hermione notó que de repente se congeló a medio camino. Abriendo la puerta de nuevo, miró hacia Lily y preguntó, "¿Qué es eso?"

Hermione sintió una pizca de temor retorcerse en su estómago cuando la señorita Weasley se acercó a la mesilla y cogió el cuadro de la madre de Lily. "¿De donde ha salido esto?" preguntó con la voz contraida.

"¡Es mío!" dijo Lily, corriendo para quitárselo.

Ginny rápidamente levantó el marco hacia el aire para que Lily no pudiera cogerlo y preguntó, "¿Quién te lo dio?"

Lily dejó de intentar alcanzar el marco y la miró de modo provocativo. Cuando Ginny entrecerró los ojos fijándolos en ella, Lily dijo, "Hermy me lo dio, ¡ahora devuélvemelo!"

"Oh, ¿de verdad?" preguntó Ginny, girando sus ojos furiosos hacia Hermione mientras Lily desesperadamente saltaba y trataba de coger la foto de su madre. "¡¿Qué pretendías dándole esto! ¡No es tu cargo salir y comprarle cosas!"

Harry, que había estado en su estudio tratando de hacer algo de trabajo, había oído los gritos de Lily y decidió ir a ver que es lo que estaba pasando. Caminó por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Lily y cuando miró dentro sus ojos se abrieron anchamente. Ginny estaba al lado de la cama de Lily cogiendo lo que parecía una marco de fotografía, casi gritándole a Hermione que estaba sentada en la cama de la niña, mientras Lily saltaba tratando de coger el marco de la mano de Ginny.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" había preguntado en un tono de voz elevado para hacerse escuchar por encima del caos.

"¡Papá!" dijo Lily, aliviada.

"Harry, gracias a dios," dijo Ginny, caminado alrededor de Lily hacia él. "Mira lo que he encontrado en la mesilla de Lily," dijo ella mientras empujaba el marco hacia sus manos.

"¡Papá es mío!" dijo Lily al borde de las lágrimas mientras corría hacia él y se abrazaba fuertemente a sus piernas.

Harry miró hacia Hermione que estaba sentada silenciosamente en la cama con una extraña expresión el la cara y luego miró la foto que tenía en la mano. Sus ojos se suavizaron cuando vio la imagen de Luna en él.

"¿De donde ha salido esta fotografía?" preguntó Ginny, claramente disgustada, "Pensé que habíamos acordado deshacernos de ellas."

"Lily y James tienen derecho a guardar una fotografía de su madre," dijo Harry tranquilamente, sin mirarla.

"Eso no es lo que dijiste cuando lo hablamos," dijo Ginny con un puchero no muy elegante. "Te dije lo incomoda que me hace estar tener fotos suyas alrededor de la que pronto será mi casa."

"¡Esta no es tu casa!" dijo Lily casi gritando mientras soltaba las piernas de Harry, "¡Y tu no eres mi madre!" mirando suplicantemente a su padre le dijo, "Papá, tu me la diste, ¡dile que es mía! ¡Por favor no te la lleves!"

El corazón de Hermione se rompió ante la mirada de completa desesperación en la cara de Lily, junto con el miedo… ella tenía miedo de que su padre fuera a llevarse la fotografía solo para apaciguar a Ginny.

"¡Lily, calla!" siseó Ginny, causando que tanto Harry como Hermione la miraran con sorpresa, y es fue todo lo que Hermione pudo soportar.

"Sr. Potter, compré el marco a Lily para la foto de su madre," admitió, mirándolo a él y a nadie más. "Pensé que le gustaría tenerla para poder ver a su madre cada día… le echa mucho de menos."

"Esa no es una decisión que debas tomar tu," dijo Ginny furiosamente fulminándola con la mirada.

Harry simplemente miró a Hermione silenciosamente un momento y luego su mirada fija se deslizó a su hija. Cuando vio lo triste y afectada que estaba Lily se giró hacia Ginny y dijo, "Necesito hablar con Lily… a solas… un momento."

"P-Pero yo… nosotros acordamos…" contestó Ginny, y viendo que Harry no iba a cambiar de opinión, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta con paso majestuoso.

Mirando a Hermione él dijo, "Puede ir a su habitación por el momento, vendré a hablar con usted después de que Lily y yo hayamos tenido una charla."

"Si señor," dijo Hermione abatidamente, seguro que estaba por perder su posición.

"Deberías empezar a embalar tus cosas," dijo Ginny cuando le pasó por delante en el pasillo, "Estarás pronto despedida."

Hermione se paró y la miró, atreviéndose a mirarla por debajo de la nariz a la rencorosa bruja y contestó, "Puede ser, pero merece la pena si eso hace que el Sr. Potter finalmente vea lo horriblemente mal que tratas a sus hijos o le hace darse cuenta de lo mucho que le duele la perdida de su madre." Hermione había más de lo que podía soportar, si iba a perder su trabajo entonces por Merlín, le diría a la señorita Ginny Weasley lo que pensaba. Sintiéndose orgullosa de si misma, se giró para encaminarse a su habitación, perdiéndose la expresión de sorpresa y furia que pasó rápidamente por la cara de la señorita Weasley.

Miró alrededor de su cuarto cuando entró por la puerta, dándose cuenta de cómo había disfrutado trabajando para el Sr. Potter y sabiendo lo mucho que iba a extrañar a Lily, y hasta a James aunque realmente no le hubiera llegado a conocer un poco mejor. Cerrando la puerta tan silenciosamente como pudo, se recargó en ella y se deslizó hasta estar sentada en el suelo. _'No puedo creer que le haya dicho todas esas cosas,'_ pensó ella, recargando la cabeza entre sus manos mientras la rabia contra si misma la inundaba. ¿Cómo había podido dejarse llevar así? ¿En que estaba pensando?

_'Pensabas en Lily y James,'_ llegó la respuesta desde su subconsciente. Sacudió la cabeza cuando de repente se dio cuenta… maldita sea, lo había hecho por ellos, y era todo lo que necesitaba recordar. Si eso significaba que el Sr. Potter pondría más atención a ellos en vez de concentrarse en satisfacer a la señorita Weasley, entonces merecería la pena perder su trabajo.

Sintiéndose un poco más a gusto, se ocupó en arreglar su habitación y cuando estuvo hecho cogió el libro nuevo que había comprado esa mañana. Colocándose cómodamente en una silla trató de sumergirse en uno de sus placeres culpable, una cursi novela romántica, y pronto todos los pensamientos de lo que había pasado poco tiempo antes fueron eclipsados por piratas y doncellas justas.

Lo que parecieron treinta minutos más tarde, alguien llamó a su puerta, y el temor que había sentido antes llegó multiplicado por diez cuando asumió que sería el Sr. Potter que venía a despedirla. Aunque cuando abrió la puerta, no estaba el Sr. Potter esperando del otro lado, era…

"¿James?"

Ella ni tan solo lo había oído llegar a casa, y ni se había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era, así que fue una sorpresa verle ahí. No sabiendo si tendría una oportunidad de nuevo, Hermione caminó hacia la mesilla y tomó la bolsa de un cajón. Caminando de regreso a la puerta donde él estaba, cogió el otro marco de la bolsa, este negro con adornos dorados, y se lo enseñó. "Te compré esto hoy. Lily me enseñó la de su madre que vuestro padre le dio y pensé que le gustaría un marco para poder poner la foto en su cuarto… así ella puede verla todo el tiempo. Supuse que tu también tenías una fotografía, pero si no tienes, puedo coger la de Lily y llevarla a la ciudad para que hagan una copia para ti." Cuando James se quedó allí mirando del marco a su cara ella dijo, "No tienes que cogerlo ahora, lo guardaré en mi habitación y cuando lo quieras, solo tienes que hacérmelo saber ¿está bien?"

Ella vio como un destello de tristeza pasaba por sus rasgos y se iba rápidamente. Él dio un asentimiento leve y luego miró como ella volvía a poner el marco en el cajón. Después de eso él se quedó ahí, mirándola con sus ojos verdes que eran una copia exacta de los de su padre y su hermana, y después de unos momentos de vacilación le cogió una mano. Caminado hacia él lentamente, ella cogió suavemente la mano que le ofrecían y cerró la puerta tras de si. Silenciosamente, se dejó guiar por él a lo largo del pasillo y se sorprendió cuando él se paró delante de la puerta abierta de la habitación de Lily. Dentro, Lily y el Sr. Potter estaban sentados lado a lado en el suelo, obviamente hablando sobre algo bastante serio por las miradas en sus rostros. Lily miró hacia arriba y cuando la vio dijo, "Hola Hermy, papá y yo estamos hablando."

"Eso está bien," dijo Hermione mientras le sonreía a Lily afectuosamente.

"Está muy bien," dijo Harry, centrando la atención de ella en él. Hermione tuvo que detenerse para no jadear fuertemente ante la intensidad de su mirada y luego rompiendo el contacto visual él miró a su hijo y añadió, "Gracias por traer a Hermione aquí James. ¿Por qué no venís vosotros dos y os unís a nosotros?"

Hermione fue a dar un paso hacia delante, pero paró cuando notó que James no se movía. Ella volvió su mirada hacia Harry cuando él dijo, "Está bien James, ya sé que no quieres hablar, pero a Lily y a mi nos gustaría que simplemente te sentaras y escucharas. Parece que ella tiene mucho que decir."

Hermione no pudo menos que reír ante el rastro de humor que oyó en su voz cuando dijo la última parte. Ella sabía lo mucho que le gustaba a Lily hablar y hacer preguntas, y a veces la niña podía ser implacable en su búsqueda para aprender todo lo que pudiera en un día. Volviendo a mirar a James, vio como miraba hacia su padre y hermana y entonces empezaba a caminar hacia la habitación. La mirada de alivio en la cara de Harry reflejaba como se sentía ella cuando James le soltó la mano y fue a sentarse al lado de Harry.

"Cierre la puerta y únase a nosotros señorita Granger," declaró Harry, "Por lo que Lily me ha dicho, parece que deberá ser incluida en nuestra charla también. Ella preguntó si estaría buen decirle sobre su madre, y parece significar mucho para ella que usted sepa, así que le dije que por mi está bien."

Hermione estaba impresionada. Casi parecía prohibido mencionar a la antigua Sra. Potter en esa casa, sin mencionar que no tenían ninguna foto alrededor, y ahí estaba las tres personas en el mundo que más amaron a Luna Potter, listas para decirle a ella sobre su esposa y madre. Caminado hacia ellos, se sentó al lado de Lily y sonrió cuando la pequeña niña avanzó hacia su regazo y se puso cómoda. Parecía que en efecto iba a ser una conversación muy interesante…

------

"_Entonces hace dos años, mi madre fue a la ciudad a comprar una cosa y no regresó nunca a casa. Papá dijo que uno de los amigos del señor malo la había herido y que no podría regresar de nuevo a casa."_

"_Todos la echamos de menos" "Tu no"_

"_¿Quieres algo de compañía?" "Claro."_

"_Es mejor que tu no seas una de esas cosas que tiene que 'hacer'"_

Muchas gracias a **Danita** (spoilers puestos, pero he tenido que controlarme porque si no pongo todo el capítulo)**; dusquinha; Hermy Potter13; jim; Isabela Black; Arabella-G-Potter-Black** (es un honor saber que no pudiste resistirte a leer otra de mis traducciones, eso me anima a seguir haciéndolo, por cierto, me alegra saber que te encantó la peli, y aquí ya tenéis spoilers)**; Suri-chan; Claudia Lupin; bettisg.**

Bueno, y eso es todo por hoy, espero verles pronto con el siguiente capítulo.

Besos,

Sonia


	4. Confesiones curativas y extraños sentimi

Hola de nuevo,

Si lo sé, puse el capítulo 3 hace poco, pero los capítulos traducidos me molestan guardados y si ya lo tengo traducido, ¿para que haceros esperar más?

Antes del capítulo, muchos me pedís ya el lemon, os advierto que no es muy fuerte, es bastante suave, pero sigo instrucciones de la autora original de poner el fic en esta categoría.

Aclaración: Nada de esto es mío, nada de nada. Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, mal nos pese, y la historia es de Miscard. Yo solo la traduzco.

-------

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! Aquí está el capítulo cuatro :) tengo que decir que este es mi capítulo favorito.

**Capítulo 4: Confesiones curativas y extraños sentimientos**

"Antes de que empecemos," dijo Harry mientras sacaba la varita de su bolsillo trasero, "Creo que me gustaría estar seguro de que podemos hablar en privado."

Realizó un hechizo silenciador y un para cerrar la puerta, lo que fue bueno porque Ginny estaba justo en la esquina escuchando. Cuando ella oyó el ruido del hechizo bloqueador se fue dando zancadas hacia la cocina, determinada a darle a Lisa un mal momento.

"¿Puedo decírselo ahora papá?" preguntó Lily, mirando a Harry expectante.

"Sí calabacita," dijo Harry con afecto en su voz.

"Quiero hablarte de mi mamá," empezó Lily, mirando de nuevo a la cara de Hermione, "Porque eres la única grande que ha hablado de ella conmigo alguna vez, además de papá. Ni Lisa quiere hablar conmigo de ella."

"Um, bueno eso es porque…" empezó Hermione y entonces se detuvo repentinamente.

Cuando ella se quedó callada Harry la miró y vio una mirada incómoda en su cara. "¿Qué es?" preguntó él, sintiéndose de repente un poco incómodo.

"No sé si debería decir nada Sr. Potter," contestó ella, mirando a todas partes menos a él.

"Primero, por favor llamame Harry, no me gusta que la gente que trabaja para mi me llame Sr. Potter," declaró él, mirándola un poco enfadado. "Y segundo, si hay algo pasando bajo mi techo que yo no sepa, espero que me lo digas."

"Bien Se… H-Harry… es solo que el día que empecé aquí…" ella se calmó, un poco cansada de decírselo.

"¿Si?" dijo Harry, animándola silenciosamente a continuar.

"La señorita Weasley me dijo que no debía mencionar a la antigua señora Potter," contestó ella rápidamente, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

"Ya veo," dijo él después de unos momentos de completo silencio. James estaba sentado mirando el suelo mientras Lily y Hermione estaban sentadas mirando la reacción de Harry. "Eso es algo que hablaremos más tarde, creo que Lily estaba hablándote de su madre y la de James."

"Cierto," Lily estuvo de acuerdo con una sonrisa. La pequeña niña se movió alrededor hasta que quedó girada lo bastante en el regazo de Hermione para poder mirarla a la cara mientras hablaba. "Mamá y papá se conocieron en Howgarts, y después de que papá derrotara a V-V…"

"Voldemort," dijo Harry ya que Lily era incapaz de pronunciarlo.

"Si, él," acordó Lily otra vez, "se casaron y tuvieron a James. Entonces dos años después me tuvieron a mi. Mamá y papá vinieron aquí y lo hicieron muy bonito para nosotros y nos lo pasamos muy bien."

"Eso es cierto calabacita," elogió Harry con una leve sonrisa cariñosa.

Hermione vio como la sonrisa en la cara de Lily desaparecía lentamente y cuando los ojos de la niña se fijaron en los suyos, ella casi lloró ante la tristeza que podía ver en ellos. "Entonces el año pasado…"

"Fue hace casi dos años ya cielo," corrigió Harry, sus propios ojos y su voz ahora llenos de tristeza.

"Entonces hace casi dos años," dijo Lily correctamente, "mi mamá fue a la ciudad a comprar algo y nunca regresó a casa. Papá dijo que un amigo del hombre malo la hirió y que ella no podría volver a casa de nuevo."

Hermione parpadeó, haciendo que una lágrima cayera suavemente por su cara, y apretó su agarre a Lily. La pequeña niña reposaba la cabeza contra su pecho y estuvo muy tranquila mientras los tres Potter parecía perdidos en sus memorias. De repente su garganta se oprimió por la emoción, Hermione se aclaró tan silenciosamente como pudo y mirando a Harry preguntó, "¿Encontraron al amigo del hombre malo que hirió a tu esposa?"

"Si," contestó Harry quedamente, "Resultó ser uno de los subordinados de Voldemort que no había sido cogido después de que lo derrotara hace ocho años. Agradezco a los dioses cada día que James y Lily se quedaran en casa ese día, de otro modo también los habría perdido a ellos."

Se hizo extrañamente silencioso en la habitación rosa y morada de Lily y cuando Hermione miró a James su corazón se rompió cuando notó como dos lágrimas surcaban su cara. "¿Estás bien James?" preguntó ella quedamente mientras cariñosamente le acariciaba la espalda con una mano para confortarlo.

Harry miró a su hijo e inmediatamente puso una mano sobre su hombro. Lily avanzó del regazo de Hermione hacia su hermano y le abrazó fuertemente. "Yo también la echo de menos, James," dijo la pequeña tristemente.

"Todos echamos de menos a tu madre," dijo Harry tristemente.

James, que había rodeado a su hermana torpemente con los brazos devolviéndole el abrazo, fulminó furiosamente a Harry por encima del hombro de la niña, todavía con lágrimas en los ojos. Sorprendiendo a todo el mundo en la habitación dijo con voz baja y chirriante, "Tu no."

Cuando Hermione cambió su mirada sobresaltada fija en James a Harry, notó que Harry estaba como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago, fuerte. "P-por supuesto que lo hago," contestó él, sorprendido de que su hija finalmente hubiera hablado y aún dolido por lo que había dicho.

Sin decir ninguna otra palabra, James dejó ir a Lily y se escabulló de ella. Con una última mirada de furia a su padre, James se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Poniendo la mano en el pomo, permaneció dándole la espalda a los otros tres y esperó silenciosamente a que Harry sacará el hechizo. Harry se pasó una mano a través del pelo y suspirando pesadamente mientras miraba a su hijo ahí de pie. Sintiendo una mezcla de emociones, sacó otra vez su varita y deshizo el hechizo. Inmediatamente James la abrió y lo siguiente que oyeron fue el portazo de la puerta de su habitación.

"Pobre James," dijo Lily mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia el regazo de Harry y le abrazaba después. "No te preocupes papá, yo sé que querías a mamá."

"Gracias calabacita," dijo Harry quedamente mientras miraba por encima de la cabeza de su hija a Hermione que todavía contemplaba la puerta, una làgrima solitaria cayendo silenciosamente por su mejilla.

--

Después de la accidentada tarde, Hermione había regresado a su habitación mientras Harry y Lily iban a cenar. Oyó a James bajar las escaleras poco tiempo después de los otros dos y solo pudo imaginar la tensa atmósfera que rodearía la comida esa noche. Ella ya se sentía emocionalmente drenada con todo lo que había pasado, así que decidió renunciar a la cena esa noche para relajarse hasta que tuviera que acostar a Lily y James.

Ahora ella estaba sentada en el cómodo sillón en la esquina de su cuarto con la piernas debajo de ella mientras música clásica salía suavemente de la radio. Tomando un profundo y tranquilizante suspiro cerró los ojos y dejó que la música la envolviera, relajando las tensiones que el tiempo pasado en la habitación de Lily le había causado.

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente cuando alguien llamó a su puerta. Suspirando, se levantó perezosamente y se dirigió a la puerta, esperando ver a Lisa al otro lado, preguntándole si quería unirse a ellos para la cena. En cambio, se sorprendió de ver a Cole allí de pie, vestido con unos tejanos y una camiseta y luciendo más guapo de lo que ella recordaba.

"Hola," dijo él alegremente con una gallarda sonrisa, "¿Te apetece algo de compañía?"

"Claro," contestó ella, devolviéndole su contagiosa sonrisa. Haciéndole señas para que entrara, cerró la puerta tras él y miró como se sentaba en su cama. Caminando hacia la silla, cogió la almohada que había dejado para ponerse cómoda otra vez.

"¿Un día duro?" preguntó Cole cuando vio su hombros caídos y su expresión cansada.

"No tienes ni idea," contestó ella. Como él se quedó callado mirándola, ella añadió, "Hubo un accidente conmigo y la señorita Weasley esta mañana… solo digamos que no fue muy bonito."

"Lo he oído," dijo él, "Lisa me lo contó cuando llegué de mi cambio de turno. Si te hace sentir mejor, eres la única persona que ha trabajado para Harry hasta ahora y se ha enfrentado a la señorita Weasley y no ha sido despedida."

"Bueno, supongo que eso es algo," contestó ella, dándole una leve sonrisa.

Ellos siguieron hablando de todo y nada durante la siguiente hora, disfrutando de la compañía del otro después de un largo día. Cuando hubo otro golpe en la puerta, Hermione miró a Cole cansadamente mientras cruzaba la habitación y decía quedamente, "_Realmente_ espero que no sea la señorita Weasely."

"Eso hace que seamos dos," contestó Cole en el mismo tono bajo de voz, haciéndola sonreír.

Ella extendió la mano y giró el pomo, todavía mirando a Cole mientras decía algo que ella no llegó a oír completamente. "¿Qué ha sido eso?" preguntó ella, abriendo la puerta.

"No he dicho nada," llegó la profunda voz de Harry, haciendo que Hermione se girara rápidamente.

"Oh Sr. P- Quiero decir Harry," se corrigió cuando recordó su pedido anterior esa tarde, "Lo siento, estaba hablando con Cole mientras abría la puerta."

"¿Cole?" repitió Harry, y entonces vio al hombre en cuestión cuando se inclinó y apareció detrás de Hermione. ""Oh, hola Cole."

"Hola Sr… quiero decir Harry," contestó Cole, corrigiéndose a si mismo ya que su jefe también le había dicho que le llamara por su nombre.

"Yo um… siento interrumpir, pero necesito hablar contigo," dijo Harry, devolviendo su mirada fija a Hermione. Notando el leve rosado que aparecía en sus mejilla, se dio cuenta de que de repente se sentía enojado sin motivo alguno. No queriendo pensar en porque se sentía de esa manera dijo, "Ven a verme a mi oficina en cinco minutos."

Confundida por el tono severo en que lo había dicho, Hermione le miró sin expresión y dijo, "Si señor, estaré ahí."

Después de verle alejarse rígidamente, Hermione cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia Cle, viendo la misma mirada confusa que debía tener ella reflejada en su cara. "¿A que ha venido todo eso?" preguntó él.

"No tengo ni idea," contestó Hermione, "Pero debería ir a hablar con él en seguida."

Ella miró a Cole mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta, notando el fluido movimiento de su cuerpo mientras caminaba. Sacudiéndose a si misma de ese pensamiento, le sonrió y dijo, "Gracias por hacerme compañía, disfruté la conversación."

"Yo también," contestó él, colocando ligeramente la mano sobre su brazo y dándole una amistosa sonrisa, "Si alguna vez quieres hablar, no dudes en llamar a mi puerta, ¿de acuerdo?"

"No lo haré, gracias," dijo ella, y luego miró como él se iba por la puerta. Tratando de no pensar en como había disfrutado la compañía de Cole o el extraño comportamiento de su jefe, Hermione caminó hacia la silla y se sentó para ponerse los zapatos. Preguntándose por primera vez desde esa mañana si iba a perder su empleo, pensó en todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora ese día y murmuró silenciosamente para si misma, "Solo hay un modo de averiguarlo."

--

Harry se dirigía al estudio en una neblina mientras imágenes de Cole en la habitación de Hermione seguían llegando a su cabeza. _'¿Por qué demonios debería preocuparme?'_ pensó mientras giraba una esquina y chocaba de cabeza con Ginny.

"¡Harry!" exclamó ella, cogiéndose a sus brazos, "Dios, ¿a dónde vas con tanta prisa?"

"Lo siento Ginny," se disculpó él, "Sólo tengo cosas en la cabeza y no estaba mirando por donde iba."

"Oh, está bien," contestó ella, notando el modo en que él realmente no la estaba mirando. "¿Por qué no pasamos algo de tiempo juntos? James y Lily están con Lisa, podríamos acurrucarnos en algún sitio y hablar, tal vez achucharnos un poco… ha pasado bastante desde que tuvimos un tiempo solos."

"Ahora mismo no Ginny," dijo Harry con una insinuación de ira en su voz, "Tengo otras cosas que hacer."

"Bien," resopló ella, rozándole, "Cuando decidas ser agradable conmigo de nuevo, ven a buscarme y podremos tener algo de diversión."

"Lo que sea," masculló Harry, siguiendo caminando por el pasillo.

Ginny le vio alejarse, sus ojos grandes con incredulidad, y justo cuando se giró para dirigirse al baño alguien más chocó con ella. ""¡Maldita sea, mira por donde vas!"

"L-lo siento señorita Weasley," llegó la respuesta femenina, "Iba a ver a H… al Sr. Potter."

"Es mejor que no seas una de las cosas que tiene que 'hacer'," escupió ella, lanzándole a Hermione una mirada enojada y entrecerrando los ojos.

"¿Q-que?" preguntó Hermione, solo para tener a la pelirroja prácticamente empujándola hacia un lado y caminado a zancadas hacia el pasillo. Sintiéndose realmente confundida, Hermione continuó hacia la oficina de Harry y murmurando, "Esa está completamente loca."

Inconsciente de la rabieta de carácter de Ginny, Harry estaba en su estudio, caminando de un lado a otro detrás de su escritorio. Se sentí al borde e inquieto, casi incómodo en su propia piel. "¿Qué pasa conmigo?" preguntó con voz audible, hablándole a nadie más que a si mismo. Pasando una mano por su pelo ahora despeinado, paró de caminar repentinamente cuando hubo un golpe en la puerta. "Entre," soltó él, maldiciéndose a si mismo por sonar tan enfadado como se sentía. Hermione no había hecho nada para hacerlo enfadar, así que ¿qué era eso que lo hacía sentirse de ese modo?

La puerta se abrió despacio y sus ojos la siguieron mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio y se sentaba en una de las sillas que había al frente. Sintiéndose todavía alterado para sentarse, Harry se quedó de pie y puso ambas manos en el respaldo de su silla. Cuando Hermione solo se quedó ahí en silencio y mirándolo, él suspiró profundamente y más exigiendo que preguntando, "Por favor dime que es lo que te dijo Ginny sobre mencionar a Luna."

"Erm, bueno… ella vino a mi habitación el primer día que estuve aquí, después de que puse a Lily y James en la cama, y dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo," contestó Hermione, luciendo inquieta. "Entró a mi habitación, cerró la puerta y me dijo que claramente no podía mencionar nunca a la antigua Sra. Potter cerca de ella, de ti o de los niños."

"No lo digas," dijo Harry después de un momento de silencio, "¿Pero no dijo Lily que tu y ella había hablado de Luna antes?"

"Bueno… si, lo hizo," confesó Hermione, "Sr. P… Harry, puedo muy estar metiéndome donde no me llaman, pero creo que Lily y James tienen derecho a recordar a su madre. Ella los trajo a este mundo, les amó mientras pudo, y simplemente no encuentro correcto pedirles que la olviden."

"Nadie les está pidiendo que lo hagan," contestó Harry quedamente al borde de su voz.

"No estoy de acuerdo señor," dijo Hermione, "Eso es exactamente lo que la señorita Weasley hace, y les dijo a Cole y a Lisa lo mismo."

Harry se erizó cuando ella mencionó a Cole y entonces se dio la vuelta para mirar por la ventan de detrás de su escritorio para cubrir su reacción ante ella. Respirando hondo y todavía dándole la espalda dijo, "Gracias por ser honesta conmigo… procuraré que este problema se arregle."

Cuando él no se giró y se quedó en silencio un rato, Hermione se aclaró la garganta y preguntó, "¿Eso es todo señor?"

"Si," contestó él, "Puedes irte."

Alegre ante el hecho de no ser despedida, Hermione se levantó rápidamente y se encaminó hacia la puerta, queriendo escapar de la tensa atmósfera tan pronto como fuera posible. Justo cuando estaba alcanzando la puerta, le oyó decir, "¿Hermione?"

Sus movimientos se detuvieron inmediatamente, sorprendida de oírle usar su nombre, y cuando se giró para mirarlo le encontró mirándola. Sacando la mano de la puerta, ella se encontró con su intensa mirada y respondió quedamente, "¿Si señor?"

"Solo quiero que sepas que estas haciendo un excelente trabajo con Lily y James," dijo él.

"Gracias señor," contestó ella y como él no dijo nada más ella se giró una vez más para abrir la puerta.

Justo cuando ella iba a dar un paso hacia el pasillo Harry dijo, "Oh, y Hermione…"

"¿Si?" preguntó ella de nuevo deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta.

"No me llames señor."

--------

Spoilers

…_¡Como te atreves a escaparte de pasar tiempo conmigo para hablar con esa… esa… niñera!…_

…_¡Vete! ¡Me oíste, dije que te fueras!…_

…_No te vayas Hermy…_

…"¡Te tengo!" vino una voz masculina desde atrás mientras dos brazos la envolvían por la cintura, deteniéndola inmediatamente…

Muchas gracias a **hermionedepottergranger; Isabela Black** (no puedo ir más rápida, no depende de mi si no de mi beta que me corrige las faltas y errores de comprensión y hasta que no me manda el capítulo arreglado pues yo no puedo colgarlo)**; jim; Arabella-G-Potter-Black; chokolatito19; bettisg; Sofi Potter; Suri-chan; Elementh Reload; Hikaru-Hoshi; teresa **(te dije que esperaras el fic para hoy, aquí lo tienes mi beta se portó bien y me lo mandó pronto)

Hasta el siguiente capítulo.

Besos,

Sonia


	5. Las pequeñas sorpresas de la vida

Y aquí tenemos otro capítulo más. Si, lo sé, voy muy rápida pero tiene explicación.

Acaban de confirmarme que finalmente tengo plaza en un curso de cocina y uno de turismo que se hacen durante los próximos 15 días; además, he sido debidamente informada que posiblemente el fin de semana del 22 y 23 de julio nos marchemos de vacaciones, con lo cual me quedo sin ordenador.

Así que entre que a partir de la semana que viene no se cuanto tiempo voy a estar en casa y luego posiblemente me marche de vacaciones, pues he decidido que quiero intentar terminar de traducir el fic y traéroslo, lo más pronto posible para lograr que lo tengáis completo antes de que me vaya, así que la cosa va a ir relativamente rápida, lo que creo que os gusta ¿si o si:P

Aclaración: Nada de esto es mío, nada de nada. Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, mal nos pese, y la historia es de Miscard. Yo solo la traduzco.

-------

**N/A:** Creo que puedo decir sin peligro que este capítulo incluye uno de los momentos que habéis estado esperando :)

**Capítulo 5: Las pequeñas sorpresas de la vida**

Esa noche la casa Potter era el puro infierno. Ginny Weasley finalmente había tenido suficiente del mal humor de Harry y el modo en que la ignoraba. Cuando él había ido a la habitación alrededor de las diez esa noche, todo el mundo descubrió pronto lo realmente enfadad que estaba ella.

"¡Como te atreves a escaparte de pasar tiempo conmigo para hablar con esa… esa… niñera!" gritó Ginny, haciendo que el trabajo de Hermione sonara como la palabra más vil de toda Inglaterra. "¿Y que han sido esas tonterías de esta mañana? ¿Escondiéndoos en la habitación de Lily como lo hicisteis? Yo debería haber estado incluida en vuestra pequeña 'charla'… no _ella_."

Hermione estaba en su cama, oyendo su nombre y su lugar de trabajo siendo usados como una mala palabra, y el modo en que la señorita Weasley lo decía la hacia sentir casi sucia. Cuando la pelirroja lanzó aún otra diatriba Hermione pudo oír una de las puertas del final del pasillo abrirse. Rápidamente se puso la bata, abrió la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible, y echó una ojeada al pasillo. Mirando a la derecha, pudo ver a Lily echar una ojeada por la grieta de su puerta y rápidamente se dirigió a ver a la niña de aspecto asustado.

"¿Te despertaron los gritos de la señorita Weasley?" preguntó Hermione débilmente con una mirada preocupada en su cara.

"Si," contestó Lily con miedo asomado en sus ojos, "¿Por qué está tan enfadada? ¿Y por qué le está gritando a papá?"

"No estoy segura de por qué," mintió Hermione cogiéndola en brazos. "Vamos a llevarte de regreso a tu cama."

"¡No!" dijo Lily tan fervorosamente que Hermione se detuvo en medio del movimiento y casi tropezó. "No quiero regresar a la cama… no quiero estar sola."

"¿Y si me quedo contigo hasta que vuelvas a dormirte?" preguntó Hermione, poniendo un mechón de pelo rubio tras la oreja de Lily.

"Está bien," ella estuvo de acuerdo.

Hermione la llevó de regreso a la cama y la arropó, asegurándose que estaba bien tapada. La temperatura esa noche había caído más de lo normal para esa época del año y tuvo que pedirle a Lisa mantas extra. Sentándose al lado de la cama, Hermione empezó a acariciar el pelo de Lily. Tarareando una canción de cuna que su madre siempre le cantaba cuando ella no podía dormir, Hermione vio como los ojos de Lily empezaban a cerrarse lentamente hasta que estuvieron completamente cerrados y su respiración se profundizó y calmó.

"¡Vete!" gritó de repente Harry, despertando alarmantemente a Lily otra vez y haciendo que Hermione saltara. Mientras Hermione trataba de calmarla otra vez, oyó la puerta de la habitación de Harry abrirse bruscamente y dos pares de pies dando zancadas por el pasillo. "Me oíste, ¡dije que te fueras!" repitió él, su voz más alta esta vez. "No te tendré yendo a mis espaldas a mis empleados, tratando estúpidamente de borrar la memoria de Luna. Ella es… era… la madre de mis hijos y el hecho de que tu lo hayas intentando me horroriza y me pone enfermo sin remedio. ¡Ahora deja mi casa!"

"P-pero yo… tu no puedes… ¿dónde se supone que voy a ir?" balbuceó Ginny, su cara brillando en color rojo mientras sus ojos bailaban con fuego.

"Vuelve con Molly," espetó él mientras avanzaba hacia ella, "Dile que he dicho que puede tener a su pequeña niña de regreso y que he tenido suficiente de ti." Mientras Ginny caminaba furiosamente una vez más y se giraba hacia las escaleras, Harry dijo, "Oh, y asegurate de decirle que no necesito que juegue más a la celestina!"

Ginny se detuvo en el quinto escalón y se dio giró para mirar Harry mientras decía, "Por supuesto que no, no desde que esa fulana se instaló aquí. Estoy segura que has estado planeando esto desde el día en que la contrataste."

Mientras ellos se habían estado gritando de acá para allá, Hermione le dijo a Lily que se quedara en la cama y se había acercado sigilosamente a la puerta para ver lo que estaba pasando, desapercibida. Después de que Ginny la llamara fulana sus ojos se abrieron ante el insulto y jadeó cuando de repente sintió una poderosa ola de magia pasar a través de ella. Sobresaltada, contempló a Harry y luego saltó cuando la mesa que había contra la pared detrás de él se deslizó por el pasillo y se estrelló contra el pasamanos. Al mismo tiempo todos los candelabros de pared que iluminaban el pasillo y la escalera se apagaban, dejando a Harry y Ginny en la oscuridad. Por suerte, la luz del cuarto de Lily no se apagó asustando a la niña más de lo que ya estaba.

"Incendio," dijo Harry silenciosamente, haciendo que los candelabros de pared se encendieran otra vez. Respirando pesadamente ahora, perforó a Ginny con sus ojos verdes brillantes y dijo en un tono de voz casi normal, "Vete ahora, y no vuelvas."

Recuperándose de la poderosa magia que Harry acababa de usar sin querer, Ginny se giró rápidamente, bajó las escaleras y salió por la puerta en pocos segundos. Hermione tenía que decir una cosa para ella, al menos sabía cuando cerrar la boca y salir tan rápido como podía con todos sus miembros intactos.

"¿Hermione?" Lily la llamó suavemente mientras echaba una ojeada desde debajo de sus mantas.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y fue hacia el lado de la cama y se sentó otra vez. Lily se desenredó de entre las sábanas y avanzó hacia su regazo, acurrucándose como solo un niño asustado que buscaba consuelo haría. "¿Se h ha ido la señorita Weasley?" preguntó Lily, mirando a Hermione con sus grandes ojos verdes.

"Si, creo que si," contestó Hermione, tratando de no mostrar excesivamente lo bien que la hacía sentir ese pensamiento.

"¿Está todo bien aquí?" preguntó Harry silenciosamente desde el marco de la puerta, asustándolas. "Lo siento, no pretendía asustaros, es solo que he oído voces y quería asegurarme que Lily estaba bien."

"Estoy bien," contestó Lily mientras miraba a Harry caminar hacia ellas.

"Ella um… ella os ha oído a ti y a la señorita Weasley discutir y se ha asustado un poco," contestó Hermione, luciendo y sonando insegura.

Caminando hacia ellas y agachándose para estar a la altura de los ojos de su hija, Harry dijo, "Lo siento si te asusté calabacita."

"Está bien papá," contestó Lily, dándole un pequeña sonrisa. Mientras él la miraba tiernamente, pasando la mano por su pelo, un gran bostezó escapó de ella y sus ojos se cerraron un poco mientras ella luchaba por mantenerlos abiertos. "¿Te quedarás conmigo hasta que me duerma?" le preguntó a Harry cansadamente,

"por supuesto que lo haré," contestó él inmediatamente. Cuando ella se alejó del regazo de Hermione y volvió a su almohada, Harry levantó las mantas y la cubrió y se arrodilló en el suelo para estar cara a cara con ella.

Cuando Hermione le dio a él una sonrisa y empezó a levantarse Lily rápidamente dijo, "No te vayas Hermy."

Hermione volvió a sentarse y miró a Lily. Viendo a la niña mirándola, ella le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora y dijo, "No voy a ninguna parte."

Feliz con su respuesta, Lily se acurrucó bajo las mantas y no más de cinco minutos más tarde, estaba profundamente dormida. Harry se inclinó hacia delante y dejó un beso en su frente mientras Hermione lentamente se levantaba de la cama para no volver a despertarla. Una vez que ambos estuvieron en el pasillo, Harry cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido y se giró para ir al cuarto de James. Mirando dentro, vio que James estaba dormido, el sonido de su lenta y estable respiración llenaba la habitación.

Mientras él y Hermione regresaban al pasillo, Harry se giró y preguntó, "No seré capaz de volverme a dormir, creo que iré a por una taza de té. ¿Gustas acompañarme?"

Hermione le miró y se encontró a si misma atraída hacia sus ojos. Eran de un color verde tan intenso y parecía como si cada vez que ella le mirara se sintiera más atraída hacia ellos hasta un punto en el que sintió que podría hundirse. Respirando profundamente y rompiendo el contacto visual con él dijo, "Probablemente debería volver a acostarme, Lily y James podrían despertar temprano, aun cuando esta haya sido una noche accidentada."

Ella podía sentirle mirándola, pero rechazó mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo. Murmurando, "Buenas noches," se giró y se encaminó a su habitación, preguntándose si había tomado la decisión correcta.

--

La siguiente cuando Hermione entró en la cocina, puedo sentir el cambio en el ambiente de la casa. Lily estaba riendo de las caras graciosas que Cole hacía, Lisa estaba tarareando mientras preparaba el desayuno, y Harry parecía cansado, pero relajado por primera vez desde que había empezado a trabajar para él. Mientras se sentaba en la silla al lado de Harry y le daba las gracias a Lisa por té que puso frente a ella, Hermione miró a James que estaba al otro lado de la mesa y se congeló. Estaba sentado mirando a Cole entretener a su hermana y tenía la mayor sonrisa en su cara que ella había visto jamás. Harry la miró, viéndola con la mirada fija, y siguiéndola también notó la sonrisa de su hijo. Cuando Hermione lo miró, todo lo que él dijo fue, "He sido un tonto."

Después de eso, el desayuno fue un gran numero de charlas, bromas y consumo de comida. Pronto Cole se levantó y dijo, "Tiempo de ir a clase James." Mirando hacia Hermione le guió un ojo y dijo, "Te veré después."

"Adiós," contestó ella silenciosamente, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse antes su atención. Cuando ella volvió su atención a remover su ya removido té, se perdió la oscura mirada que pasó por la cara de Harry cuando los miraba.

"Hermy," dijo Lily, rompiendo repentinamente el silencio de Harry y Hermione, "¿Podemos jugar fuera esta mañana?"

Hermione miró fuera por la ventana y cuando vio lo soleado que estaba dijo, "Eso es una gran idea."

Las dos terminaron su desayuno y salieron al enorme jardín delantero. Mientras ellas se pasaban una pelota de la una a la otra, Harry salió por la puerta y las estuvo mirando con una sonrisa en su cara. Caminando hacia ellas, Hermione notó que llevaba una escoba con él y se sorprendió cuando caminó hacia Lily y preguntó, "¿Te apetece dar una vuelta calabacita?"

"¡Si!" contestó Lily con excitación, dando brincos.

Hermione miró como los dos montaban en la escoba y Harry se aseguraba de que Lily no corría peligro antes de salir del suelo. Despacio fue ascendiendo hasta que estaban al nivel del árbol más bajo de la propiedad y luego procedió a volar en amplios círculos. Cuando él empezó cuidadosamente a moverse en zigzag de un lado a otro, Hermione pudo oír a Lily reír y el sonido fue el mejor que había escuchado nunca.

Cuando finalmente regresaron a la tierra, las mejillas de Harry y Lily estaban teñidas de rosa por el frío viento que les golpeaba mientras volaban. Lo siguiente que notó fueron sus ojos, estaban brillantes y llenos de una felicidad que hizo sentirse a Hermione un poco emocionada. La hacía feliz simplemente verles felices para variar, disfrutando de un alegre momento padre-hija que no había presenciado hasta ese día.

Tan pronto como Lily bajó de la escoba, fue corriendo a recoger su pelota otra vez. "Hey papá," le llamó ella y cuando él la miró ella le lanzó la pelota. Colocando la escoba en el suelo y cogiéndola fácilmente, él iba a tirársela de vuelta, solo para reír cuando Hermione de repente corrió y se la arrebató en el aire. "¡Hey!" dijo Lily, riéndose tontamente mientras empezaba a perseguir a Hermione, "¡Devuélvemelo!"

"Tendrás que cogerme," gritó Hermione juguetonamente, ya a alguna distancia de ella. Se giró y corrió hacia atrás, reduciendo la marcha de su paso de modo que las cortas piernas de Lily pudieran cogerla rápidamente.

Lily reía feliz mientras corría tras ella y Hermione reducía la velocidad sólo lo suficiente para que la alcanzara un poco para volver a aumentarla otra vez. Cuando Lily se paró de repente, sonriendo con la sonrisa más grande que jamás había visto, Hermione redujo la marcha otra vez, confundida.

"¡Te tengo!" vino una voz masculina desde atrás mientras dos brazos la envolvían por la cintura, deteniéndola inmediatamente. Lily corrió riendo y cogió la pelota del suelo donde había caído completamente desapercibida cuando Hermione se giró por la sorpresa y quedó cara a cara con Harry. Ella se quedó allí de pie, con los brazos de él a su alrededor, su tacto enviándole una sacudida nerviosa por todo el cuerpo, y se encontró a si misma mirando a esos malditos ojos otra vez.

Harry, por otra parte, fue golpeado por lo maravilloso que se sentía tenerla en sus brazos. Con su cuerpo presionado contra el de él, no pudo evitar notar lo bien que encajaban juntos. Dándose cuenta de que probablemente él ya debería haberla soltado para ese instante, soltó su agarre y tartamudeó, "Lo- lo siento, no debería haber hecho esto."

"Está bien," contestó Hermione incapaz de mirarle a los ojos y amonestándose silenciosamente por desear que él la hubiera sostenido un poco más de tiempo. "Yo, uh… debería llevar a Lily a dentro para que pueda lavarse para la comida."

"Cierto," Harry estuvo de acuerdo mientras se atrevía a vislumbrar su cara. Cuando ella no le miró, se maldijo interiormente por la estupidez de sus acciones. Él no quería hacerla sentir incómoda, él solo se había dejado llevar por su juego de atrapar cuando Lily corrió hacia él y le dijo, "¡Papá, ayúdame a cogerla!"

Los tres regresaron a la casa en silencio, Lily entre los dos adultos, mirando del uno al otro y preguntándose porque de repente estaban tan callados. Dentro de la casa, Lisa permanecía desapercibida al lado de una ventana, viendo como Harry y Hermione se robaban miradas cuando pensaban que el otro no estaba mirado. Con una sonrisa de conocimiento, regresó a la cocina, preguntándose cuanto les iba a costar admitir que tenía sentimientos el uno por el otro.

----------

…_Cuando se giró, se sorprendió de encontrarlo directamente detrás de ella…_

… _la besó…_

… _¿Ella te ha dicho algo? ¿Hice algo para disgustarla?…_

…Yo perdí a alguien que quería hace algunos años. Su nombre era Brian y estábamos prometidos, íbamos a casarnos…

Espero vuestro reviews.

Muchas gracias a **Elementh; chokolatito19; Hermian vampiredd; Hermy.hphr; Danyta HH; Isabela Black; hermionedepottergranger; Hikaru-Hoshi; Arabella-G-Potter-Black; tifanny; jim; Suri-chan; bettisg; Sofi Potter; Claudia Lupin; karliux lunática de weasley.**

Besos,

Sonia


	6. Confesiones de un amor perdido

Más capítulos, espero que os guste. En teoria iba publicado ayer, pero la página decidió tener problemas por la mañana cuando lo estaba haciendo y se murió la conexión a medio subir el capítulo y luego no pude volver a hacerlo hasta esta mañana.

Aclaración: Nada de esto es mío, nada de nada. Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, mal nos pese, y la historia es de Miscard. Yo solo la traduzco.

---------

**N/A:** En este capítulo sabréis más cosas de Hermione, y, aunque sea pequeña, pasa una cosa importante, (bueno, dos realmente).

**Capítulo 6: Confesiones de un amor perdido**

Durante las siguientes tres semanas, las cosas en la casa Potter fueron tranquilas y rutinarias. Todo el mundo estaba de mejor humor y Harry pasaba la mayoría de los días con James y Lily, lo que significaba que pasaba mucho tiempo con Hermione también. Ellos hacían todo lo que podían para evitar cualquier contacto físico o situaciones donde tuvieran que pasar más de cinco minutos juntos y solos. Lisa seguía viéndolos ignorar sus sentimientos y estaba empezando a irritarla por momentos.

"Lisa, ¿has visto a Harry?" preguntó Hermione mientras entraba en la cocina con Lily a remolque.

"No soy su vigilante, no se donde está en cada minuto del día," contestó Lisa con voz acortada, asustando tanto a Hermione como a Lily.

"Sólo preguntó porque prometió que llevaría a Lily a volar hoy ya que pronto hará demasiado frío para volar," dijo Hermione, dándole una mirada confusa.

Soltando un pesado suspiro, Lisa cerró los ojos por un segundo y después los abrió una vez más. Centrándose en Hermione dijo, "Lo siento, solo estoy teniendo uno de esos días."

Hermione le dio una sonrisa de comprensión mientras decía, "Yo también he tenido de estos, es totalmente comprensible."

Devolviéndole la sonrisa, Lisa contestó, "Creo que Harry ya está fuera."

"Gracias Lisa," dijo Hermione y empezó a salir de la cocina rumbo a la puerta principal.

"Oh, y Hermione," la llamó Lisa, deteniéndola justo antes de la abriera, "Cole te ha estado buscando."

"Gracias," contestó Hermione, pareciendo un poco incómoda, lo que hizo a Lisa preguntarse a que demonios estaba jugando Hermione.

--

"No olvidéis que celebraré el baile de Halloween aquí la próxima semana," les recordó Harry a todos esa noche durante la cena.

Hermione alzó rápidamente la vista y preguntó, "¿Baile de Halloween?"

"Es el evento social del año en el mundo mágico," contestó Cole antes de que pudiera Harry, "Montones de magos y brujas vestidos en sus mejores galas. Es un infierno de fiesta."

Cuando Lisa levantó la vista, notó que Harry prácticamente fulminaba a Cole con la mirada y trató de no reír ante el pensamiento de que Cole probablemente ya habría caído muerto de su silla si las miradas matasen.

"Se requiere que asistáis todos," dijo Harry, mirando fijamente a Hermione, claramente consiguiendo su punto a través de la mesa haciéndola sentir un poco incómoda mientras lo hacía. "Lily y James incluidos. Se espera que los vigiles durante ese tiempo, por lo general de siete a ocho esa noche, y una vez que estén en la cama se espera que te reúnas a la fiesta."

"Bien," contestó Hermione quedamente, un poco intimidada por la mirada en sus ojos. Nunca había visto tanta frialdad en ellos, y se preguntaba que había hecho que de repente cambiara así su comportamiento.

"Perdonadme, tengo trabajo que hacer," declaró él mientras se levantaba rápidamente y salía del cuarto sin vacilar.

Dándole una mirada interrogante a Lisa, Hermione notó la sonrisa reservada que tenía y eso la confundió aún más. Antes de que pudiera poner voz a alguna de sus preguntas, Lisa dijo, "Por que no vas a hablar con él y yo llevó a James y Lily arriba."

"Um… de acuerdo," contestó Hermione, no realmente segura de lo que se suponía tenía que hablar con Harry. Lo único que la convenció a aceptar fue su curiosidad sobre su brevedad con ella. Mientras salía de la cocina, pudo oír pedazos de la conversación que tenía Cole y Lisa de uno a otro, mejor dicho acaloradamente.

Acercándose a la puerta de su oficina, ella llamó silenciosamente y la abrió después de que él le diera permiso. Mientras cerraba la puerta sin hacer ruido detrás de ella, notó que Harry estaba hablando con alguien a través de la red floo, así que se sentó en una de las sillas con las que ya estaba familiarizada y esperó que él terminara la conversación.

"Gracias por su tiempo Ministro," dijo Harry respetuosamente, "¿Asistirá al baile?"

"Desde luego Sr. Potter," llegó la respuesta del Ministro, "No me lo perdería por nada."

Después de intercambiar despedidas educadas, Harry giró su silla de escritorio y se detuvo cuando sus ojos aterrizaron en Hermione en la silla.

Cuando él continuó ahí sentado silenciosamente mirándola, ella se agitó un poco en sus silla y preguntó quedamente, "Siento interrumpirlo Sr. – Harry, pero quería saber si he hecho algo que lo disguste."

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" preguntó él como respuesta.

"Es sólo que… bueno, no he podido evitar notar que has estado un poco brusco conmigo antes y quería saber si he hecho algo mal," contestó ella, manteniendo los ojos enfocados en los de él.

"No has hecho nada mal," contestó él finalmente mientras alejaba su silla del escritorio. Ella le observó rodear el escritorio y proceder a sentarse en él directamente delante suyo. "Mis nervios y paciencia han sido puestos a prueba últimamente debido a toda la planificación que debo hacer para este acontecimiento," explicó él, usando una excusa práctica en vez de admitir la verdad, "Pido perdón si me he descargado contigo."

"Lo entiendo," dijo Hermione, un poco más tranquila. Levantándose, le sonrió y añadió, "Si necesitas que haga algo, estaré encantada de ayudar."

"Gracias," dijo Harry, "Pero más o menos ya está todo listo."

"Bueno, debería subir y preparar a James y Lily para ir a dormir," dijo ella después de un incomodo silencio, y luego se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la puerta.

Harry se quedó en silencio mientras ella se acercaba a la puerta y cuando cogió el pomo él dijo, "Hermione, espera."

Cuando ella se giró, se sorprendió de encontrarle directamente tras de si. Cuando le miró a los ojos vio algo que no había visto allí antes… vulnerabilidad. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar en ello, Harry rápidamente cerró la distancia entre ellos, la cogió en sus brazos, y la besó. Este no se parecía a ningún otro beso que ella hubiera experimentado antes; era áspero pero suave, interrogativo pero demandante, cauteloso pero posesivo y ella se encontró a si misma dejándose llevar. Justo cuando ella se rendía a ello, Harry se separó y dijo, "Lo-lo siento. No debería haber hecho esto. No se en que estaba pensando."

Hermione le contempló aturdida, la niebla que había empezado a crecer en su cerebro empezaba a aclararse mientras alentaba su respiración. "No importa," dijo ella sin pensar. Dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y tartamudeó, "Q- quiero decir, no es la gran cosa." Dándose patadas mentalmente, suspiró y dijo, "Realmente debería regresar con los niños."

"Correcto," dijo él, pareciendo algo decepcionado, "Subiré en un rato para acostarlos."

Sin otra palabra, Hermione cogió el pomo otra vez y rápidamente salió de la oficina, intentando no pensar en lo maravilloso que se había sentido besar a su jefe.

--

Los siguientes siete días volaron en un aspecto borroso, y aunque la casa estaba ocupada con actividades, Lisa puedo ver que algo había cambiado entre Harry y Hermione. Ellos todavía trataban de evitarse el uno al otro, pero últimamente no estaban haciendo un buen trabajo. Ella también había sido testigo de miradas que fueron sostenidas solo lo suficiente para darles significado. Lo que más la convenció fue el hecho de que Hermione ahora parecía estar muy lejos de Cole, y él realmente no estaba muy feliz con eso.

"¿Ella te ha dicho algo?" le preguntó Cole esa mañana, "¿He hecho algo que la molestara?"

"No creo que hayas hecho nada," contestó ella, tratando de calmar su obviamente ego masculino herido, "Solo creo que ella en este momento tienes otras cosas en la cabeza."

Ella no se atrevió a decirle que pensaba que últimamente Hermione parecía tener ojos para su jefe. Él y Harry habían sido muy competitivos cuando se trataba de conseguir chicas durante sus años en Hogwarts, ella solo podía imaginar lo que pasaría si le daba alguna pista a Cole de lo que estaba pasando. Jugar a la tonta era más simple y mantenía la paz que todos habían llegado a amar desde que la señorita Weasley se había ido.

Cuando Hermione entró en la habitación, Lisa le sonrió y preguntó, "¿Ya tienes tu vestido para ir?"

"Er, no exactamente," Hermione evitó contestar, sin encontrar sus ojos. "No creo que los vestidos que traje sean lo suficientemente elegantes… realmente iba a ir a tomar un coche prestado para ir a la ciudad. A lo mejor tengo suficiente suerte y encuentro alguno."

"Ahora mismo iba a ir a la ciudad," dijo Harry, asustando a todos en la habitación. Riendo entre dientes débilmente dijo, "Oye, habéis saltado todos ¿no?"

"¿Estaría bien si fuera contigo?" preguntó Hermione esperanzada. "Iré a la tienda mientras haces tus recados y prometo no tardar mucho."

"Absolutamente," dijo Harry con una fácil sonrisa.

Lisa le miró por un momento, notando el pequeño centelleo en sus ojos, y supo inmediatamente que iba a hacer algo. "¿Hay algo que quieras que haga mientras estáis fuera?" preguntó ella, dándole una mirada y diciéndole que sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

"¿Puede vigilar a Lily y James?" contestó él, dándole una sonrisa reservada que realmente le hizo plantearse a Lisa que estaba planeando.

"Claro," contestó ella, dejando la esperanza de que sus rasgos regalarían algo.

Cuando ella y Cole vieron a Harry y Hermione salir por la puerta principal, Cole si giró hacia ella y dijo, "¡Maldita sea! Estaba a punto de ofrecerme para acompañarla."

"Mejor suerte la próxima vez," dijo Lisa, tosiendo repentinamente para cubrir la indirecta de diversión que podría ser escuchada en su voz.

--

Después del corto recorrido a la ciudad, Hermione fue hacia una dirección para conseguir un vestido nuevo mientras Harry iba hacia la contraria para hacer los encargos de última hora. Aproximadamente treinta minutos después, se encontraron de regreso en el coche y pusieron rumbo a casa.

"No te tomó mucho tiempo encontrar algo para ponerte," dijo Harry buscando conversación, odiando el silencio en el coche.

"Por lo general no me cuesta mucho tiempo encontrar lo que quiero," contestó ella, echándole un vistazo a él y luego apartando rápidamente la vista de él.

"Eso es refrescante," dijo él con una sonrisa, "Recuerdo cuando llevaba a Luna de compras… podía pasarse horas en una tienda sin comprar nada. Eso solía frustrarme bastante, pero después de que muriera, me encontré a mi mismo añorándolo. Parece que siempre son las cosas pequeñas y simples de ella las que añoro más."

Hermione ahora le estaba mirando, movida por el hecho de que él le estaba hablando de Luna por primera vez. "Por lo general lo es," contestó ella, haciendo que él mirara hacia su dirección cuando oyó la tristeza que había teñido su voz. Sintiendo como si ella realmente pudiera hablar con él dijo, "Perdí a alguien muy querido para mi hace cuatro años. Su nombre era Brian y estábamos prometidos, íbamos a casarnos…"

Harry continuó mirando el parabrisas mientras ella seguía hablando y cuando ella se calmó, él buscó su mano y la cogió. No se atrevió a hablar porque sabía que su voz le fallaría. Él podía oír lo mucho que la perdida de su prometido todavía le afectaba mientras ella seguía hablando y él sabía mejor que nadie cuanto tardaba eso en curarse.

"Habíamos sido pareja desde nuestro sexto año en Beauxbatons y él me pidió en matrimonio en mi veintiún cumpleaños. Éramos muy felices y yo ya había empezado a planear la boda… y- y entonces él estaba conduciendo hacia la casa de los Bingham en Denham la noche de navidad, chocó de cara con otro coche y murió al instante." Ella lloriqueó y Harry apretó su mano, esperando que eso le diera algo de consuelo. Sonriéndole a trabé de las lágrimas que se habían juntado en sus ojos ella dijo, "Lo que más amaba de él era que era hijo de muggles como yo y le gustaba conducir tanto como a mi. Él solía conducir hacía Woodley cada fin de semana ya que a la pareja para la que yo trabajaba en ese momento les gustaba mucho y nunca les importó que viniera. Irónico que fuera eso también lo que le mató. Si él solo hubiera aparecido probablemente seguiría vivo."

Harry dejó ir su mano para poder girar el coche en la calzada y ponerlo fácilmente en el parking para la noche. Después de cerrar el motor, se giró hacia ella y suavemente preguntó, "¿Vas a estar bien?"

"Sólo necesito un momento para recomponerme," dijo ella, limpiando sus ojos con un pañuelo que había encontrado en su bolso.

Estuvieron sentados en el coche durante unos cinco minutos mas y luego cogieron sus compras. Antes de que ella abriera la puerta que comunicaba el garaje con la cocina, Harry puso una mano sobre su hombro para detenerla y dijo, "Nadie sabe mejor que yo lo mucho que duele perder a alguien a quien amas Hermione. Si alguna vez necesitas hablar, estaré encantado de escuchar."ç

"Gracias," contestó ella quedamente, tocada por su amable oferta. "Por lo general puedo hablar de él sin llorar, pero me he encontrado pensando en él… habría hecho veintiséis años hace dos días… y todavía lo hecho de menos. Era mi mejor amigo."

""Luna también era mi mejor amiga," dijo Harry, "Siempre pensé que era bastante rara hasta mi quinto año en Hogwarts. Ella se acercó a mi y a mi mejor amigo Ron Weasley, hablando de snorkacks o algo parecido, y de repente lo encontré más entrañable que raro. Ella tenía un modo de ver la vida que era refrescante."

Él paró de hablar de repente, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que acababa de decirle, y miró lejos. "Harry," dijo Hermione suavemente, haciendo que él la mirara una vez más, "Va en los dos sentidos sabes, si alguna vez necesitas hablar, estaré aquí para escuchar también."

Después de mirarse el uno al otro durante un momento, Harry rompió la intensidad del momento diciendo, "Bien. Bueno, realmente deberíamos entrar, los invitados llegarán en menos de dos horas."

Ella le observó cuando pasó a su lado, abría la puerta, y caminaba a grandes pasos hacia el interior. Meditando sobre las cosas que él había dicho, y las cosas sobre Brian que ella había admitido, sacudió la cabeza pensando que la noche había tenido un principio muy interesante.

**------------**

…_James, esto no es lo que tu crees… _

… _dejándole cogerlo, ella tembló cuando sus dedos rozaron su piel mientras aseguraba el cierre…_

… _tu eres preciosa…_

… _juegas un papel importante en la vida de Lily y James…_

Muchas gracias a **Elementh; Sakura Niwa; Hermian Vampires's, jim; Hikaru-Hoshi; Arabella-G-Potter-Black; bettisg; tifanny; Sofi Potter; Suri-chan; hermionedepottergranger; Claudia Lupin; Luna Farién Black **(el rated es M porque la autora original lo puso en su página con esta categoría, así que yo también lo pongo aquí, aunque más adelante si que hay escenas subidas de tono.)

Besos,

Sonia


	7. Adornado con rosas

Vamos, vamos, que me queda una semana y no se voy a terminar de poneros todo el fic, espero que si…

Aclaración: Nada de esto es mío, nada de nada. Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, mal nos pese, y la historia es de Miscard. Yo solo la traduzco.

---------

**Capítulo 7: Adornado con rosas**

Incluso aunque Hermione hubiera subido directamente arriba después de que llegaran a la casa, ella todavía se encontró cogida de tiempo. Había ido inmediatamente a la habitación de James, sacado su traje del armario, y le había dicho que se arreglara. Con un rápido, "Ven a verme si necesitas algo," lanzado sobre su hombro mientras se precipitaba a través del pasillo, entró al cuarto de Lily. Ella pudo ver a Lily sentada en su cama, ya vestida y con una mirada orgullosa en su cara. Le sonrió cuando vio lo guapa que estaba con el vestido blanco de encaje que llevaba. Llevaba unos zapatos de vestir negros brillantes y por lo que lucía su pelo, Lisa lo había rizado.

"Estás muy guapa Lily," dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado.

"Gracias," contestó la niña tímidamente, "Me vestí yo sola."

"E hiciste un maravilloso trabajo," la elogió Hermione, mirándola con orgullo. "Necesito arreglarme ahora, pero si necesitas algo solo llama a mi puerta, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Puedo mirar como te arreglas?" preguntó Lily silenciosamente, mirándola con sus ojos azules interrogadores.

Hermione quedó en silencio por un momento, girando sobre sus pensamientos de si seria una buena idea o no, y finalmente contestó, "Claro, ¿por qué no? Me encantará tener algo de compañía."

Lily saltó de la cama y le dio a Hermione una gran sonrisa. Saliendo por la puerta con excitación, Lily caminó hacia la habitación de Hermione mientras ella comprobaba a James una vez más para ver como iba. Esperó pacientemente a que él le abriera la puerta después de que llamara, y cuando lo hizo ella dio un grito ahogado de susto. Ahí, en la entrada, estaba una miniatura de Harry Potter. Con su pelo negro rebelde que nunca permanecía en su sitio, los brillantes ojos verdes que parecía que siempre miraban a través de ti, los rasgos generales de su cara, él era el vivo retrato de su padre.

"¡James estás muy guapo!" dijo ella, sonando sin aliento. Notó como las mejillas del niño adquirieron un tono rosado y no queriendo avergonzarlo más dijo, "Lily estará en mi habitación, quiere ver como me arreglo." Cuando él rodó los ojos y sonrió con satisfacción ella rió y dijo, "Cosas de chicas. Recuerda que tu padre vendrá diez minutos antes de que tengamos que hacer la entrada. Si no está aquí, ¿podrías ir a buscarle?"

James asintió y ella le miró y le dio una última sonrisa antes de encaminarse a su habitación con solo una hora para arreglarse para el mayor evento del año.

--

Mientras todo el mundo se daban prisa en prepararse y asegurarse que todo estaba listo, Harry se sentó en su oficina con un vaso de whiskey de fuego, relajándose. Descubrió que todo en lo que podía pensar desde su viaje a la ciudad era Hermione. No podía creer que tuvieran más en común de lo que al principio había pensado. Y el beso… cuando presionó sus labios con los de ella, sintió como si la sangre hirviera al instante. Se encontró a si mismo queriendo hacerlo de nuevo… y mucho más.

Sacudiéndose a si mismo de su hiperactiva imaginación, giró su silla del fuego cuando alguien llamó a la puerta y contestó, "Entre." No tenía ni idea de a quien esperaba ver atravesar la puerta, pero nunca imaginó si en un millón de años que sería _ella_.

"Hola amor," dijo Ginny, en lo que él esperaba que ella pensó sería un tono de voz sexy.

Pronunciando un taco antes su indeseada llegada, él se quedó en su silla y pronunció en un tono neutro, "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Ginny?"

"Estoy aquí para el Baile, tonto," contestó ella, haciéndolo sonar como si el fuera tonto por no saberlo en primer lugar. Él la siguió con los ojos, que brillaban con su aversión por ella, mientras ella cerraba la puerta y se dirigía al escritorio. "¿No me digas que sigues enfadado conmigo? Te he dado mucho tiempo para calmarte Harry, esta noche podemos ser una pareja normal de nuevo y dejar saber a todo el mundo que nuestro compromiso todavía sigue en pie."

Él permaneció atontado y sin palabras durante unos cinco segundos antes de coger su varita, lanzar un 'silencio' a la habitación, y gritar, "¿De que demonios vas! No quiero hacer nada contigo, y cuando dije que te fueras y no volvieras, ¡_lo quise decir_!"

"Oh vamos," contestó Ginny en un tono grave de voz, "Los dos sabemos que todavía me quieres Harry, solo estás distraído por esa… esa… niñera."

"Su nombre es Hermione," dijo él, apretando los diente por la furia, "Es un encanto de mujer, buena persona, hermosa por dentro y trata a James y Lily como si fueran la cosa más preciosa del mundo. Tu, por otra parte, no sabrías lo que es el amor ni si caminara delante de ti y te pateara el trasero! ¡Tu eres tu única prioridad y a los demás que les condenen!"

Él se sentó contemplando a Ginny furiosamente, sus ojos en llamas con furia, mientras estaba delante de él de pie luciendo tan enojada como él. Sin una sola palabra, ella cerró la distancia entre ellos, se sentó en su regazo, y presionó sus labios demandantes con los de él. Sobresaltado por su descaro, le tomó a la mente de Harry un momento darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pero antes de que él pudiera hacer algo llegó una voz gritando, "¡NO!"

Asustado, Harry empujó a Ginny de su regazo, haciendo que ella cayese al suelo no muy elegantemente sobre su culo. De pie, él inmediatamente miró en la dirección de donde había venido la voz y se sobresaltó cuando vio a James ahí de pie con las manos apretadas en puños a su lado. Parecía estar respirando pesadamente mientras miraba a Harry con odio en sus ojos. Mientras Harry continuaba mirándolo, incapaz de encontrar las palabras que tenía que decir, James gritó, "¡No, no, no!"

Precipitándose hacia él, Harry se arrodilló y cogió a su hijo por los brazos. Mirando fijamente en sus brillantes ojos verdes dijo, "James, no es lo que estás pensando. Yo no invité a la señorita Weasley aquí, vino sola."

Los ojos del chico se separaron de los suyos, fulminando con la mirada furiosamente a Ginny. Ella le miró de vuelta y escupió, "¿Qué estás mirando, pequeño mudo?"

De repente, todo lo que había en la habitación que no era muy pesado fue volando hacia Ginny. Ella gritó cuando marcos de fotos, trofeos de quidditch, y botes de tinta se acercaron a ella a gran velocidad, apenas evitando su cabeza y su cuerpo.

Harry miró atrás hacia Ginny y entonces movió rápidamente su cabeza y miró a James de nuevo. Podía sentir las olas de energía mágica saliendo del cuerpo de su hijo y empezó a sacudirlo. "¡James, páralo! ¡Esto no está bien! ¡Vas a hacerle daño!"

Pareció que el pensamiento de que podría hacerle daño finalmente penetró a través de la neblina de ira de James y Harry lo sintió relajarse un poco. Todo lo que estaba en medio del aire cayó al suelo, lo que causó que un bote de tinta salpicara el vestido de Ginny. Cuando Harry la oyó renegar y maldecir, se giró y tuvo que sofocar su risa cuando vio porque ella estaba tan disgustada. Enseriándose rápidamente, puso la mano en el hombro de James y le llevó hacia el escritorio. Mirando hacia la enfurecida pelirroja, dijo, "Vete ahora Ginny, antes de que llame a las autoridades y te haga irte por la fuerza. No tengo ni idea de cómo pasaste la puerta en primer lugar."

Ginny se levantó, pareciendo enojada y avergonzada al mismo tiempo. Sacando su varita, limpió su vestido y se mofó de Harry. "El jovencito que tienes ahí fuera ha sido muy receptivo con mi… comportamiento amistoso."

"Eres vil," escupió Harry, "Ahora sal de mi casa y no vuelvas nunca."

Recomponiéndose y tratando de actuar lo más dignamente que era, Ginny levantó la nariz al aire y salió rápidamente de la habitación. Harry y James la siguieron, Harry queriendo asegurarse de que realmente se iba, y una vez que estuvo fuera del perímetro de la puerta él se giró hacia James y le dijo, "Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que ver esto hijo. La señorita Weasley me… sorprendió y tu nos viste antes de que pudiera pararla. Espero que me perdones."

James alzó la vista hacia su padre y vio lo mucho que lo sentía en su mirada. Él asintió con la cabeza, dejándole saber a Harry que no se lo echaría en cara. Aliviado, Harry se arrodilló y abrazó a James, algo que no hacia muy a menudo, y enderezándose dijo, "Es la hora de subir a por las chicas."

--

Hermione suspiró mientras se miraba en el espejo y explicaba porque se ponía el polvo brillante sobre sus ojos. No podía imaginar como una niña de cuatro años y medio como Lily Potter podía hacer tantas preguntas. Ella sonrió a su reflejo cuando recordó un tiempo cuando su propia madre había dicho casi lo mismo de ella.

Ahuyentando a Lily de su cuarto de baño para que pudiera cambiarse el vestido, Hermione le dijo que esperara fuera y cerró la puerta. Cuando un golpe sonó en la puerta de la habitación un minuto más tarde, Hermione abrió la puerta del baño un poco y le pidió a Lily que abriera. "¡Papá!" grito ella cuando vio a Harry de pie al otro lado.

"Hey calabacita," saludó Harry, "Me preguntaba porque James me había llevado a la habitación de Hermione cuando le dije que iríamos a por ti primero. ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"

"Hermy dijo que podía mirarla mientras se arreglaba," contestó Lily alegremente, "La vi peinarse, y colorearse la cara. Ahora está en el baño poniéndose el vestido."

Justo cuando Lily dijo eso, la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió y Hermione entró a la habitación, tratando de alisar la falda de su vestido. Cuando vio a Harry yJAmes en la puerta se detuvo de repente y dijo, "Oh, hola. ¿Ya es la hora de ir abajo?"

Harry se quedó allí mirándola, realmente no registrando las palabras que ella decía. Llevaba un vestido con delgados tirantes y empezaba con un color azul oscuro alrededor de su pecho, iluminándose gradualmente a un azul pálido en sus caderas, hasta que era casi blanco al final de la falda que estaba justo por encima del suelo. Tenía líneas bajando verticalmente dos terceras partes del vestido y brillaban y él notó que ella llevaba unos zapatos de tacón alto que eran de un color azul helado. Cuando él llevó sus ojos hasta su cara, notó como sus ojos de color canela brillaban con un resplandor interior que le sacó el aliento. Y su pelo… había puesto la parte de delante y los lados en un clip dejando caer el resto como una cascada por su espalda en rizos y los dedos de Harry picaban para tocarlos y sentir si eran tan sedosos como parecían.

Hermione, por otra parte, estaba impresionada por lo hermoso que estaba Harry en su traje negro. Sus ojos verdes eran hasta más asombrosos de lo habitual y de repente ella se sintió tímida antes su apreciativa mirada fija.

Ambos adultos fueron regresados de sus observaciones el uno del otro cuando James y Lily empezaron a reír ante su comportamiento. Avergonzada, Hermione se movió hacia su tocador para ponerse los pendientes y cogió el collar que planeaba llevar. Cuando ella buscó a tientas el cierre Harry caminó hacia ella y preguntó, "¿Puedo?"

Dejándole cogerlo, ella tembló cuando sus dedos rozaron su piel mientras aseguraba el cierre. Cuando sus manos se entretuvieron, acariciando a través de sus hombros, ella sintió cada nervio de su cuerpo encenderse cuando el deseó se apoderó de ella como una ola gigante. Jadeando, se giró para mirarlo y notó que sus ojos habían oscurecido y ella juraría que vio un destello de deseo en ellos antes de que él rápidamente diera la vuelta y se alejara.

"Es la hora, debemos bajar," dijo Harry, juntándose con James en el pasillo. "Oh, casi lo olvido…" dijo él, recogiendo una pequeña caja que había colocado justo fuera de la puerta. Abriéndola, sacó lo que parecía un brazalete y dijo, "Lily, tengo esto para ti para que lo lleves esta noche." Deslizó la goma elástica por la mano de la niña y cuando Hermione miró más de cerca sonrió. La pulsera era un ramillete hecho con pequeñas flores naranjas y verdes arregladas en la forma de una calabaza, y los ojos de Lily se iluminaron cuando lo miró.

"¡Gracias papá!" dijo ella, lanzándose hacia él. Él la cogió lo suficiente para darle un abrazo y luego la dejó en el suelo.

Acercándose a Hermione, Harry sonrió y dijo, "También tengo uno para ti, espero que te guste."

Ella le miró mientras sacaba con cuidado otro ramillete y lo colocaba delicadamente en su muñeca. Tenía tres pequeñas rosas blancas rodeadas por gipsófilas y pequeñas hojas verdes. Hermione lo miró, tocada porque él le hubiera dado algo tan hermoso, y cuando le miró a él le dijo, "Gracias Harry, es hermoso."

Él se encontró a si mismo dejándose llevar por sus ojos mientras contestaba, "Tu eres hermosa."

Ellos estuvieron de pie allí, contemplándose el uno al otro durante un momento, ambos cogidos por la corriente confusión de emociones que estaban experimentando. Finalmente, Lily rompió la seriedad del momento diciendo, "Papá, tenemos que irnos."

"Cierto," dijo Harry, rompiendo el contacto visual con Hermione. Caminando hacia la puerta, Harry paró antes de llegar al pasillo e hizo señales hacia Lily y Hermione. "Las damas primero," dijo él con una sonrisa. Hermione cogió la mano de Lily y con cuidado caminó hacia el inicio de la escalera. Ella podía ver a los invitados al final, vestidos con sus mejores galas, y se sintió un poco nerviosa ante la idea de conocer toda esa gente nueva. Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, Harry se inclinó hacia ella y susurró en su oído, "Porque no vas tu con Lily primero, y luego yo bajo con James."

"Solo soy la niñera, ¿no debería bajar sola y dejar que los niños y tu hagáis vuestra entrada?" preguntó Hermione, pareciendo incómoda.

"No, deberías bajar con nosotros. Juegas un papel muy importante en la vida de Lily y James, estoy orgulloso del trabajo que haces y creo que mereces algo de reconocimiento," contestó Harry, luciendo muy serio. "Por lo general Cole y Lisa vienen con nosotros, pero desafortunadamente ambos tienen que trabajar esta noche por el primer par de horas y luego podrán divertirse." _'Y te tendré toda para mi al menos durante una hora'_, pensó para si mismo, contento ante la perspectiva de coger a Hermione cerca y bailar con ella.

Reinando en su pensamientos errantes, Harry repiró profundamente y dijo, "Hora de mezclarse con los Ricos y Pretenciosos."

-------------

…_¿puedo tener tu primer baile cuando regreses?…_

… _así que, ¿quién está ganando?…_

…_¡NO soy un premio que se pueda ganar!…_

… _No voy a decir que siento que esto haya pasado, Hermione. Quiero estar contigo, estoy cansado de negarlo, y creo que es seguro decir que tu también lo quieres…_

Muchas gracias a **Hermian Vampires's; Elementh; Hermy.hphr; hermionedepottergranger; Luna Farién Black; Hikaru-Hoshi; bettisg; tifanny; jim; Suri-chan; dragonfky81.**

Espero vuestros reviews.

Besos,

Sonia


	8. El comienzo de algo maravilloso

En mi casa hace calor.

Este capítulo provoca calor.

Traducir este capítulo da más calor. (y eso que todavía no he empezado con el siguiente)

Así que ahora mismo soy una gota de agua de sudor, y estoy lejos del maravilloso ventilador (se nos ha muerto el aire acondicionado) que tengo en la habitación, solo para traerles el capítulo que esperan con ganas, y porque los quiero mucho mis queridos lectores y no me gusta haceros esperar mucho.

Aclaración: Nada de esto es mío, nada de nada. Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, mal nos pese, y la historia es de Miscard. Yo solo la traduzco.

-----------

**Capítulo 8: El comienzo de algo maravilloso**

Cunado Hermione y Lily empezaron a marchar de la última escalera al suelo de madera del comedor convertido, ella notó que muchas de las mujeres mayores la miraban y se inclinaban juntas, obviamente chismeando sobre ella. Tratando de arrinconar su nerviosismo, caminó avanzando por la multitud mientras esta se apartaba, dirigiéndose al escenario provisional donde la banda que Harry había contratado para animar la noche estaba ubicada. Deteniéndose delante del escenario, espero a que Harry y James pasaran a su lado y subieran al escenario. Siguiéndolos, Hermione cogió la mano de James y los tres estuvieron de pie a un lado detrás de Harry mientras él se colocaba en el centro del escenario y lanzaba un hechizo sonorus.

"Hola, y bienvenidos a mi baile anual de Halloween," dijo Harry gentilmente y luego se detuvo mientras todo el mundo aplaudía educadamente. Cuando el ruido se calmó él continuó, "Espero que tengáis una velada agradable y divertida, y ahora el estilo musical de Los Hippogriffos!"

El grupo empezó a tocar detrás de él y cuando él, Hermione, Lily y James salieron del escenario, el vocalista principal tonó su lugar. Mientras él cantaba una de las canciones de más éxito en las listas de éxitos magos, Harry caminó hacia Lily, le dio una exagerada reverencia y preguntó, "¿Te apetece un baile con tu viejo y torpe padre?"

Lily rió tontamente y contestó, "No eres viejo papá, y me encantaría bailar contigo." Ella chilló cuando Harry la cogió en brazos y procedió a dar vueltas en círculos, rodeados por todos los invitados que sonreían con adoración ante su obvia felicidad.

Hermione les miró con una gran sonrisa en su cara, adorando lo despreocupado que parecía Harry, cuando sintió un tirón en su mano. Miró hacia abajo y vio a James allí de pie mirándola de manera inquisitiva y luego mirando a la pista de baile. "¿Te gustaría bailar James?" preguntó ella, asombrada ante lo que él preguntaba silenciosamente. Él asintió despacio, respiró profundamente y mientras la miraba dijo, "Si."

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta cuando él habló y sintió lágrimas humedecer sus ojos. Pensando que sería mejor no hacer un gran revuelo con ello, ella dijo, "Me sentiré honrada."

Los dos salieron a la pista de baile, mezclándose con las otras parejas que estaban bailando, y Hermione no pudo evitar pensar lo mayor que estaba actuando James cuando ligeramente colocó una mano en su cintura y cogió su otra mano. Él apenas alcanzaba la altura de su cintura, así que intentaba realmente alcanzarla mientras adoptaba la tradicional posición de baile y lucía tan serio que el corazón de Hermione se derritió. Mientras empezaron a balancearse de un lado a otro, ella le sonrió y preguntó, "¿Te enseñó tu madre como bailar?"

James asintió en respuesta y le sonrió de vuelta. Sus mejillas adoptaron un tono rosado cuando ella dijo, Bueno, es un bailarín muy bueno."

Cuando Harry miró alrededor, notó que su hijo bailaba con Hermione y se detuvo. Lily, curiosa en cuanto a por qué él se había parada, miró hacia donde él lo hacía y dijo, "James está bailando con Hermy… él nunca ha bailado con nadie excepto…"

"Tu madre," terminó Harry, la sorpresa evidente en su voz. Él siguió mirando, orgullo y amor lo envolvieron mientras miraba como James se mantenía a si mismo estoicamente y lo serio que estaba mientras él y Hermione se movían lentamente, lado a lado. Sonriendo, Harry dijo, "Será mejor que no los sigamos mirando o él podría avergonzarse."

Cuando la canción terminó, Lily caminó hacia James y Hermione, dejando a Harry solo para hablar con sus invitados. Hermione siguió socializando, asegurándose de mantener a los niños a su lado en todo momento para que no molestaran a Harry, y habló con muchas brujas y magos que no había conocido en su vida. Muchos se acercaron para saludar a Lily y James, y pronto el reloj de péndulo marcó las ocho y fue la hora para ellos de irse a la cama. Después de decirle buenas noches a Harry, los niños fueron a su habitación para cambiarse. Justo cuando Hermione empezó a subir la escalera, Harry salió tras ella, cogió su brazo suavemente para detenerla, y preguntó, "¿puedo tener tu primer baile cuando regreses?"

"Si puedes," contestó ella débilmente, afectada otra vez por la intensidad de sus ojos. Cuando la atención de él fue apartada de ella por una bruja más vieja que preguntó si podía hablar con él, Hermione subió las escaleras. Ella podía sentirlo mirándola y se tuvo que detener a si misma de girarse para mirarlo mientras sentía una agitación por la anticipación en el estómago.

Caminado hacia el cuarto de James primero, llamó y luego abrió la puerta para encontrarlo ya con el pijama y bajo las sabanas. Caminado hacia la cama, Hermione se inclinó para taparlo hasta los hombros y dijo, "Buenas noches James, y gracias por el baile, eres un maravilloso bailarín."

Hermione vio como su sonrisa se agrandaba de oreja a oreja y lucía avergonzado otra vez. Inclinándose hacia abajo, plantó un ligero beso en su frente y una vez más le deseó buenas noches antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras ella. A continuación se dirigió al cuarto de Lily, llamó levemente y entró tras oír a Lily decirle que podía entrar. Hermione la encontró cogiendo uno de sus animales de peluche, girando por la habitación mientras tarareaba una de las canciones que había tocado el grupo. Persuadiéndola finalmente para que fuera a la cama, Hermione le dio las buenas noches y la besó en la frente antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

Respirando hondo para calmar los nervios y la anticipación que sentí, Hermione bajó las escaleras una vez más y encontró a Harry esperándola al pie de ellas, los ojos de él en los de ella todo el camino. Cuando él silenciosamente le tendió la mano, ella la tomó mientras bajaba la cabeza para mirar al suelo, adulada por la atención que él le estaba dando.

Harry la condujo hacia la pista de baile justo cuando el grupo empezó a tocar una canción lenta y Harry tuvo que luchar para no sonreír. Él había deseado secretamente poder coger a Hermione cerca mientras bailaran y una canción lenta era la excusa perfecta para hacerlo. Rodeando su cintura con el brazo derecho, cogió su mano izquierda con la suya y empezó a moverse lentamente. Él no sabía por que, pero por alguna razón esa noche simplemente no podía apartar los ojos de ella. Quizá fuera el azul del vestido que hacia que sus ojos brillaran del modo en que lo hacían, o el modo en que su pelo caía cual cascada sobre sus hombros y espalda que la hacían ver más suave y femenina. Fuera lo que fuera, Harry pudo sentirse a si mismo cada vez más atraído a ella y descubrió que realmente no quería luchar contra ello. Sin darse cuenta de ello, él la acercó más a si mismo, haciendo que no hubiera espacio entre ellos en absoluto y cuando miró hacia abajo a ello la encontró mirándolo fijamente con una mirada sorprendida en su cara.

"No te incomodo, ¿verdad?" preguntó él débilmente, bajando la cabeza más cerca de la de ella.

"N-no," tartamudeó ella, claramente afectada por su atrevimiento, "No del todo."

Siguieron bailando muy juntos durante un par de canciones más y cuando sonó una canción más rápida ambos decidieron ir a por algo de beber y se encaminaron hacia el bar que estaba junto a la pared. "Un whiskey de fuego y…" Harry se giró del camarero para mirar a Hermione y preguntó, "¿Qué te gustaría beber?"

"Jerez, por favor," contestó Hermione sorprendiéndole.

Después de darle a Hermione su bebida, Harry dijo, "No estoy seguro de por qué, pero me sorprende que bebas jerez."

"Mi madre me enganchó," contestó ella, "Ella empezó a beberlo después de que su madre lo hiciera probarlo… supongo que es algo que las mujeres de mi familia disfrutamos."

Después de eso, Hermione se quedó de pie a su lado, bebiendo sorbos de su bebida mientras él hablaba con algunos invitados que se acercaban a él queriendo dirigirle una palabra. Ella observó como él sonreía educadamente y admiró lo cortés que era con cada uno de ellos. Mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos de lo guapo que estaba mientras miraba su labios y pensaba como se habían sentido en los suyos propios cuando la besó, él se giró hacia ella y la vio observándolo. Ella sintió las mejillas enrojecer instantáneamente y se maldijo a si misma cuando él le sonrió a sabiendas de ella. Culpando al jerez de sus pensamientos traidores, ella se giró para mirar a las otras parejas bailar en la pista de baile y se encontró cara a cara con Cole… que lucía absolutamente elegante.

"Hola Hermione," saludó él, "¿Puedo decir que estás absolutamente impresionante esta noche?"

"Gracias Cole," contestó ella, echando inquieto vistazo a Harry cuando lo sintió mirarla fijamente.

"¿Te gustaría bailar?" preguntó Cole cuando el grupo empezó a tocar un vals tradicional.

"Um, claro," contestó Hermione. Dejando la copa en la barra, tomó la mano que le ofrecía Cole y le dejó que la llevara hacia la pista de baile. Mientras él guiaba el baile, Hermione casi podía sentir los ojos de Harry perforándola a su espalda y supo que no se atrevería a girarse. Cuando miró la cara de Cole notó que estaba mirando en la dirección de Harry con una mirada satisfecha en la cara y se sintió más molesta. Ella no sabía que pequeño juego jugaban esos dos, pero empezaba a sentirse como un premio por el que competían. Asustada ante ese pensamiento, se dio cuenta que Harry y Cole habían estada actuando de esa manera las últimas semanas, ella simplemente no le había prestado mucha atención antes.

"Así que, ¿quién va ganando?" preguntó ella, haciendo que Cole bajara la mirada hacia ella confuso.

"¿Perdona?" preguntó él, perplejo.

"Te he preguntado quien está ganando, ya sabes, esta pequeña competición que parecéis tener tu y Harry," contestó ella, enojada. "Pensé que había algo mal en la manera en que os comportabais, como de repente ambos me necesitabais para una cosa u otra, viniendo con excusas para que os ayudara en cosas que normalmente no haría. ¿Qué, soy algún premio que tratáis de ganar?"

"Mira Hermione, no es lo que estás pensando," dijo Cole, dándole lo que probablemente él pensaba que era una sonrisa encantadora. "Me fijé en ti desde el primer día que llegaste, cuando la entrevista, eres una mujer muy hermosa, y no creo que mi interés haya pasado desapercibido." Hermione alejó la mirada, un poco avergonzada por su franca explicación, pero luego volvió a mirarlo a los ojos cuando él dijo, "Y estoy seguro que tampoco has pasado desapercibido el obvio interés de Harry en ti. Siempre hemos tenido buen gusto con las mujeres, y hemos sido atraídos hacia las mismas aves a través de los años. No es a propósito, pero por lo general se convierte en un no mencionado y amigable concurso entre nosotros. No es nada personal, y no pensamos en ti como en un premio… es solo una cosa de hombres, y tu resultas ser una gratificación."

Actuando sin pensar, Hermione sintió su mano conectar con la mejilla de Cole mientras una neblina roja cubría su visión. "¡NO soy un premio que se pueda ganar!" dijo ella severamente, tratando de mantener su voz a un nivel bajo. Girándose rápidamente sobre sus talones, caminó de prisa fuera de la pista de baile, lejos de las felices parejas de bailarines, solo para ser detenida por una mano en su hombro.

"Hermione, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Ha hecho Cole algo que te molestara?" preguntó Harry con la voz llena de preocupación.

Hermione se giró para encararlo, su rostro reflejando su ir y su dolor mientras le miraba y le decía, "Como si no lo supieras. ¡Cole acaba de contarme sobre vuestra 'amistosa competición'!"

"¿Nuestra qué?" preguntó Harry, claramente confundido. Se giró cuando alguien se acercó a él por detrás y vio a Cole de pie luciendo enfadado mientras miraba a Hermione. "Basta de esto. Cole, ve a fuera y asegurate que David lo está haciendo bien ahí solo. Hermoine, ve y esperame en mi oficina, estaré ahí en un momento para hablar contigo."

Respirando profundamente y remugando silenciosamente cuando notó las miradas que habían atraído, Harry se excusó a los que le miraban y se encaminó hacia su oficina para ver que demonios acababa de pasar entre Hermione y Cole.

--

Cuando entró a la oficina, Harry encontró a Hermione caminando de un lado a otro delante del escritorio, murmurando incoherencias para si misma. Luchando para no reír cuando pensó lo linda que estaba cuando se enfadaba, Harry caminó hacia ella y dijo, "¿Te importaría explicarme por qué has abofeteado a Cole en la pista de baile?"

"Oh, no lo sé, tal vez sea porque me ha hablado sobre vuestra pequeña competición para ver cual de los dos puede ganar mi afecto!" contestó ella, mirándolo furiosamente.

"¿Nuestra 'competición'?" repitió Harry de nuevo, todavía confuso sobre a lo que ella se estaba refiriendo. Cuando ella le siguió mirando, él dijo, "Francamente, Hermione, no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando. Cole y yo no tenemos ninguna competición sobre ti. Sería irrespetuoso y no es algo en lo que yo crea. Si Cole siente que hay alguna razón para competir conmigo, entonces yo no tenía ni idea de ello y me disculpo por su comportamiento."

La dura mirada en los ojos de ella se suavizó un poco, pero todavía había algo de desconfianza mientras le estudiaba silenciosamente, tratando de calibrar su sinceridad. "¿Por qué entonces me diría eso?" preguntó ella.

Harry se acercó a ella, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros, y contestó, "Porque siempre ha sentido la necesidad de hacer una competición de todo entre nosotros. Fue siempre de ese modo en Hogwarts, y continua haciéndolo ahora. Si quieres, puedo hablar con él y dejarle las cosas claras."

"No, está bien, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento," contestó ella educadamente, "Al menos ahora ya sé cuales son sus intenciones." Lanzada un poco por su honestidad y n poco acobardada por su cercanía, ella pudo oler la colonia que llevaba, y eso combinado con la única luz de la habitación provinente de la chimenea empezó a abrumar sus sentidos.

Harry permaneció de pie viendo todas las emociones que destellaban en sus ojos y quedó prendado de la manera en que su piel brillaba a la luz del fuego. Tratando de contener su deseo por ella que parecía ser alimentado por el mucho alcohol que había consumido, cerró la distancia entre ellos y preguntó débilmente, "¿Qué hay de mis intenciones? ¿Estaban claras después de que te besara?"

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron ampliamente cuando su pregunta la alcanzó y provocó fuego en su cuerpo. Ella le miró fijamente a los ojos y vio que estaban más oscuros de su verde brillante habitual. El centello que ella a veces veía se había ido también y mientras él seguía mirándola con el deseo llenando sus ojos ella sintió sus rodillas doblarse un poco, entonces se apoyó en el escritorio.

Sintiéndose envalentonado por su reacción a él, Harry extendió las manos y las colocó alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él de modo que no hubiera espacio entre ellos. La sensación de su cuerpo presionado contra el suyo casi fue la perdición de Harry, y apretó el abrazo alrededor de ella. Cuando ella no intentó apartarle o golpearle por su atrevimiento, decidió tentar a su suerte e inclinó la cabeza, capturando sus labios femeninos con los suyos en un beso acalorado. Este no era como el sencillo beso que habían compartido antes… Harry inmediatamente había deslizado su lengua dentro de la boca de ella, dejándole saber que este no era un beso de amigos, y los profundizó cuando la oyó gemir.

Hermione estaba perdida en un mar de deseo. Cuando él la rodeó con sus brazos ella se sintió derretirse en él y dejando ir todas sus inhibiciones. Ahora mientras él la besaba sin reservas, ella levantó las manos y entrelazó los dedos en su pelo, adorando la sensación de las sedosas hebras negras deslizándose entre sus dedos. Sintiendo su lengua enredarse con la suya, Hermione presionó su cuerpo más cerca del de él, actuando por algún instinto que le decía que de alguna manera tenía que estás más cerca, y su respiración se detuvo cuando sintió sus manos moverse de su cintura hacia sus hombros y bajando. Arrastrando las manos por sus costados hacia su estómago, él lentamente las levantó hasta que reposaron en sus pechos cubiertos, causando que la respiración de ella se detuviera ante la sensación de tenerlas allí.

Harry rompió el beso y antes de que ella pudiera protestar, él empezó a besar su mandíbula, su cuello y luego a través de su clavícula. Enredando las manos con su pelo de nuevo, ella cerró los ojos ante la sensación de los labios masculinos sobre su piel desnuda que hizo que un fuego hiciera erupción en su vientre. Ella podía sentirle moviendo el corpiño de su vestido y antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que él estaba haciendo lo sintió coger uno de sus pezones con su boca y ella jadeó, "Oh Dios…" susurró ella y luego gimió cuando él succionó más fuerte. Cuando él se movió para prodigarle la misma atención al otro pezón sus rodillas se doblaron y se encontró a si misma sentada encima del escritorio.

Mientras él besaba el camino de regreso a su cuello y reclamaba sus labios, ella se dio cuenta de que Harry se había colocado entre sus piernas. Con su falda subida de modo que cubría las piernas de él, ella lo envolvió entre sus piernas y no pudo evitar sonreír contra sus labios cuando él gimió. Hermione no podía creer lo encendida que estaba en ese momento, y el hecho de que ella pudiera afectar a Harry de esa manera la hacía sentirse poderosa. Él no era Harry Potter, su jefe en ese momento… él era Harry Potter, un hombre apasionado normal que parecía desearla a ella tanto como ella le deseaba a él.

Ese último pensamiento la golpeó fuertemente y sus ojos se abrieron de repente, ampliamente con incredulidad de lo que estaba haciendo. Ella no podía hacer eso, por el amor de Merlín, era su jefe, y ella no quería poner su trabajo en peligro por algo de lo que no estaba segura. Rompiendo el beso y respirando fuertemente, ella le miró a los ojos y dijo, "Harry, creo que no deberíamos estar haciendo esto."

Él permaneció de pie allí, silenciosamente durante un momento, contemplándola con ojos vidriosos por la pasión, y ella vio como se fueron aclarando y enfocándose más en ella. Apoyando su frente contra la de ella ligeramente, él respiró profundamente algunas veces y dijo, "No voy a decir que siento que esto haya pasado, Hermione. Quiero estar contigo, estoy cansado de negarlo, y creo que es seguro decir que tu también lo quieres."

Ahí estaba otra vez, la brutal honestidad que se la llevaba y lo atraía más hacia él. ¡Condenado! ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo tan complicado? Por supuesto que ella también lo quería, pero realmente ella quería arriesgarse a perder su trabajo por algo de placer físico, o lo que fuera que había entre ellos? Lily y James significaban el mundo para ella y no quería hacer nada que provocara que tuviera que dejarlos, especialmente ahora que parecía que James empezaba a abrirse un poco.

Harry vio la cantidad de emociones que cruzaron por su cara y supo que ella estaba discutiendo consigo mismo internamente. Deseando ahorrarle la inquietud interna que parecía estar sintiendo, él la besó una vez más y dijo, "Debería regresar con mis invitados, ¿por qué no hablamos de esto más tarde?"

"Bien," contestó Hermione quedamente mientras se recolocaba el vestido, agradecida de que él le diera una salida para su calvario, aunque solo fuera por un rato. Ella tendría algo de tiempo para meditar las cosas ahora, y sería con la esperanza de poder llegar a una respuesta pronto. Sonrió cuando Harry cogió su mano y la guió hacia le puerta. Girándose hacia él, notó que, gracias a ella, su pelo estaba más desordenado de lo normal y alargó la mano para intentar arreglarlo.

"Gracias," dijo Harry con una sonrisa apreciativa. Abriendo la puerta, él le hizo señas para que saliera primero y luego la siguió, cerrando la puerta tras él. Él la miró mientras caminaba entre los invitados, saludando cortésmente a algunos aquí y otros allí, y supo que tendrían su conversación antes de lo que ella esperaba.

-----------

En este capítulo solo voy a poner una frase como spoiler y creo que ya es demasiado…

…"_Por favor, ve despacio, solo he estado con un hombre, y fue hace bastante tiempo"…_

¿Los he dejado con las ganas o no? Díganme que si, anda, aunque sea para hacerme feliz :)

Intentaré traer el siguiente lo más rápido que pueda, pero no tengo mucho tiempo, me queda una semana para irme de vacaciones y muchas cosas pendientes, ténganme paciencia.

Muchas gracias a **dragonfly81; Isabela Black; Hikaru-Hoshi; Elementh; jim; Noelia; tifanny; MELINA POTTER; bettisg; Hermian Vampires's; alexa-potter; Suri-chan; Luna Farién Black; CalixtoNix; hermionedepottergranger.**

Besos,

Sonia


	9. La danza de los años

Ahora es cuando todos me quieren mucho porque por fin traigo EL capítulo, espero no haberles hecho esperar demasiado, no puedo traducir más rápido, más que nada porque no tengo más tiempo.

Aclaración: Nada de esto es mío, nada de nada. Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, mal nos pese, y la historia es de Miscard. Yo solo la traduzco.

**Capítulo 9: La danza de los años**

Después de que Hermione saliera de la oficina de Harry, Lisa la observó caminar alrededor de la sala, hablando educadamente con todos los que se le presentaban. Notó el débil rubor en las mejillas de Hermione, y cuando vio la mirada de "el gato que se comió al canario" que había en la cara de Harry cuando llegó, estuvo bastante segura de que algo grande acababa de pasar entre ellos. Caminado hacia su jefe y amigo, le sonrió y dijo, "¿Pasándolo bien?"

"Si," contestó Harry, "¿Y tu? ¿Te estas divirtiendo?"

"Bueno lo estaba, hasta que he sido perseguida por…"

"Harry cariño, ¡te he estado buscando por todas parte!" dijo Molly Weasley, caminando hacia ellos e interrumpiendo su conversación.

"Puedo ver porque," contestó Harry en voz baja a Lisa cuando se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo referencia a la insistente bruja delante de él. Girándose hacia la corpulenta mujer dijo, "Hola Molly, ¿cómo estás esta maravillosa noche?"

"Estaría mucho mejor si me dijeras por has roto el corazón de mi pequeña niña," contestó ella, dándole un puchero muy triste que le demostró que Ginny había aprendido de la mejor.

"¿Qué corazón?" masculló Harry, haciendo que Lisa empezara a reírse. Ante la mirada enojada de la señora Weasley, Lisa paró rápidamente de reír y se excusó de la tensa situación. Mirándola a los ojos, Harry dijo, "Mira Molly, siento si Ginny está triste de que ya no estemos juntos, pero no estaba funcionando entre nosotros. Pienso en ella más como hermana que como esposa, y para decirte la verdad, no era un figura muy materna para James y Lily. Necesitan a una mujer en sus vidas que piense en ellos como suyos, no como dos molestias que ocupan demasiado de mi tiempo."

"¡Ella no piensa tal cosa!" exclamó Molly, mirándolo horrorizada de que pudiera decir tal cosa de su hija.

"¿De verdad? ¿Entonces porque nunca pasaba tiempo con ellos?" preguntó Harry, enfadándose más por momentos. "Ella siempre se los mandaba a Lisa o Hermione, y cuando ha venido a verme antes ha tenido la desfachatez de llamar mudo a James mientras él estaba en la habitación con nosotros. Si quieres fingir que tu hija es una mujer que no hace nada mal, continua, pero te sugiero que encuentres un hombre ciego y sordo para que se case con ella o morirá siendo una solterona."

"Oh si, _Hermione_, tu nueva niñera," dijo ella con enojado desdén, "Ginny me ha hablado de lo amistosa que es tu nueva empleada. Realmente Harry, tu comportamiento con la gente que trabaja para ti es vergonzoso."

Chirriando los dientes en una tentativa desesperada de controla su cólera y detenerse de decir lo que pensaba, Harry dijo, "Molly, siempre he pensado en ti como una madre sustituta, así que respetuosamente te voy a pedir que no digas una sola palabra más. Siento que estés disgustada de que ya no esté con tu hija, pero no tienes ningún derecho a hablar mal de la gente que trabaja para mi cuando no los conoces en absoluto. Si quieres sermonear a alguien, te aconsejo que vayas a buscar a Ginny y impartas tu sabiduría maternal a ella."

Mientras la señora Weasley se quedaba allí de pie enfadad y chisporroteando contra él, él se excusó y rápidamente caminó hacia el lado opuesto del salón. Él pensó en lo contento que estaba de que su mejor amigo Ron, el hermano mayor de Ginny, no hubiera podido venir a causa de sus obligaciones con el Quidditch. Aunque estaba seguro que oiría a su amigo sobre ello pronto, pero por suerte tendría tiempo de pensar en la manera de calmar a Ron entre ahora y ese momento. Al menos tenía a Molly fuera del camino, y con suerte Ginny había cogido la indirecta de que él no la aceptaría de vuelta tras su confrontación esa noche.

Las siguiente dos horas pasaron con viejos amigos y hablando cortésmente con la gente importante del Ministerio. También tuvo que compartir un amistoso baile o dos con algunas de las mujeres de los oficiales del Ministerio que querían bailar con el famoso Harry Potter, todo el tiempo deseando que fuera Hermione quién estuviera en sus brazos en lugar de esas brujas más mayores. Labia visto bailar con algunos magos y había tratado de no hacer caso al nudo de inquietud que sentía cuando la veía en sus brazos.

Finalmente, pasada la media noche, los últimos invitados se despidieron y se fueron. Mientras Lisa y Hermione ayudaban con la limpieza, Harry subió las escaleras para ver a James y Lily, encontrándolos profundamente dormidos en sus camas. Bajando las escalera, se encontró a Hermione que salía de la cocina y sonrió ante su cansado aspecto. "¿Una noche larga?" preguntó él.

"Si, pero ha sido divertido. No había bailado tanto desde hacía mucho tiempo," contestó ella con voz soñolienta. Ahogando un bostezo, preguntó, "¿Hay algo más que necesites que haga antes de que me acueste?"

Con sus pensamientos navegando atrás a su encuentro en la oficina, Harry miró sus ojos y contestó, "No, nada más. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho esta noche."

"Muy bien, buenas noches entonces," contestó ella, tratando de ignorar el revoloteó que había empezado en su estómago cuando había visto como se oscurecían sus ojos tras hacerle la pregunta. Pasando por su lado, se encaminó hacia las escalera, pensando que no podía esperar a quitarse le vestido y tomar un relajante y caliente ducha.

Una vez en su cuarto, con cuidado se quitó el vestido, colgándolo inmediatamente en el armario para no estropearlo. Dejando las joyas en el joyero, cogió su pijama favorito y se encaminó hacia el baño. Después de estar debajo del chorro de agua caliente unos veinte minutos, a regañadientes apagó el agua y salió de la ducha. Después de secarse, se puso el pijama y se limpió el maquillaje que llevaba. Sintiéndose si misma otra vez, se puso las zapatillas y salió del cuarto lleno de vapor, parando inmediatamente cuando vio a Harry sentado en un lado de su cama esperándola.

"¿Q- que haces en mi cuarto?" preguntó ella, asustada y espantada por su corazón traidor, que empezó a latir rápidamente con entusiasmo cuando lo vio.

Él permaneció sentado en silencio durante un momento, mirando la ropa blanca y las zapatillas a juego que ella llevaba mientas se preguntaba si llevaba algo debajo de eso, y entonces dijo, "Estoy aquí porque no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que ha pasado esta noche en mi oficina."

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de repente cuando él se levantó y empezó a cerrar la distancia entre ellos mientras ella tartamudeaba, "Oh, b-bueno yo, uh… yo…"

Incapaz de formar un pensamiento coherente en aquel momento, ella vio como él se detenía directamente delante de ella y levantaba un mano para acariciar su mejilla. "Sigo pensando en lo malditamente bien que me he sentido al tenerte en brazos, lo mucho que te deseo… no puedo irme a la cama como si esta noche no hubiera pasado nada cuando no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza."

"Y- yo no estoy segura de que debamos hacer… esto," contestó ella sin convicción, las palabras de él nadando en su cabeza mientras pensaba lo que la habían afectado sus besos. "Lo que pasó antes, en tu oficina, fue… maravilloso… pero realmente no debería pasar de nuevo." Ella sintió sus mejillas calentarse cuando recordó como se habían sentido sus labios en su pecho y luego se reprendió silenciosamente por hablar tan extensamente de algo que no debería haber pasado nunca. "Tu acabas de terminar con la señorita Weasley, y yo no quiero hacer nada que entristezca a James y Lily. Han pasado por mucho, merecen ser capaz de pasar un tiempo de calidad contigo, sin tener que compartirte con nadie."

"Realmente, lo que tengo en mente es algo que James y Lily no sabrán nuca, y no amo a Ginny," contestó él, recogiendo su sonrojado aspecto de repente. "Fui débil y tonto, y permití que su madre la empujara hacia mi en un momento donde era vulnerable y estaba solo. Ella simplemente era un cuerpo caliente a mi lado en la cama… uno que nunca llegué a conocer íntimamente." Cuando vio la mirada sorprendida en su cara, él sonrió tristemente y explicó, "He estado con dos mujeres desde que murió Luna, Ginny y otra que realmente solo era amistad, y con ambas no estuve interesado en llevarlo al plan físico. Pero tu… no he deseado a nadie de la manera en que lo hago contigo, y casi me asusta lo fácilmente que pierdo el control a tu alrededor."

Hermione permaneció allí de pie mirando sus magníficos ojos, el deseo de su cuerpo luchando contra la lógica de su cerebro, y supo que su cuerpo estaba ganando. Ella jamás había deseado a alguien tanto como deseaba a ese hombre que estaba delante suyo, ni siquiera Brian que había sido su primer y único amante. Cuando Harry alcanzó el lazo que ataba su ropa ella no se movió para detenerlo, simplemente siguió manteniendo el contacto visual con él. Sintió el lazo deshacerse y tembló cuando el frío aire golpeó su acalorada piel. Harry separó su ropa y dejó a sus ojos viajar por ella, mirando cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Incapaz de luchar más contra ello, Hermione cedió ante su deseo y buscó los botones de la camisa de Harry, desabrochándolos uno por uno. Harry la envolvió por la cintura con sus brazos y la sensación de sus manos en la espalda le provocó un hormigueo en la columna. Cuando finalmente logró desabrochar el último botón, deslizó la camisa por los brazos masculino y se maravilló con su pecho. No era un hombre musculoso, pero estaba bien dotado, con anchos y fuertes hombros, un pecho salpicado de pelo, y un llano estómago. Incapaz de resistirlo, Hermione colocó ambas manos en su pecho y las deslizó lentamente hacía su estómago, deleitándose con lo caliente que estaba la piel bajo sus dedos y palmas.

Aspirando en su aliento, Harry sacudió la camisa de sus brazos donde había estado colgando y le sacó el pijama, inmediatamente deslizándolo por sus brazos y lanzándolo al suelo. Tratando de ignorar la vergüenza que sentía estando desnuda ante él, Hermione desabrochó los pantalones de Harry, esperando para que él se sacara los zapatos y calcetines, y los eliminó rápidamente, junto con sus bóxers.

Ambos quedaron cara a cara de nuevo, cada uno dejando, abiertamente, vagar las miradas por el cuerpo del otro. Harry fue el primero en moverse cuando cerró la distancia entre ellos y la tomó en sus brazos. Harry capturó sus labios y vertió cada gramo de pasión que sentía hacía ella en ese beso, haciendo que las rodillas de Hermione se doblasen con la intensidad. Levantándola en sus brazos, Harry caminó hacia la cama de ella y la depositó gentilmente. Situándose a si mismo con cuidado encima de ella, permaneció inmóvil mientras estudiaba su cara, haciéndola sentir un poco incómoda con su escrutinio.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó ella débilmente, asustada por la respuesta que pudiera darle mientras todas sus inseguridades llegaban golpeándola a su alrededor.

"Eres muy hermosa," contestó él con una suave sonrisa. "Sabía desde el primer día que viniste a trabajar aquí que había algo especial en ti, y que eras una maravillosa persona. Pero cuanto más tiempo paso contigo, más notó las pequeñas cosas como las pecas salpicadas a través de tu nariz y mejillas, los reflejos dorados en tus ojos que brillan a la luz del sol, y el cariño con que miras a Lily y James cuando piensas que nadie está mirando. Eres una mujer asombrosa."

Él la besó otra vez mientas dejaba que una de sus manos explorara cada centímetro de cuerpo que podía alcanzar. Cuando terminó, Hermione restó estirada y jadeando bajo él, casi rogándole que les uniera y les hiciera uno. Cuando él se colocó para hacer eso, Hermione le dijo débilmente, "Por favor, ve despacio, solo he estado con un hombre, y fue hace bastante tiempo."

"Nunca haría nada que te lastimara," contestó él, rozando sus labios con los de ella en un ligero beso. Harry se deslizó en ella tan lentamente como su menguante restricción le permitió, y una vez que fue completamente rodeado por su calor empezaron una danza que muchos amantes habían bailado antes que ellos, completamente perdidos el uno en el otro.

---------

… _Voy a darme una ducha. Por favor, no estés aquí cuando salga…_

… _Luna me dijo que tu vendrías finalmente…_

…_¿llegó él ha decirte que la segunda mujer fui yo?…_

…_Te amo…_

Bueno, bueno, bueno, espero que haya cumplido sus expectativas, les haya gustado y la espera haya merecido la pena.

Muchas gracias a **Elementh; CalixtoNix** (me gusta ser cruel de vez en cuando;) )**; Isabela Black; tifanny; jim; bettisg **(espero que hayas podido soportar la espera y que te haya gustado)**; Hikaru-Hoshi** (espero haber llegado a tiempo y que todavía puedas leer el capítulo)**; MELINA POTTERa; dragonfly81; Luna Farién Black; arissita; Karina** (a lo tuyo se le llama llegar y besar al santo, puedo contestarte el review de milagro porque estaba a punto de subir el capítulo, así que no has tenido que esperar tanto como los demás, eres muy lista ;-) )

Besos,

Sonia

P.D. : Háganme feliz a mi y a la autora original y ayúdenme a llegar a los 100 reviews ;-)


	10. Repetición

Y aquí llego con el penúltimo capítulo del fic, todavía queda el epílogo, pero mejor no digo nada y leéis mis notas al final del capítulo.

Aclaración: Nada de esto es mío, nada de nada. Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, mal nos pese, y la historia es de Miscard. Yo solo la traduzco.

**Capítulo 10: Repetición**

Protegida con su sábana y manta, Hermione se acurrucó en el calor y se giró para ponerse en una posición más cómoda. Cuando su nariz chocó con algo, abrió los ojos soñolienta y se encontró cara a cara con un muy despierto Harry.

Viendo sus ojos abrirse como platos ante la sorpresa, Harry sonrió y dijo, "Buenos días."

"¿Días? ¿Ya es de día? ¡Tengo que levantarme y cuidar de Lily y James!" dijo ella con pánico en la voz, tratando con torpeza de desenredarse de la manta.

Ella detuvo sus movimientos frenéticos cuando Harry colocó una mano en su brazo y dijo, "Ya he bajado y le he dicho a Lisa que cuide de ellos esta mañana para que nosotros pudiéramos levantarnos tarde y hablar de lo que pasó anoche."

"¡¿Tu que!" exclamó Hermione mientras una expresión de enfado cruzaba su cara. "¡Como te atreves a asumir que sabes lo que quiero! Y estoy segura que Lisa sabe lo que pasó anoche entre nosotros, incluso si tu no hubieras ido y le hubieras dicho eso, y yo tengo que trabajar con ella. Probablemente pensará que soy alguna clase de libertina que está tratando de ocupar el lugar de Ginny. ¿Cómo pudiste?"

"Sólo pensé…" empezó Harry, solo para ser interrumpido por su persistente ira.

"No piensas en absoluto," dijo Hermione furiosamente cuando finalmente salió de la cama y se puso el pijama. Caminando hacia la puerta de su baño, se giró para encarar a Harry con lágrimas en los ojos y dijo, "Voy a darme una ducha. Por favor no estés aquí cuando salga."

Harry miró con incredulidad como ella desaparecía en el baño, preguntándose que había hecho para hacerla enfadar tanto con él. Pensó que sería agradable pasar algo de tiempo juntos esa mañana, especialmente después de lo que habían compartido anoche. Había sido mucho tiempo desde que sintiera tal deseo por una mujer, y anoche mientras estaba dentro de ella pudo sentir como el muro que había construido alrededor de su corazón empezaba a derrumbarse. Quería pasar cada minuto despierto con ella, descubrir todo lo que pudiese de ella, y el modo en que ella lo había alejado le aturdía y confundía sin remedio. ¿Ella no había sentido la misma conexión que él esa noche? Con un suspiro resignado, se levantó de la cama y lanzó una última mirada a la puerta del baño. Esperando que una ducha caliente y algo de tiempo sola la ayudaran a aclarar su cabeza, Harry cerró la puerta tras él y se dirigió a su oficina para tener algo de tiempo para si solo.

--

Hermione había estado de pie con la espalda pegada a la puerta del cuarto de baño hasta que oyó a Harry salir de la habitación. Suspirando y limpiándose las lágrimas, se quitó la ropa y entró a la ducha. Dejando que el agua caliente corriera por sus doloridos músculos, cerró los ojos y trató de no pensar en lo maravilloso que se habían sentido las manos y labios de Harry sobre su cuerpo anoche. Casi podía sentir la sensación de sus labios en su estómago mientras plantaba besos en su piel caliente, y el modo en que las yemas de sus dedos parecían deslizarse por cada parte de sus lugares más privados, sentimientos ilícitos que nunca antes había experimentado. Excitándose otra vez mientras las memorias bailaban en su mente, Hermione dejó a sus manos vagar por los sitios que ansiaban ser tocados y procedió a darse placer a si misma, todo el tiempo deseando que fueran las manos de Harry en vez de las suyas. Después, terminó rápido y salió. Secándose, volvió a ponerse el pijama una vez más y entró a su habitación para vestirse para el día.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, se preguntaba como reaccionaría Lisa hacia ella. Ella había llegado a ser un compañera de trabajo y amiga y temía perder la amistad que compartían la entristecía. No había hecho muchos amigos a lo largo de los años, pero Lisa era muy dulce, y una personar humanitaria y era difícil que no te gustara la chica. Cuando la repentina memoria de lo que pasó con Cole anoche invadió su mente, Hermione se detuvo justo en la entrada de la cocina y respiró profundamente. Habían sido veinticuatro horas locas… era sorprendente lo rápido que su tranquila vida se había desbaratado.

Reuniendo su coraje, Hermione entró en la cocina y tomó asiento en la mesa al lado de Lily. Sonriendo ante la entusiasta bienvenida de la niña, se giró para coger una tostada y Lisa se acercó a ella con un cafetera en una mano. Mientras llenaba la taza de Hermione con el caliente líquido, la miró con una expresión ilegible en su cara y preguntó, "¿Una noche accidentada?"

"Ya puedes decirlo," contestó Hermione débilmente.

Lisa asintió con conocimiento y no dijo nada más. Mientras comían silenciosamente, James se levantó y colocó su plato en el fregadero. Justo cuando Hermione abrió la boca para decirle algo, Lisa dijo, "¿Por qué no vais tu y Lily a jugar arriba, y dentro de un rato subimos Hermione o yo?"

"Bien," dijo Lily feliz cogiendo la mano de James y siguiéndolo fuera de la habitación.

Hermione los vio irse y cuando se giró hacia Lisa, la vio agitar su varita y lanzar un hechizo silenciador en la habitación. Después de poner su varita de regreso a la mesa, al lado de su plato, miró a Hermione a los ojos y preguntó, "¿Quieres hablar de ello?"

"No lo sé," contestó Hermione sinceramente, "Aún no estoy completamente segura de que yo misma lo entienda." Cuando Lisa permaneció en silencio Hermione continuó, "Yo, bueno… anoche Harry y yo… ¡oh, ni siquiera puedo decirlo!"

Lisa la miró durante un momento antes de preguntar, "¿Dormiste con Harry anoche?"

"Si," contestó Hermione, con la voz llena de angustia. "Yo no quería, realmente no. Fui a darme una ducha, y cuando entré a la habitación después él me estaba esperando, y… oh, no se que hacer."

Lisa permaneció en silencio un rato, y Hermione empezó a moverse nerviosamente. Finalmente Lisa dijo, "Luna me dijo que finalmente vendrías."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Hermione, confundida.

Lisa sonrió ante la evidente confusión en su voz y contestó, "Luna y yo éramos las mejores amigas durante nuestros días en Hogwarts. Cuando se casó con Harry, y descubrió que estaba embarazada, Luna me preguntó si quería trabajar para ellos. Yo pasaba por un mal momento económico y sabía que intentaba ayudarme, así que acepté el trabajo. Nos lo pasamos muy bien juntos, parecía como si me pagaran para pasar el tiempo con mi mejor amiga. La ayudé con James después de que naciera… ella y Harry eran muy felices juntos, y estuvieron extasiados cuando descubrieron que esperaban a Lily." Lisa suspiró mientras recordaba los buenos tiempos que habían experimentado con Luna y dijo, "Pronto, después de que naciera Lily, Luna empezó a actuar raro. Parecía como si intentara alejarse de Harry y los niños. Cuando la encaré por ello un día, me confió que había 'visto' su muerte y que pronto se iría."

Ante la obvia mirada de incredulidad de Hermione, Lisa dijo, "¿Lo tomo como que no crees demasiado en la adivinación?"

"No," contestó Hermione, "Nunca fue mi asignatura favorita en la escuela."

"Mía tampoco," dijo Lisa con una sonrisa, "Pero Luna era algo de Vidente, y dio bastantes predicciones y lecturas que se hicieran realidad. Creía en su habilidad, al igual que Harry, así que cuando me dijo que había previsto su propia muerte, tuve miedo por ella. Cuando pasaron seis meses y no pasó nada, fue lo suficientemente tonta para permitirme pensar que se había equivocado. Cuando Harry me dijo lo que había pasado… ella era como una hermana para mi, y me rompió el corazón cuando murió."

Hermione miró compasivamente a Lisa, sabiendo lo mucho que dolía perder a alguien a quien querías, y esperó silenciosamente a que continuara. Después de secarse ligeramente los ojos con un pañuelo, Lisa suspiró y continuó, "Una semana antes de que la mataran, estábamos sentadas en este misma mesa, hablando sobre el futuro. Ella retomó su visión y dijo que había algo más que le había sido revelado en ella. Había visto que Harry encontraría a su verdadera alma gemela pocos años después de que ella se fuera y dijo que la mujer tendría problemas para aceptar sus sentimientos porque había sido muy herida en el pasado."

El presentimiento de Lisa fue reforzado cuando Hermione esquivó su mirada después de que dijera la última parte. Imaginando que no tenía nada que perder, Lisa dijo, "Él no ha dormido con nadie más que Luna… hasta anoche fue así. Debes de importarle mucho si bajó sus defensas para dejarte entrar, y odiaría que le hirieran de nuevo."

"¿Cómo sabes que no ha estado con nadie más?" preguntó Hermione, preguntándose como era de cercana la relación que tenían ella y Harry.

"Estoy segura de que él te dijo que había salido con dos mujeres después de la muerte de Luna," cuando Hermione asintió en confirmación ella dijo, "¿Te dijo que la segunda mujer fui yo?"

"¿Tu y Harry salisteis después de que muriera Luna?" preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

"Si, salimos dos veces y entonces nos dimos cuentas que no iba a ninguna parte. Creo que simplemente estábamos solos, y ambos echamos mucho de menos a Luna. Encontrábamos consuelo el uno en el otro," contestó Lisa quedamente.

"¿Tienes sentimientos por Harry?" preguntó Hermione con cautela, realmente sin estar segura de querer saber la respuesta.

"No," contestó Lisa con una sonrisa tranquilizante. "Me di cuenta en nuestra segunda cita que lo veía más como un hermano que como un posible interés romántico. Es alguien con quien puedo hablar cuando tengo un problema o simplemente necesito hablar, y él viene a mi si necesita una oreja amiga que le escuche."

"Oh," fue todo lo que dijo Hermione. Su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos confusos y se masajeó las sienes cuando sintió llegarle un dolor de cabeza. "Si no te importa cuidar a James y Lily esta mañana, creo que iré a tumbarme un rato."

"Por supuesto que los cuidaré," contestó ella. Hermione le dio las gracias y justo cuando salía de la cocina Lisa dijo, "Por favor piensa en lo que te he dicho, y no cierres a Harry. He notado que te importa tanto como tu a él, no te niegues a ti misma la posibilidad de ser feliz y del amor verdadero."

Sin otra palabra Hermione dejó la cocina, y una muy curiosa Lisa, detrás.

--

Harry había pasado el tiempo que Lisa y Hermione estuvieron hablando en la cocina paseando por su oficina. Visiones de la noche anterior seguían reproduciéndose en su mente, junto con lo maravillosos que se había sentido sostener a Hermione entre sus brazos mientras bailaban. No podía sacársela de la cabeza y eso lo estaba volviendo loco. Caminando hacia su silla, se dejó caer en ella con un suspiro y sus ojos se posaron en la foto de Luna que tenía en su escritorio ahora que Ginny se había ido. Cogiéndola dijo, "No tengo ni idea de que hacer Luna, no me he sentido así desde que me enamoré de ti." Sintiendo la vergüenza avasallarlo él murmuró, "Realmente, lo que siento por ella parece más… intenso de alguna manera y siento como si te estuviera siendo infiel. Pero ella es tan maravillosa con Lily y James, los ama y trata como si fueran sus propios hijos." Pasando una mano por su pelo dejó la fotografía en la mesa y dijo, "Lo estropeé cuando permití que Ginny se metiera en mi vida, no voy a estropearlo otra vez dejando escapar a Hermione."

Decidiendo que necesitaba hablar con Hermione en ese instante, Harry se levantó y se dirigió al recibidor, caminando directamente hacia él, la persona a la que buscaba.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento en mi oficina?" preguntó Harry formalmente, haciendo que Hermione le diera una mirada extraña.

"Um, claro," contestó ella, siguiéndole hacia el cuarto. Ella se sentó en una de las sillas delante del escritorio mientras él cerraba la puerta y la seguía al interior.

Él se sentó en la silla a su lado y cuando se giró y la encaró ella tenía una mirada sorprendida en su cara. Buscando, él cogió una de sus manos entre las suyas y dijo, "No sé como te sientes con respecto a lo de anoche, pero quiero decirte que me alegro de que pasara."

"Lo admito, estaba insegura cuando me giré y te vi en mi cama esta mañana," contestó Hermione. "Lo que pasó anoche fue maravilloso, pero no quiero hacer nada que haga que Lily y James se sientan incómodos a mi alrededor. Ellos lo están haciendo tan bien ahora, no quiero ponerlo en peligro."

"Yo tampoco," acordó Harry, "Pero quiero estar contigo al mismo tiempo."

Estuvieron sentados en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro mientras varios pensamientos corrían por sus mentes. Antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, Harry se inclinó y cogió su cara entre sus manos. Inclinándose hacia ella, reclamó sus labios en un beso lleno de pasión, tratando de comunicar todo lo que sentía por ella. Cuando la probó, él pudo sentirse endurecer y la besó más fuertemente.

El corazón de Hermione aceleró su ritmo cuando él empezó a besarla, y a medida que el beso se hacía más apasionado se encontró a si misma perdida en los sentimientos que la envolvían. Con todos los pensamientos de Lily y James fuera de su mente, Hermione le devolvió el beso. De repente necesitando estar más cerca de él, ella se deslizó sin romper el beso y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Enterrando las manos en su pelo, ella gimió cuando las manos de él se deslizaron bajo su camisa y empezaron a acariciar sus pechos. Perdiéndose en su deseo por el otro, empezaron a moverse el uno contra el otro inconscientemente, buscando la culminación.

Sacando las manos de su camisa, Harry la rodeó con los brazos por la espalda se levantó, cogiéndola con él. Sentándola en el escritorio, él agitó la mano hacia los objetos que lo ocupaban y los mandó volando y cayendo al suelo. Tumbándola sobre su espalda, Harry procedió a desvestirse a él y a ella. Cuando se unió a ella una vez más, la miró a los ojos y dijo, "Te amo."

Con lágrimas enturbiando su visión, Hermione miró fijamente sus preciosos ojos verdes y con voz temblorosa contestó, "Merlín ayúdame, también te amo."

Harry la observó, perdiéndose en sus claros ojos marrones, en la maravilla de los sentimientos que ella le provocaba. Inclinándose hacia ella, la besó tiernamente y de dispuso a llevarlos a ambos más allá del límite de la razón.

IMGhttp/img. siguiente es el epilogo y son unas 30 páginas, así que los spoilers son un poco más largos.

…_Feliz navidad mamá…_

…_tienes mi regalo de navidad, ¿no?…_

…_Harry, prométeme que te asegurarás que el bebé va a estar bien…_

…_Nuestra vida juntos acaba de empezar, simplemente no puedes dejarme ahora…_

…_¡¿Qué demonios está haciendo ÉL en MI casa!…_

…_Severus Snape…_

Y ahora es cuando todo el mundo va a querer matarme, y yo no voy a poder disculparme lo suficiente, pero tengo que decíroslo, lo he intentado, Dios sabe, y yo también, que lo he intentado, pero no he llegado, no he podido terminar de traducir el epílogo a tiempo.

El capítulo 11 consta de 30 páginas, y con los cursos que he realizado las últimas dos semanas, más mi vida social, que no es mucha ni muy activa, pero algo hay, no he tenido tiempo de terminar de traducirlo, y prefiero dejaros esperar hasta que regrese de vacaciones (más o menos sobre el 1 de setiembre, pero no puedo asegurar nada) y colgaros entonces el capítulo bien traducido que ahora las cinco o seis páginas que tengo y que dejan mucho que desear.

Lo siento, espero que me perdonéis y que cuando cuelgue el epílogo no haya perdido lectores por el camino por haceros esperar demasiado, lamento no haber terminado a tiempo, pero por algo los imprevistos se llaman así. Lo siento.

Muchas gracias a **Hikaru-Hoshi; Anairam h/h; tifanny; Mire; Arabella-G-Potter-Black; Elementh; jim; Suri-chan; arissita; Hermian Vampires's; Luna Farién Black; bettisg; Karina; dragonfly81**.

Que tengan unas felices vacaciones.

Besos,

Sonia


	11. Epílogo

Si, si, lo sé, pero por ahora lean el epílogo, al final encontrareis mis excusas/explicaciones y agradecimientos, no quiero haceros esperar más rato ya.

Aclaración: Nada de esto es mío, nada de nada. Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, mal nos pese, y la historia es de Miscard. Yo solo la traduzco.

-------------

**Capítulo 11: Epílogo – Las maravillas mágicas de la vida**

**N/A:** Finalmente está hecho. El capítulo final de Se busca niñera está completo y es más largo que cualquier otro capítulo que haya escrito antes.

_**Un año más tarde …**_

"Hermy, papá ha dicho que se spone que venga a buscarte," dijo Lily mientras su sonriente cara aparecía por la puerta de la habitación de Hermione.

"Es 'supone' Lily," la corrigió Hermione, sonriendo. "¿Y por que se supone que debes venir a buscarme?"

"No se," contestó Lily con la misma sonrisa satisfecha que tenía Harry cuando estaba a punto de hacer algo. "Papá dijo que tengo que llevarte abajo a la sala de estar."

"Bueno entonces, supongo que debería ir a ver lo que quiere, ¿no?" dijo Hermione, cogiendo la mano de Lily. Mientras bajaban hacia el vestíbulo, Hermione miró todas las decoraciones navideñas que colgaban por todas partes, añadiendo una atmósfera muy festiva a la casa.

Lily tiró de ella bajando las escaleras excitada mientras ella dejaba que el espíritu navideño la envolviera, junto con la curiosidad por lo que Harry había planeado para ella. Tenía que ser algo bueno si Lily estaba así de emocionada.

Lily se detuvo justo fuera de la sala de estar y saltaba de arriba abajo. "¡Entra, entra!"

"Está bien," contestó Hermione, riendo. Alcanzando el pomo de la puerta, jadeó cuando sintió un hormigueo recorrerla desde la mano, hacia todo el cuerpo. Mirándose, jadeó de nuevo cuando vio que ahora llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco. Era simple, largo hasta los pies con una blusa adornada con cuentas y un simple lazo en la espalda atado a la cintura… y era el más hermoso que había visto nunca. Mientras su estomago se excitaba de nervios sin motivo aparente, la puerta se abrió y sus ojos se abrieron ante la escena que tenia enfrente, Mirando a Lily, notó que la hermosa niña llevaba un vestido similar al suyo y una gran sonrisa.

"¿Vas a quedarte allí fuera, o vas a unirte a James y a mi aquí?" preguntó Harry divertido y ella pudo prácticamente notar la sonrisa satisfecha de su voz.

Atravesando la puerta, ella contempló la escena antes de detenerse inmediatamente. La sala había sido convertida y lucía impresionante. Había luces de hadas flotando por el techo, un árbol de Navidad hermosamente decorado en una esquina, y Harry estaba de pie delante de la rugiente chimenea con James a su lado. Finalmente moviéndose, Hermione empezó a andar hacía ellos y preguntó, "¿Qué es todo esto? Creía que solo tendríamos un simple cena de Nochebuena y luego nos iríamos a la cama?"

"Bueno, James, Lily y yo estábamos hablando sobre que comprarte para Navidad, y entonces empezamos a hablar de lo que ellos querían para navidad… y bueno, tal vez deberían decírtelo ellos," contestó Harry, mirando de Lily a James.

Hermione miró como James caminaba hacia ella y le sonrió tiernamente. Había avanzado mucho en el último año; había trabajado con él cada día, tratando de hacerlo hablar, y él estaba saliendo de su coraza más y más cada día. Incluso su interacción con los otros adultos estaba mejorando, y ella estaba muy orgullosa de él. Sintiéndole coger su mano, ella saltó de sus pensamientos y le vio con una sonrisa en su cara. "Hermione", dijo él suavemente, mirándola tímidamente, "Lily y yo hablamos de ello con papá, y para Navidad nos gustaría que tu fueras nuestra nueva mamá."

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas inmediatamente y cayó de rodillas para estar cara a cara con James. "Pero James, incluso si vuestra madre ya no está más con vosotros, ella sigue siendo tu madre y yo nunca soñaría ocupar su lugar. Además, yo ya pienso en ti y en Lily como si fuerais mis propios hijos, y os quiero mucho a ambos."

"Y nosotros te queremos a ti," dijo Lily, acercándose y cogiéndole la otra mano. "¿Y queremos saber si te casarás con papá y serás nuestra nueva mamá?"

Cuando Hermione alzó la vista, Harry estaba de pie detrás de sus hijos, sujetando una caja abierta con un anillo en su mano. Mientras lágrimas de felicidad bajaban por sus mejillas, Harry alcanzó a limpiar algunas y dijo, "Tu ya formas parte de nuestra familia; nos cuidas cuando enfermamos, estás ahí cuando te necesitamos, y siempre te aseguras de hacernos saber lo mucho que significamos para ti. Lo eres todo para nosotros y no podemos imaginarnos vivir un solo día sin ti. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo… bueno, debería preguntarte quieres casarte con nosotros, Hermione?"

Hermione rió y gritó al mismo tiempo. Miró de Harry a James y luego a Lily, las tres caras mirándola expectantes. Volviendo a mirar a Harry preguntó, "Lily, James, ¿puedo hablar con vuestro padre a solas un momento?"

Rompió un poco su corazón ver sus caras entristecerse ante el pensamiento de una negativa por su parte. De mala gana, James cogió la mano de Lily y caminaron hacia la puerta con la cabeza gacha. Cuando ella apartó la mirada de las figuras abatidas de los niños, miró de nuevo a Harry para ver reflejada la expresión de sus hijos en su cara. Cogiendo las manos de él entre las suyas, ella le sonrió y dijo, "No estoy diciendo 'no' Harry, solo quiero hablar contigo antes de contestar para asegurarme que esto es realmente lo que quieres."

Su rostro se iluminó un poco y dijo, "Esto es absolutamente lo que quiero. Desde el primer día que cruzaste la puerta principal, mi vida no ha sido la misma… ha sido mejor de lo que nunca pude imaginar. Puede que empezaras trabajando para mi, y tuviéramos nuestros roces al principio, pero una vez que vi como era Ginny realmente y dejé de negar mis sentimientos hacia ti… bueno, la vida ha sido brillante." Acunando la cara de Hermione entre sus manos, gentilmente acarició su piel con los pulgares y siguió, "Todo este tiempo que pensábamos que disimulábamos y lográbamos esconder nuestra relación de James y Lily? Bueno, ellos lo sabían y me encararon hace dos semanas. Los tres tuvimos una muy aclarativa conversación y era casi como si leyeran mi mente. Había estado pensando proponerte matrimonio para Navidad y vinieron con la misma idea… y aquí estamos." Cogiendo la mano izquierda de Hermione en la suya, se arrodilló delante de ella y colocó un anillo cerca de la uña de su dedo anular, deslizándolo, y preguntó, ¿Hermione Jane Granger, quieres casarte conmigo?"

"Si, quiero casarme contigo," contestó ella mientras lágrimas de felicidad caían de sus ojos. Ella rió cuando oyó a Lily y James gritar felices detrás de la puerta donde obviamente habían estado escuchando. Finalmente mirando al anillo que Harry había puesto en su dedo dijo, "Harry, ¡este anillo es absolutamente fascinante!"

"Me alegra que pienses eso, porque lo eligió Lily," contestó Harry mientras James y Lily entraban corriendo hacia ellos, ambas caras brillando de felicidad.

Lily corrió hacia Hermione y lanzó los brazos alrededor de su cintura, dándole un gran abrazo. "¡Estoy tan contenta de que hayas dicho que si, y de que te gusta mi anillo! Era tan bonito, como tu."

Hermione se inclinó y besó la cabeza de Lily y miró hacia James, que estaba de pie orgullosamente al lado de su padre sonriéndole. Con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Lily, abrió el otro en una invitación y él caminó hacia ella sin vacilar. Lo envolvió fuertemente entre sus brazos y lo apretó ligeramente. Besando a James en la cima de la cabeza también, haciendo que las mejillas del niño se tiñeran de rosa, Hermione dijo, "En este momento me siento como la persona más afortunada del mundo."

"Oh, la noche solo acaba de empezar," dijo Harry traviesamente. Caminando hacia la puerta, le hizo señas a alguien para que entrara, y entraron Lisa, Cole y los padres de Hermione.

Cuando Hermione vio a sus padres allí de pie, levantó una ceja y preguntó, "¿Mamá… papá? No es que no me alegre de veros, pero… ¿qué estáis haciendo aquí? ¿Me dijisteis que no podríais venir para Navidad?"

"Hola cariño," contestó su madre mientras caminaba hacia ella y le daba un abrazo. "Tu joven compañero nos llamó para hacernos saber lo que planeaba y queríamos que fuera una sorpresa. Esperábamos que fuera algo más que una celebración de Navidad. ¿no es cierto?"

"Si lo es," contestó Hermione, sonriéndoles amplia y felizmente a sus padres. "¡Harry me pidió que me casara con él y he dicho que si!"

"Enhorabuena cielo," dijo su padre, dándole también un abrazo. Girándose, cogió la mano de Harry y dijo, "Enhorabuena a ti también, Harry. Solo asegurate de cuidar muy bien a nuestra pequeña."

"Planeo hacerlo Señor," contestó Harry, luciendo un poco nervioso bajo la intensa mirada del señor Granger y la oculta advertencia de sus palabras.

Lily, quién había estado callada hasta ese momento se acercó a Jane, la madre de Hermione, y preguntó, ¿Eso significa que ahora serás mi nueva abuela?"

"Claro que si, se supone que lo es," contestó Jane, sonriéndole a la hermosa niña rubia que estaba ante ellos, mirándola con sus grandes ojos verdes.

"Bien, porque solo tengo al abuelo Lovegood y no lo veo muy a menudo," contestó Lily, como cualquier niño inocente haría, pero su comentario golpeó duramente a Harry.

No había pensado en como había estado el padre de Luna por mucho tiempo y una puñalada de culpabilidad le golpeó. Jurándose ponerse en contacto con su antiguo suegro en la próxima oportunidad que tuviese, Harry dijo, "Creo que ya hemos hecho esperar demasiado al Ministro, ¿no?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Hermione, perpleja, preguntándose que otras sorpresas tenía Harry bajo la manga.

"Bueno, imaginé que ya que tus padres están aquí, y yo no tengo a nadie más que quiero aquí además de Cole, Lisa y los niños, que podía casarnos esta noche. Ahora."

Hermione miró a Harry con una mirada llena de amor brillando en sus ojos y dijo, "Eso suena a una maravillosa idea."

Lily corrió hacia la puerta e hizo señas al Ministro, que había estado esperando fuera de la habitación por si era necesario o no, para que entrara y se uniera a ellos. Entrando con una sonrisa el Ministro dijo, "Veo que después de todo celebraremos."

"Gracias por esperar," contestó Harry, "Había algunas cosas que teníamos que aclarar primero, pero ahora estamos listos."

"¡Brillante! Vamos a empezar la ceremonia entonces, ¿podemos? A mi esposa le gustaría que estuviera en casa para cenar con la familia esta noche y como probablemente saben, no es sabio disgustar a una esposa durante las vacaciones."

"Está totalmente en lo cierto," estuvo de acuerdo el Sr. Granger inmediatamente con una sonrisa hacia su mujer. Cuando ella lo fulminó con la mirada de regreso, él desvió la mirada de ella y se centró otra vez más en el Ministro de Magia, haciendo que los adultos en la habitación riesen.

Harry se movió para ponerse de pie al lado del Ministro de Magia mientras Hermione seguía a su padre hacia el final de la estancia, junto con Lily. James se colocó orgullosamente al lado de su padre con una sonrisa, como si Navidad hubiera llegado antes (lo que en cierto modo, era). Con un poco de ajetreo al final del cuarto, y un movimiento de varita del Ministro, una hermosa música llenó el aire. Con un ramo de flores que Lisa había transfigurado y le había dado, Lily caminó por el corto pasillo y se colocó orgullosamente en el lado opuesto de su padre y hermano. El padre de Hermione la cogió por el brazo mientras su madre se sentaba llorosa al lado de Cole y Lisa en una de las pocas sillas que quedaban en la sala.

Después de llevar a su hija al frente de la habitación y dársela a Harry con sus bendiciones, el Ministro de Magia ofició la ceremonia para casarlos. Después, tuvieron una gran comida de celebración a la que no pudieron convencer al Ministro de quedarse ante la insistencia de que su mujer lo quería en casa cuanto antes. Cuando todo el mundo estuvo lleno y soñoliento, se hicieron las preparaciones para la mañana de Navidad y todo el mundo fue a acostarse. Cuando Hermione se giró para dirigirse a la habitación de Harry esa noche después de acostar a James y Lily, el la detuvo y preguntó, "¿Por qué no dormimos en tu habitación esta noche?"

"Está bien" contestó Hermione, confundida. "¿Pero puedo preguntar por qué prefieres dormir en una cama pequeña cuando tu tienes una dos veces mayor?"

Caminado hacia ella, Harry colocó los brazos alrededor de su cintura y dijo, "Primero, quiero que entiendas que lo que voy a decirte no es de ningún modo para herir tus sentimientos." Cuando ella asintió él prosiguió. "Esa habitación, la cama que está en mi cuarto… la compartí con Luna y Ginny. No estoy orgulloso de haber permitido a Ginny allí pero eso está en el pasado, tu eres mi futuro, y es por es por lo que no quiero que tengamos la misma habitación o cama. Si estás de acuerdo, traerán una nueva cama pasado mañana y escogeremos alguna de las otras habitaciones para que sea la nuestra."

Hermione permaneció allí de pie mirándolo mientras hablaba, genuinamente sobrecogida por la consideración de él sobre sus sentimientos. Mientras él esperaba una respuesta, ella dijo, "Para mi está bien," y lo besó profundamente. Cuando ella lo separó y él le sonrió, Hermione añadió, "No sé de otro hombre que haya sido tan considerado con los sentimientos de su nueva esposa. Tengo que admitirlo, pasó por mi mente que tendría que compartir contigo la misma habitación que tuviste con ellas."

"Bueno, ahora no tendrás que hacerlo." Levantándola en brazos, Harry la llevó hacia su habitación y la dejó suavemente en la cama. Cerrando y bloqueando la puerta mientras lanzaba un hechizo insonorizador, regresó hacia ella y se tumbó encima de Hermione. Reclamando sus labios en un acalorado beso, empezó a desvestirla lentamente, saboreando cada centímetro de su suave y sedosa piel que descubría. Pasaron la noche explorando el cuerpo del otro, no como amantes ya, sino como marido y mujer, saboreando el hecho de que su nueva vida juntos tenía un muy, muy hermoso principio.

--

"¿Papá? ¿Hermy? ¡Es hora de abrir los regalos!" llegó la voz de Lily a través de la puerta del cuarto de Hermione muy temprano esa mañana de Navidad, así como un ruido en la puerta para marcar su presencia. Cuando Harry se desenredó de su nueva esposa y miró el reloj gruñó y dijo, "¡Maldita sea, sólo son las seis y media de la mañana!"

Bostezando abiertamente y estirándose lánguidamente, dándole una hermosa visión a Harry, Hermione dijo, "Pero es la mañana de Navidad, todos los niños se despiertan antes del alba para que puedan abrir todos los regalos en el menor tiempo posible. Creo que mi record de tiempo fueron diez minutos."

"Erm, bueno… hay algo que debería decirte," dijo Harry, mirándola un poco seriamente. "Realmente nunca tuve una Navidad memorable mientras crecía así que de algún modo, lo arreglo con James y Lily, me temo."

"¿Y tu crees que eso es una mala cosa?" preguntó ella, mirándole con amor brillando en sus ojos. "Harry, también los malcriaste el año pasado. Si Lily y James actuaran como dos niños malcriados que nunca escuchan, entonces quizá si podría criticar el hecho de que los malcríes. Pero son dos de los más maravillosos niños que jamás he tenido el placer de conocer y ni siquiera puedo decirte lo orgullosa que me siento de ser su madrastra."

Harry se inclinó y empezó a besarla apasionadamente, esperando poder repetir lo que habían hecho durante las altas horas de la madrugada, pero una vez más Lily gritó, "¡Paaaaappppppáááááá…vamos!"

Cuando empezó a hacer girar el pomo de la puerta, ambos se miraron y rieron silenciosamente. "Será mejor que nos levantemos antes de que convenzan a Lisa de que use su varita para abrir la puerta." Dijo Harry.

"Ella no haría eso," contestó Hermione, mirándole con algo de duda en su expresión.

"No, ella lo sabe mejor," contestó él con una sonrisa. "Pero nunca sabes con su raro sentido del humor. Vamos, mejor que nos levantemos y vistamos para que los niños puedan abrir sus regalos."

Cuando se hubieron vestido, Harry tomó la mano de Hermione y abrió la puerta de la habitación, solo para ser casi tirado al suelo por Lily cuando ésta corrió hacia él y lo abrazó por las piernas. Cuando él soltó la mano de Hermione y cogió a su hija en brazos, Lily se inclinó para besar a Hermione en la mejilla y dijo, "Feliz Navidad mamá."

Lágrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de Hermione después de que dijera eso y mientras le sonreía a Lily preguntó, "¿Pero antes me has llamado Hermy?"

"Quería decírtelo por primera vez cuando te viera," contestó Lily con una gran sonrisa. "¿Ahora por favor podemos ir abrir los regalos?"

"Si, si podemos," dijo Harry riéndose. Caminando hacia el vestíbulo, vio a James parado y dijo, "Feliz Navidad hijo."

"Feliz Navidad papá," contestó James sonriendo. Mirando a Hermione, sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado cuando dijo, "Feliz Navidad, mamá."

Hermione caminó hacia James y se arrodilló frente a él hasta estar a la altura de sus ojos. Poniendo gentilmente una mano en su brazo dijo, "James, no tienes que llamarme mamá si no quieres hacerlo. Está bien si sigues llamándome Hermione."

"No, quiero llamarte mamá," contestó él. "Eso solo que es algo… nuevo."

"Sé lo que quieres decir," dijo Hermione mientras le sonreía amorosamente. Levantándose, le tendió la mano y él la cogió. Los cuatro se encaminaron hacia las escaleras para encontrarse con los padres de Hermione, Lisa y Cole esperando alrededor del árbol de Navidad. "Tratamos de mantenerlos esperando tanto como hemos podido," dijo Lisa con una sonrisa.

"Es mejor que el año pasado," dijo Harry mirando a Hermione. "¿A que hora te han levantado esta vez?"

"Cinco de la mañana," contesté ella, bostezando de nuevo.

Cuando los adultos se instalaron con tazas de té caliente que echaban vapor, James y Lily separaron los regalos de cada uno y empezaron a abrirlo lo más rápido que pudieron. Quince minutos después todos los juguetes habían sido desenvueltos y abiertos, y los dos jugaban felizmente con sus nuevas cosas. Cuando Harry se sentó al pie del árbol, repartiendo los regalos de los demás, Cole dijo, "Harry, ¿te importaría darle ese de ahí a Lisa de mi parte?"

"Claro," dijo Harry, buscando el regalo que señalaba Cole. Al encontrarlo se lo tendió a Lisa como había pedido Cole y encontró el que había estado buscando para darle a Hermione. Sin prestar atención, oyó a Lisa ahogar un grito y levantó la vista para encontrarla sujetando un anillo con un solitario diamante de un quilate en su mano, mirando a Cole con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿Bueno, que dices?" preguntó Cole. "¿Lisa, quieres casarte conmigo?"

"¡Si!" dijo Lisa felizmente mientras Cole cogía el anillo y se lo ponía en el dedo anular izquierdo. Lisa se lanzó sobre Cole en un gran abrazo y lo besó. "Que maravilloso regalo de Navidad, muchas gracias."

"Quería que fuera especial, ¿Y que es más especial que proponértelo delante de toda la gente a la que consideramos como nuestra familia?" preguntó él. "Solo esperaba que la espontánea boda de anoche no apagara esto."

Hermione estaba sentada en el sofá con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, tocada por la escena que se desplegaba ante ella. Harry caminó hacia ella y se sentó a su lado, limpiando las lágrimas que había en sus mejillas. "¿Ya era hora, no crees?" susurró él, haciéndola reír.

"Si, eso creo," contestó ella, mirándole.

"Este es para ti, de mí," dijo él y luego se corrigió, "Bueno, de tus padres y mío."

Mirándole con curiosidad, abrió la caja y sacó un reloj de aspecto viejo. Insegura de cómo reaccionar, le miró y más que decir preguntó, "¿Gracias?"

Riéndose, Harry miró a sus padres y luego a ella de nuevo. "Es un traslador," explicó. "Tus padres han acordado quedarse hasta después de Año Nuevo para que puedan conocer mejor a sus nietos y luego entonces, el dos de enero, nos iremos a nuestra luna de miel."

"¿De verdad?" preguntó ella, emocionada por aquel gesto. Cuando él asintió, Hermione preguntó, "¿Y a donde iremos?"

"Eso, mi querido corazón, es una sorpresa," contestó Harry enigmáticamente.

Justo en ese momento, Lily se acercó a Hermione y le dio un sobre. "Hice esto para ti esta mañana," dijo ella suavemente, como si estuviera divulgando un secreto. "Lo habría hecho antes, pero no sabía que se suponía tenía que hacerlo."

Cuando Lily permaneció allí de pie sonriendo como si no hubiera nada extraño en lo que acababa de decir, Hermione miró a Harry y luego de vuelta al sobre en sus manos. Dejando el traslador a un lado, Hermione abrió el sobre para encontrar una postal que había hecho la propia Lily. Tenía el dibujo de Santa Claus en la parte frontal (tan bien como una niña de cinco años podría dibujar, de todos modos) y se leía "Feliz Navidad para mi nueva mamá." Abriéndolo, Hermione leyó lo que Lily había escrito y miró a la niña con curiosidad y preguntó, "Lily, me temo que no lo entiendo."

"Lo harás," contestó Lily con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras sus ojos brillaban con felicidad. Mientras la niña regresaba a su montaña de juguetes, Harry hizo un gesto en dirección a la postal que tenía Hermione en la mano y ella se la dio para que la leyera. Dentro decía:

"Es nuestra primera navidad en familia

y habrá muchas más.

Ahora eres mi mamá y estoy muy contenta

Porque eres perfecta para mi papá.

Me temo que mi regalo llegará tarde

Pero por favor no te enfades.

Lo conseguirás en los próximos tres meses,

Y podrás compartirlo con nuestro papá."

Encogiéndose de hombros, Harry le devolvió la tarjeta a Hermione y dijo, "Supongo que tendremos que esperar tres meses para ver que te dará."

Mirando a Lily jugar Hermione respondió quedamente, "Supongo que tendremos que esperar," sabiendo que no iba a ser nada simple, sabiendo lo astuta que podía ser la niña.

--

El dormitorio de Harry y Hermione llegó al día siguiente, lo que impresionó a Hermione ya que ella esperaba que solo fuera una cama. Cuando los de la mudanza hicieron bajar flotando los viejos muebles por las escaleras, Harry entró en la habitación vacía que habían escogido para ser su nuevo cuarto y preguntó, "¿Quieres que sea de un color diferente?"

Hermione miró el color azul oscuro de la pared y preguntó, "No supongo que podamos hacer algo un poco más… bueno, ¿confortable?"

Viendo en el cuarto vacío ante él, Harry dijo, "Sabes, en Hogwarts nuestra sala común estaba decorada en escarlata y oro y siempre me hacía sentir tan… en casa, supongo que puedes decir."

"¿Por qué no hacemos las paredes escarlatas con ribetes dorados?" preguntó Hermione simplemente.

"¿No te importa?"

"En absoluto?" contestó ella. "Realmente creo que suena encantador."

Así que con algunos movimientos rápidos de su varita y algunos susurros, Harry cambió el color de su nueva habitación y se quedó en el centro de ella, admirando su trabajo con Hermione. "Creo que está fabuloso," dijo ella tranquilamente.

"Me alegro, porque yo creo que es brillante," dijo él, inclinándose ara darle un rápido beso en los labios ya que pudieron oír a los magos de la mudanza subir las escaleras. Después de decirles donde poner cada mueble, ambos descansaron estirados en la cama juntos y observaron la habitación que compartirían por el resto de sus vidas. Lily llegó corriendo e inmediatamente saltó en la cama, haciéndolos botar y reírse. Cuando James entró, miró alrededor y dijo, "Papá, se parecer a las fotografías que me enseñaste de tu vieja sala común en Hogwarts."

"Si, lo es," contestó Harry. "A Hermione le gustan los colores tanto como a mi."

"Son… tranquilizadores," dijo ella, tomándose un momento para pensar en la palabra correcta.

"Yo no podría haberlo dicho mejor," dijo Harry, sonriendo hacia ella antes de que Lily saltara sobre él juguetonamente, quitándole el aliento mientras James y Hermione reían.

--

Después de aquel día, el resto del año pasó rápidamente y lo siguiente que supieron fue que estaba celebrando una gran fiesta de Nochevieja en la que todo el mundo había sido invitado. También era una celebración de la boda de Harry y Hermione, que no había sido anunciada hasta esa noche, lo que añadía una atmósfera más festiva al evento. Con demasiadas felicitaciones y buenos deseos, Hermione estaba exhausta dos horas después de que empezara el año. "¿No se supone que deberíamos ir a dormir?" preguntó ella con voz soñolienta. "¿El traslador no está previsto para dentro de cinco horas?"

"Así es," contestó Harry bostezando también. Cuatro horas después, Harry se encontró a si mismo tropezando mientras bajaba las escaleras con Hermione a remolque, sus baules encogidos estaban en sus bolsillos ya que, según Harry, el lugar al que iban era mágico.

"¿Todo listo para iros?" preguntó el padre de Hermione cuando se acercaron a él al final de las escaleras.

"Todo listo," contestó Hermione. "Pero no tenias que levantarte tan temprano para despedirte de nosotros."

"¡Estamos todos despiertos!" djo Lily muy emocionada mientras llegaba saltando desde el salón. A diferencia de los adultos, ella y James llevaban en la cama desde las nueve de la noche anterior así que habían descansado bien y corrió directamente hacia Harry, prácticamente saltando a sus brazos, dándole un gran abrazo. James la siguió, pero caminando, y permaneció quieto observando la escena ante él.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estaréis fuera?" preguntó débilmente, mirando a su padre.

"Diez días," contestó Harry, y luego bajó a Lily de regreso al suelo y se inclinó para susurrar algo en el oído de James.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó James con una sonrisa en la cara.

"De verdad, pero no digas nada," contestó Harry, revolviendo el pelo de su hijo cariñosamente.

"Es casi la hora," dijo Hermione con voz soñolienta, atrayendo la atención hacia ella. Caminando hacia Lily, Hermione se arrodilló y le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Moviéndose hacia James, se arrodilló frente a él y preguntó, "¿Está bien si también te doy un abrazo de despedida?"

Cuando él asintió, ella lo envolvió entre sus brazos por el estómago y él puso los suyos en su cuello y descansó la cabeza en su hombro. Girándose para que su boca estuviera cerca de su oreja, James susurró, "Voy a echarte de menos."

Separándose un poco, Hermione le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y dijo, "Yo también voy a echarte de menos. Pero sé que Lisa, Cole y mi madre y mi padre cuidaran bien de ti." Cuando él asintió ella añadió, "Y mi padre es realmente malo en las damas." Las damas era el juego favorito de James.

"¡Oye!" protestó su padre con una sonrisa. "Eso tendremos que verlo, ¿no te parece?" preguntó él, mirando hacia James que asintió en acuerdo.

Abrazándose despidiéndose de todos los demás, Harry y Hermione tomaron el reloj traslador e hicieron la cuenta atrás, desapareciendo en el momento en que el reloj del comedor daba las siete. Cuando aterrizaron suavemente (gracias a muchos viajes en traslador) y Hermione se giró, ahogó un grito ante el enorme barco que había ante ella. "¿Es esto…?"

"Bienvenida al USS Merlín," dijo Harry, señalando hacia el barco. "Este es un crucero completamente mágico, así que si no queremos dejar nuestra habitación en todo el trayecto en el barco, podemos ordenar mágicamente la comida desde la habitación y todo aquello que queramos o necesitemos."

Hermione lo abrazó y dijo, "Muchas gracias Harry, ¡esto va a ser muy divertido!"

"¿Diez días solo contigo, sin James y Lily llamando a la puerta, o Lisa necesitándome para algo? Si, ¡yo diría que va a ser un gran viaje!"

--

Después de disfrutar de diez días encantadores para ellos solos, Harry y Hermione regresaron a casa y retomaron su vida normal junto a Lisa, Cole, James y Lily. Tristemente, los padre de Hermione tuvieron que regresar a su casas, y Hermione llorosa se despidió de ellos con la promesa que ella, Harry, y los niños irían a visitarlos pronto. Mientras estuvieron fuera, Lisa y Cole (con la intromisión de Lily, por supuesto) decidieron casarse el 7 de Junio, lo que era en menos de cinco meses.

"Eso es bastante rápido," comentó Harry desenvueltamente.

"¿Y tu eres quien para hablar de bodas rápidas?" bromeó Cole.

"Listillo," contestó Harry riendo. "Si necesitáis algunas ayuda con lo que sea solo hacérmelo saber.."

"Gracias," contestó Lisa, sonriendo alegremente. "Erm, hay una razón para tanta prisa… ¡estoy embarazada!"

Hermione soltó un pequeño chillido de placer y se dirigió hacia Lisa para darle un gran abrazo de felicitación. Harry se acercó y sacudió la mano de Cole y también le dio un abrazo a Lisa y dijo, "Si queréis, estáis invitados a trasladaros a nuestra casa de huéspedes. Tiene dos habitaciones y está bastante bien como sabéis." Cuando los dos permanecieron callados añadió, "Los dos habéis sido mis amigos desde Hogwarts, estuvisteis a mi lado durante la guerra, y habéis estado aquí conmigo desde que me trasladé. No puedo imaginar la vida aquí sin vosotros rondando por ahí. Además, Lily y James piensan en vosotros como la tía Lisa y el tío Cole, ellos también os echarían de menos."

"Y si no te sientes bien para cocinar o lo que sea, estaré más que encantada de ayudarte," contestó Hermione mirando a Lisa. "Realmente, esto no sería lo mismo sin vosotros por aquí."

Lisa miró a Cole que la miraba fijamente de vuelta, y cuando vio la mirada suplicante en sus ojos dijo, ""Bien, estaremos encantados de trasladarnos a la casa de invitados."

"Y no penséis en pagar alquiler ni nada, no quiero oír h hablar de ellos," dijo Harry cuando vio que Cole habría la boca para decir algo más.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Cole dijo, "Siempre puedes decir lo que iba a decir antes de que lo haga."

La semana siguiente, Harry y Cole trasladaron las cosas de Lisa y Cole a la casa de invitados, liberando el ala oeste entera arriba. De pie en medio de la sala de estar, Hermione miró alrededor mientras Harry llegaba por detrás de ella y la envolvía en un abrazo por la cintura, plantando un beso en su cuello. "¿Qué haces?" preguntó él.

"Solo que esta casa parece muy grande," contestó ella. "Sobretodo ahora que Lisa y Cole viven en la casa de invitados."

"Bueno, entonces, ¿por qué no empezamos a trabajar en ampliar nuestra familia?" preguntó él, mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja, causándole que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

"Eso suena maravilloso," contestó ella, llevando la mano hacia atrás para acariciar cariñosamente la mejilla de su esposo.

"Bueno, ya que los niños están fuera con Cole y Lisa, 'ayudándoles' a desempaquetar," dijo él con risa en su voz, "¿por qué no empezamos ahora mismo?"

Girándose hacia él una una traviesa sonrisa en su cara, ella dijo, "Solo si puedes alcanzarme hasta nuestro cuarto," y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras.

Sonriendo mientras la veía correr, Harry cerró los ojos y se concentró en la puerta de su habitación y desapareció. Cuando Hermione llegó al final de las escaleras, para a Harry recostado contra el marco de la puerta con una creída sonrisa en su cara, dijo, "Como… pero no puedes… te apareciste, ¿verdad?" Cuando él asintió con esa maldita sonrisa todavía plantada en su cara ella dijo, "Me engañaste y me dijiste que había protecciones que no permitían la aparición en la casa!" dijo ella, caminando hacia él.

"¿Yo? Hmm, creo que estaba pensando en algo más." Riéndose cuando ella le golpeó el brazo, él la cogió en brazos mientras Hermione empezaba a reír y dijo, "¿Qué importa eso? Ambos ganamos de todos modos."

--

_**Día de San Valentín, dos semanas más tarde...**_

Hermione regresó lentamente a la cama, después de correr hacia el baño otra vez para vomitar. Poniéndose la fría tela que había traído con ella sobre la cabeza, junto con algo más, se acurrucó bajo las sábanas y Harry inmediatamente giró para poner una mano en su cintura acercándose más y acurrucándose. Cuando ella gimió quedamente, Harry rápidamente levantó la cabeza y preguntó, "¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien?"

"Todavía me siento mal," contestó ella, disfrutando del frescor de la tela cuando se relajó en la almohada.

Harry podía oír su estómago regirarse en el silencio de la habitación, "¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?"

"No, pero eres un amor por preguntar," murmuró ella, justo antes de saltar rápidamente en dirección al baño otra vez. Cuando regresó diez minutos más tarde, abrió la luz de su mesa de noche para encontrar a Harry en la cama completamente despierto, mirándola.

"¿Tal vez deberías ir a ver a un sanador?" preguntó él. "Ya llevas una semana con esta gripe."

Mirando el reloj en su mesita de noche, Hermione cogió el objeto que había traído junto el reloj y miró hacia abajo. Cuando sus ojos se llenaron con lágrimas dos escaparon, bajando por sus mejillas, Harry preguntó, "Amor, ¿qué es? ¿Qué está mal?"

Sollozando, Hermione limpió una de las lágrimas y alzó la vista hacia él. Enseñándole un palo blanco pequeño contestó, "Absolutamente nada está mal. No tengo la gripe, estoy embarazada."

Harry solo permaneció mirándola un momento, dejando asimilar la información, y entonces estuvo fuera de la cama de un salto, envolviéndola en un suave abrazo. "¿Vamos a tener un bebé?" preguntó quedamente, sonando un poco ahogado hasta a si mismo.

"Según esta prueba de embarazo muggle que compré ayer," contestó ella. "Mañana iré a ver a un sanador para confirmarlo."

"No esperaremos hasta mañana," contestó él. "Espera aquí."

Hermione miró con curiosidad como él se ponía rápidamente una camiseta y unos vaqueros y salía de la habitación. Aproximadamente quince minutos más tarde, entró de vuelta con una mujer mayor a rastras, mascullando no demasiado feliz detrás de él. Caminando hacia ella dijo, "Hermoine, esta es Madame Pomfrey. Ella me curaba después de cada accidente de Quidditch durante los años que estuve en Hogwarts y me salvó de casi morir después de la guerra."

"Es un placer conocerla Sra. Potter," contestó la enfermera cortésmente.

"Por favor, llámeme Hermione," dijo ella. "No hay ninguna necesidad de tales formalidades."

"Muy bien Hermione, ¿el Sr. Potter me ha informado que no se ha estado sintiendo bien y sospecha que puede estar embarazada?"

"Um, si, pero realmente no era necesario que hiciera una consulta domiciliaria. Le dije a Harry que mañana iría a ver a un sanador," contestó ella, echándole una mirada enojada a su marido.

"Una cosa que he aprendido durante los años es que el Sr, Potter es todo menos paciente," contestó la enfermera, lanzándole también una mirada enfadada. Cambiando a un modo de enfermera oficial preguntó, "Si tiene la amabilidad de tumbarse en la cama, la examinaré y realizaré el hechizo de embarazo."

Haciendo lo que le dijeron, Hermione se recostó en la cama y se abrió la bata tal como la enfermera le había pedido, mostrando su camisón. Madame Pomfrey empezó a mover su varita sobre ella en seguida y mientras hacia movimientos circulares sobre su estómago, la enfermera murmuró algunas palabras y apareció un brillo azul. Hermione miró a Harry para verlo prácticamente radiante y como nunca había tenido un test de embarazo mágico preguntó, "Entonces, ¿estoy embarazada?"

"Si, lo está," contestó la enfermera con una sonrisa. "Y parece que tendrá un niño."

"¿Un niño?" preguntó Hermione, en un estado de sorpresa. Aún no eran las nueve de la mañana y ya sabía, no solo que estaba embarazda, si no que ella y Harry iban a tener a un pequeño niño. "¿Y puede darme una fecha para salir de cuentas?"

Moviendo su varita otra vez mientras murmuraba otras palabras Madame Pomfrey respondió, "Diría que el 16 de setiembre."

"eso es sólo tres días antes de mi cumpleaños," dijo Hermione, sonriendo y colocando la mano en su aún delgado estómago. Recordando, miró a la enfermera y preguntó, "Así que concebí…"

"En Nochebuena," terminó Madame Pomfrey con una sonrisa. "Así que, si sigue experimentando náuseas matutinas…" cuando Hermione asintió firmemente con la cabeza siguió, "intente beber agua y té, y comer tostadas u otra comida ligera."

Asintiendo en comprensión, Hermione dijo, "Muchas gracias por venir aquí esta mañana. Significa más de lo que se imagina."

"Si, gracias," estuvo de acuerdo Harry mientras la enfermera recogía sus cosas y caminaba a su lado hacia la puerta.

"No hay de que, felicidades," contestó Madame Pomfrey. "Oh, y feliz día de San Valentín."

Hermione no se había dado cuenta de que día era hasta que la enfermera lo mencionó. "Gracias." Contestó suavemente.

"Sólo voy a acompañar a Madame Pomfrey hacia abajo," dijo Harry con una sonrisa. "Vuelvo en seguida."

"Bien," contestó Hermione, incapaz de borrar la sonrisa de su cara. Mientras descansaba tumbada en la cama con las manos en su estómago, pensando en la pequeña versión de ella y Harry que estaba creciendo dentro suyo, Lily sacó la cabeza por la puerta y preguntó, "¿Puedo entrar?"

"Por supuesto que puedes," contestó Hermione al instante.

Cuando la pequeña rubia caminó hacia la cama y se sentó a su lado preguntó, "No luces bien. ¿Sigues enferma?"

"Estoy," contestó Hermione, no sabiendo en realidad cuanto debería decir.

Lily permaneció sentada, mirando fijamente los ojos de Hermione y dijo, "Tienes mi regalo de navidad, ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Hermione perpleja.

"Mi regalo de navidad, ¿recuerdas mi postal?" preguntó Lily. "Decía que tendrías mi regalo en los próximos tres meses." Como Hermione permaneció estirada mirándola, Lily dijo, "Voy a tener un nuevo bebé hermano, ¿cierto?"

La mandíbula de Hermione cayó de la sorpresa justo en el momento en que Harry entraba por la puerta para oír lo que su hija decía. "¿Ya se lo has dicho?" preguntó él, mirando a Hermione.

"No, realmente no lo hice," dijo Hermione. "Lily, ¿estabas escuchando tras la puerta?"

"No," contestó Lily inocentemente. "Durante nochebuena, mamá vino a mi en sueños y me dijo que algo especial iba a llegar a nuestras vidas pronto, un bebé niño. Ella dijo que papá y tu ibas a tener el regalo en tres meses, y me dijo lo que debía escribir en la postal que te di."

"¿Luna vino a ti en sueños y te dijo esto?" preguntó Harry, caminando hacia su hija y arrodillándose para estar a su altura.

"Si," contestó Lily como si no hubiera nada inusual en eso.

"¿Entonces por qué no pusiste eso en la postal?" preguntó él.

"Por que mamá dijo que no lo hiciera. Ella dijo que sabia lo mucho que te gustan las sorpresas, y que esta era una que los dos debías descubrir por vosotros mismos." Lily miró a Hermione con una sonrisa y dijo, "Ella quería que te diera un regalo que sabía que siempre quisiste."

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas y Lily echó los brazos alrededor de su cuello en un abrazo. "No llores mamá. Es hora de ser feliz. Tu y tía Lisa vais a tener bebes, pero el suyo será una niña. No le digas que te lo he dicho, porque no quiere saberlo."

Sollozando, Hermione rió y dijo, "No diré nada."

"Voy a ir a desayunar," dijo Lily, caminando marcha atrás tan rápido como cualquier otro niño de cinco años haría.

Harry la vio salir corriendo de su habitación y ocupó su lugar al lado de Hermione. Acariciando su mejilla con la mano, dijo, "Feliz día de San Valentín."

"Feliz día de San Valentín," contestó ella. Limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos, pudo sentir los ojos preocupados de Harry en ella y alzó la vista y preguntó, "¿Qué es?"

"Lily dijo que Luna le dijo que un bebé era algo que siempre habias querido," declaró él con cuidado. "Era esto con…"

"¿Brian? Si, habíamos hablado de empezar una familia justo después de casarnos," contestó ella débilmente. "Pero obviamente no significaba que fuera con él… es tu bebé el que se supone que llevo, no el suyo."

"¿Pensé que no creías en la adivinación?" preguntó él.

"No lo hago," contestó ella. "Pero creo en el sino y el destino, y obviamente este es nuestro destino."

"¿Qué tal si bajamos y les decimos a todos las buenas noticias, si Lily no lo ha hecho ya?"

"Me parece genial," contestó Hermione. "Solo por favor no me pidas que coma nada."

--

Los siguientes meses fueron… bueno, la única palabra en la que podía pensar Harry era _interesantes_. Con la boda de Lisa y Cole en junio y teniendo a dos mujeres embarazadas en medio de un bochornoso y caluroso verano como no había habido otro no era una tarea fácil. Gracias a Merlín por los hechizos refrigerantes. Por supuesto tanto Lisa como Hermione sentían que podían hacer todas las cosas que hacían antes, pero finalmente Harry y Cole tuvieron que intervenir y tomar las riendas, haciéndolas estirarse a descansar. Como Lisa salía de cuentas el siete de agosto estaba más grande que Hermione pero no por mucho, ya que todo el mundo sabía que tendría una niña (Cole quiso saberlo, ella no, así que cerró los ojos mientras la comadrona realizaba el hechizo.) Si las comparabas a las dos, pensarías que Hermione terminaría antes que Lisa, lo que no hacía muy feliz a Hermione en los días en que sus hormonas corrían desenfrenadas. Cualquier otro día, ella era dulce y amoroso para alivio de Harry.

Llegó el uno de agosto y Cole entró corriendo a la casa principal a las seis de esa noche. Cuando Harry y Hermione vieron su cara preocupada, Harry preguntó, "¿Qué ocurre Cole?"

"Lisa ha roto aguas," dijo él. "Parece muy asustada, y no estoy seguro de lo que hacer para ayudarla."

"Tráela aquí," dijo Hermione inmediatamente. "Tráela y llevala a mi antigua habitación. La he convertido en una sala de partos, y le dije que si no podía o no quería ir al hospital podía usarla."

Asintiendo rápidamente, Cole se alejó de la casa y Hermoine se giró hacia Harry. "¿Podrías ir a avisar a la comadrona y traerla de seguida?"

"Por supuesto," contestó él, inclinándose para darle un beso rápido antes de dirigirse a su oficina.

Hermione cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente para calmarse, sabiendo que todo lo que ella sentía también lo hacía el bebé. Le prometió a Lisa que estaría allí para ella, y Lisa hizo la misma promesa de vuelta. Mientras subía la escalera apoyándose en el pasamanos ya que casi estaba en el noveno mes, vio a James salir de su cuarto. Cuando él vio la mirada en su cara preguntó, "¿Está todo bien?"

"Está bien. Solo que tu tía Lisa va a tener el bebé," contestó ella, sonriéndole cuando finalmente llegó arriba.

Cuando vio a Cole venir rápidamente a través de la puerta principal con Lisa en brazos, James preguntó, "¿Lo va a tener aquí?"

"Si, lo hará," contestó Hermione.

"Estaré en mi cuarto," dijo él, y se giró para regresar a su habitación, haciendo que Hermione riera ante la mirada incomoda que había cruzado su cara.

Lily, por otra parte, llegó dando saltos desde su habitación. "¿Tía Lisa va a tener el bebé?" preguntó excitada.

"Si," contestó Hermione

"¿Ahora?" preguntó Lily, con los ojos muy abiertos por el entusiasmo.

"Bueno, no ahora misma, pero probablemente en algún momento de esta noche, si," contestó Hermione a las rápidas preguntas disparadas por la niña.

"¿Entonces no podré verlo?" preguntó ella, pareciendo de repente decepcionada.

"Es mejor si no miras calabacita," dijo Harry, llegando arriba de las escaleras y quedándose al lado de Hermione. Mientras pasaba la mano amorosamente por su barriga, pudo sentir al bebé moverse bajo su mano y sonrió. "Podrás verla por la mañana," susurró para que Lisa no pudiera oírle, sabiendo que eso no apaciguaría a su hija demasiado curiosa.

"Está bien," contestó Lily abatida. Dándoles a ambos abrazos y besos de buenas noches, se encminó a su cuarto, pareciendo por todas las intenciones y objetivos como su hubiera perdido a su mejor amigo.

"¿Alguna señal de James?" preguntó Harry.

"Si," contestó Hermione con una sonrisa. "Ha regresado con la cola entre las piernas a su cuarto."

Riéndose, Harry dijo, "No pensé que se quedaría." Girándose ante el ruido de alguien subiendo las escaleras, se giró para ver a la comadrona que había llamado por red floo subir las escaleras hacia ellos. Señalando el cuarto, se quedaron mirando mientras ella entraba y un minuto después salía Cole.

"Hermione, parece que te prefieren a ti allí dentro," dijo Cole. "Parece que mi nerviosismo no está ayudando en nada."

"Lo entiendo perfectamente," dijo Harry, palmeando la espalda de su amigo en un gesto viril de amistad. "Yo era lo mismo cuando Luna tuvo a James. ¿Por qué no vamos a mi oficina y tomamos algo? Puede ser una noche muy larga."

"Para mi suena genial," dijo Cole, mirando rápidamente al cuarto, el grito de su esposa resonando por todo el corredor. "Vayamos a tomar ese trago ahora."

Diez horas más tarde, Emily Rose Jamison hizo su entrada en el mundo gritando y pataleando. Cole había estado dentro de la habitación con Lisa la última hora, más calmado que cuando empezó el parto, y una vez que Emily fue revisada, limpiada y envuelta en mantas, pudo cogerla por primera vez. "Hola, mi pequeño ángel," susurró suavemente mientras se inclinaba para besarla en la frente cariñosamente. Saliendo al pasillo donde Harry y Hermione esperaban, levantó a Emily lo justo para que pudieran ver la cara claramente y dijo, "Me gustaría presentaros a Emily Rose."

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas cuando lo vio sostener el pequeño bulto en movimiento entre sus brazos. Mirándolo le preguntó, "¿Puedo cogerla?"

"Por supuesto," dijo él, aún sonriendo orgullosamente.

Mientras aceptaba las felicitaciones de Harry, Hermione sostuvo a Emily en sus brazos y se sorprendió de lo que pequeña que era. Ella nunca había sido niñera de una familia que tuviera hijos menores de un año, así que coger a un recién nacido en brazos era algo maravillosamente nuevo. Justo cuando llevó un dedo para acariciar la mejilla de Emily, el bebé le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago, haciéndola reír. Cuando los hombres miraron hacia ella, se señaló el estómago y dijo, "Parece que alguien ya está celoso."

Devolviéndole Emily a Cole, Harry y Hermione observaron como Cole entraba de nuevo en el cuarto de Lisa y Hermoine miró ilusionada a Harry. "Solo piensa," dijo ella, "En solo seis semanas, esos vamos a ser nosotros."

"Así es," contestó Harry, besándola tiernamente mientras la conducía hacia su habitación para intentar convencerla de dormir ya que llevaba despierta toda la noche, ayudando a Lisa en todo lo que necesitaba. Él se alegró cuando ella agradecidamente entró en la cama sin protestas y se acurrucó bajo las sábanas, cayendo dormida en poco tiempo.

Al día siguiente, después de que Hermione durmiera todo el día y toda la noche, la comadrona vino para revisar a la madre y el bebé. Ya que tanto Lisa como Emily estaban bien, la comadrona le dijo a Cole que podía llevarlas de regreso a la casa de invitados. Después de agradecer profusamente a Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos por toda la ayuda (las nuevas madres pueden ser muy emocionales) Lisa dejó que Cole la ayudara a bajar las escaleras mientras Harry llevaba a Emily tras ellos. "Necesito practicar sabes," había dicho. "No he cogido a un recién nacido desde hace cinco años."

Sonriendo mientras le veía llevar a Emily con mucho cuidado, la comadrona se acercó a ella y le preguntó, "Ya que estoy aquí, ¿por qué no la reviso a usted también para asegurarme que usted y el bebé están bien, Sra. Potter?"

"Estaría bien," dijo Hermione, conduciendo a enfermera a su habitación. Mientras estan en medio de la revisión, Harry entró y pareció preocupada cuando vio a la comadrona examinando a Hermione.

"¿Está todo bien?" preguntó él, una nota de preocupación en su voz.

"Todo está bien," dijo la comadrona.

"Se ofreció a examinarme mientras estaba aquí para asegurarse que el bebé y yo estamos bien," contestó Hermione, sonriéndole, con la esperanza de tranquilizarlo.

"Algunos de sus niveles mágicos están un poco bajos, pero es normal en su estado avanzado de embarazo. Recomendaría no realizar nada de magia hasta después del parto."

Harry miró como la comadrona terminaba el examen y ayudó a Hermione a sentarse en la cama. "Parece que todo lo demás está correcto. Regresaré la semana que viene para examinarla de nuevo."

Después de darle las gracias, se dirigieron a la cocina para coger algo de comer. Harry sacó una silla para Hermione, indicándole que se sentara, señalando que él iba a encargarse de la comida. Mientras le veía juntar las cazuelas y la comida que necesitaría, Hermione jadeó cuando de repente el bebé le dio una patada muy fuerte en el costado otra vez. Rápidamente mirándola, Harry preguntó, "¿Todo bien?"

"Te juro que será un buen futbolista," contestó ella, tratando de aligerar las cosas.

"No hay manera de que sea un futbolista," contestó Harry con una sonrisa creída en el rostro. "Es un Potter, y los Potter son conocidos por su destreza en el quidditch."

"Entonces por favor dile esto de modo que deje de practicar sus patadas de victoria contra el interior de mi estómago."

--

Las siguientes seis semanas fueron otra vez pacíficas después de la llegada de Emily al mundo… bueno, para todo el mundo menos Harry, fue así. Mientras Hermione se aproximaba a la fecha del parto y su barriga crecía y crecía más, ella se volvió un poco… ¿debería decirlo? _Insoportable_. Debido a su enorme barriga y la incomodidad provocada por el bebé bajando para colocarse en el canal del parto mientras se preparaba para hacer su entrada en el mundo, Hermione no dormía mucho debido a la incapacidad de ponerse lo suficientemente cómoda para dormir y a menudo despertaba a Harry de modo que pudiera hablar con alguien durante las altar horas de la madrugada.

Hermione salió de cuentas tranquilamente, igual que los dos días siguientes. Finalmente llegó su vigésimo séptimo cumpleaños, encontrándola irritable y agresiva gracias a que llevaba tres días de retraso con el parto. Con la esperanza de levantar su ánimo, Harry había planeado una pequeña comida familiar esa noche para celebrarlo, incluso se aseguró de que sus padres estuvieran ahí. Esa mañana, levitando una bandeja llena de su comida para desayunar favorita delante de él, Harry abrió la puerta de su habitación para sorprenderla con el desayuno en la cama. Para su sorpresa, ya la encontró levantada y sentada en la cama, encorvada y sujetando su estómago con una mirada de puro dolor grabada en su cara

Dejando la bandeja caer al suelo, Harry se precipitó hacia su lado y preguntó, "Hermione, amor, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Es el bebé?"

"E-es la hora," jadeó ella, alzando la vista hacia él con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. "Creo que estoy de parto."

"Iré a buscar a la comadrona," dijo él, saliendo tan rápido como pudo de su habitación y bajando las escaleras hacia su oficina. En lo que pareció un tiempo récord, estaba subiendo las escaleras de regreso con una comadrona sin aliento tras él. Llevándola hacia su habitación, miró como examinaba a Hermione muy rápidamente y dijo, "Definitivamente está de parto. Necesitamos moverla hacia la otra habitación."

"¡No!" dijo Hermione firmemente. "Quiero quedarme aquí, en mi propia cama." Mirando suplicante a Harry dijo, "No quiero ir a la otra habitación. Por favor."

Sentándose a su lado y colocando las manos en sus mejillas, que se sentían arder, él dijo, "Puedes tener lo que quieras cielo. Lo que sea que te haga sentir cómoda."

"Pero…" empezó la comadrona, y fuera lo que fuera lo que iba a decir murió en sus labios ante la mirada que le dio Harry.

"Simplemente lo trasladaremos todo aquí," dijo él, tomando el mando. "Estaremos de regreso enseguida cariño."

Mientras él y la comadrona se dirigían a la sala de nacimientos que Hermoine había preparado y Lisa había usado, Harry dijo, "Comadrona Goodwin, cuando la he tocado su cara parecía fuego."

"Eso es porque tiene fiebre Sr. Potter, lo que significa que tiene una infección," contestó la comadrona Goodwin. "Debemos tenerlo todo preparado cuanto antes… me temo que la Sra. Potter tendrá un largo y duro parto."

La sangre de Harry corrió como frío hielo ante la preocupación en el tono de la comadrona y rápidamente lo cogió todo lo que necesitarían y que la comadrona no pudiera llevarse. Colocándolo todo en el lugar en que tenía que ser colocado en la habitación, la comadrona hizo un rápido trabajo descubriendo donde estaba la infección mientras Harry se colocaba al otro lado de Hermine en la cama para no estar en medio y molestar. Mientras la comadrona agitaba la varita encima de Hermione, que no dejaba de llorar y gritar ante cada contracción que la atacaba, miró a Harry y sacudiendo la cabeza dijo, "Esta no es una fiebre por culpa de una infección. Su cuerpo está siendo sobrecargado por la magia del bebé y está haciendo que la temperatura de su cuerpo suba rápidamente."

"¿Q-qué hacemos?" preguntó Harry, mostrando uno de sus raros momentos de verdadero miedo.

"¿Puedo usar la red flu?" preguntó la comadrona Goodwin, y Harry inmediatamente asintió en afirmación con la cabeza. Más rápido de lo que la había visto moverse antes, salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras.

Apartando su pelo de la frente empapada y ardiente de Hermione, Harry dijo, "Aguanto cielo, ha ido a buscar ayuda."

"Pero el bebé," dijo Hermione. "Harry, prométeme que te asegurarás que el bebé esté bien."

Harry fue cogido sin palabras por un momento antes de juntar sus manos, besar sus labios y dijo, "Por supuesto que estará bien, y tu también."

"Quiero decir que si hay que tomar una decisión," gimió ella. "Te asegures que será bebé, ¿de acuerdo?"

"No hables así," dijo Harry. "AMBOS vais a estar bien."

Justo en ese momento, la comadrona Goodwin entró corriendo a la habitación con Madame Pomfrey y Lisa a rastras. Lisa miró de la cara de Harry a las expresiones preocupadas de las enfermeras y puso una mano sobre su boca preocupada. Cuando oyó la puerta de Lily abrirse en el pasillo, salió cerrando la puerta tras ella, realizando un hechizo silenciador en el cuarto, y se dirigió abajo corriendo para asegurarse que ni ella ni James veían a Hermione en las condiciones en que se encontraba en ese momento.

Mientras Madame Pomfrey y la comadrona Goodwin hablaban entre ellas Harry dijo, "¿Les importaría decirme _por favor_ que es lo que le pasa a mi esposa?"

Mirándose la una a la otra durante un momento, Madame Pomfrey tomó la iniciativa y explicó, "Sr. Potter, todo el mundo sabe el poderoso mago que es usted y que su cuerpo contiene mucha magia en su interior, al menos el doble que un mago normal. Cuando Luna trajo a sus dos primeros hijos no la afectó mucho porque ella era una sangre pura y su cuerpo podía soportar la cantidad de magia que el bebé liberaba a medida que se desarrollaba porque ella misma contenía un poco de poder mágico. Desafortunadamente, Hermione es hija de muggles, así que su cuerpo no está acostumbrado a tanto nivel de magia circulando por el y eso puede… debilitar mucho su sistema."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Harry, tratando de asumir toda la información que la enfermera acababa de darle y entenderla. Una luz brilló en sus ojos cuando comprendió lo que había querido decir la mujer con la última frase y miró a Hermione. Cuando la encontró mirándolo de regreso fijamente, le preguntó, "Ya lo sabías, ¿verdad?"

"Si, sabía que había un riesgo, pero no era una conclusión inevitable," contestó ella, gritando cuando otra contracción cruzó su cuerpo.

"¡Hagan algo!" gritó Harry, desesperado para que ella no sufriera. "Tiene que haber _algo_ que podamos hacer."

Madame Pomfrey lo pensó un momento y dijo, "Volveré tan pronto como pueda. Puede haber una cosa que pueda ayudarla con esto."

Harry miró impotente como ella salía de la habitación y vagamente oyó que la comadrona le preguntaba, "¿Sr. Potter? ¿Podría ayudarme a darle la vuelta a su mujer, preferiblemente mirándolo a usted?"

Siendo tan suave como pudo, tiró de ella de modo que quedara de cara a él y le costó soportar la mirada de dolor y miedo que había en la cara de Hermione en ese momento. "Vas a estar bien," dijo él, tratando de asegurárselo a ella y a él mismo aunque no se sentía muy seguro en ese momento.

"No estoy preocupada por mi, ya te lo he dicho. Quiero que te asegures que nuestro hijo estará bien."

"Hermione, no puedo dejarte…"

"Si, puedes. Si se supone que tengo que salir de esta, lo haré. Si no, entonces es mi destino."

"¡No me importa el sino o el destino!" dijo Harry bruscamente. Respirando profundamente dijo, "Te amo Hermione, y que los dioses me perdonen, pero se en el fondo de mi corazón que **tu** eres con quien estoy destinado a estar. Amé a Luna, y por ello fui bendecido con Lily y James, pero si te pierdo… simplemente no puedo. Nuestra vida juntos acaba de empezar, no puedes dejarme ahora. No creo que pueda sobrevivir tu perdida."

Antes de que algo más pudiera ser dicho, Madame Pomfrey entró ajetreada en el cuarto con una oscura figura tras ella y Harry se levantó rápidamente, sus ojos entrecerrándose en dos finas líneas. "¡¿Qué demonios está haciendo _él_ en **mi** casa?!" gruñó furiosamente.

"Solo puedo salvar a tu esposa Potter, así que yo vigilaría el tono si fuera tu," se mofó Severus Snape mientras se acercaba a la cama. "Tengo una poción que duplicará sus niveles mágicos lo suficiente para ayudarla a dar a luz."

"Como si ella fuera a tomar ninguna poción que tu hayas preparado, por lo que sé puedes estar aquí para envenenarla o dañar a mi hijo no nacido," dijo Harry fieramente, saliendo de la cama para estar cara a cara con su odiado ex profesor de pociones.

"Oh si, otro Potter en el mundo para jugar al heroe," se burló Snape con odio brillando en sus ojos mientras lo miraba. Empujando el frasco en las manos de su estudiante más odiado dijo, "Se los das, o no se lo das, pero si muere su muerte estará en tus manos, no en las mías."

"¡Ahhh!" gritó Hermione mientras Snape salía de la habitación, sin mirar una sola vez hacia atrás. "¡Ya viene! ¡Puedo sentir algo salir!"

Madame Pomfrey le dio a Harry una seria y grave mirada y dijo, "Sr. Potter, ella necesita esa poción _ahora_."

Dividido entre si confiar en su enemigo más odiado o salvar al amor de su vida, allí realmente no había elección. Cuando la enfermera hizo rodar a Hermione sobre su espalda una vez más, él se acercó a ella, gentilmente le inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y dijo, "Bebe esto."

Él observó como ella tragaba el líquido de color amarillento y luego hacia mala cara. Gritando de nuevo, Madame Pomfrey echó una ojeada entre sus piernas y dijo, "La cabeza está coronando."

Harry estaba atemorizado por lo que veía, y preocupada por que Hermione estuviera bien al mismo tiempo. Si ella no sobrevivía y encontraba la mano de Snape tras eso, lo perseguiría y mataría a ese bastardo zalamero con sus propias manos desnudas. "Madame Pomfrey," dijo la comadrona Goodwin, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. "Su temperatura está bajando."

Sintiendo un poco de alivio ante aquella declaración, Harry caminó para poder estar al lado de Hermione y ayudarla a levantar la cabeza mientras ella trabajaba empujando para hacer salir al bebé. Con un grito final, Madame Pomfrey liberó al bebé y fue a trabajar en él para asegurarse que estaba bien mientras la comadrona supervisaba a Hermione. Cuando Hermione gritó otra vez de repente, Harry, la comadrona y la enfermera la miraron rápidamente. Cuando la comadrona Goodwin la revisó de nuevo dijo, "Oh, cielos, parece que hay otro bebé."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Harry, impresionado. Cuando miró hacia abajo a Hermione, pudo ver la sorpresa reflejada en su cara.

Dándole a la comadrona el bebé con cuidado, Madame Pomfrey miró a Hermione y dijo, "Empuje de nuevo, tan fuerte como pueda."

Siete empujones más tarde, su hija llegaba también a este mundo, justo quince minutos más tarde que su hermano. Cuando Hermione cayó hacia atrás sobre las almohadas Harry la miró con preocupación en los ojos y con los ojos cerrados ella dijo, "Estoy bien Harry, solo muy, muy cansada."

"Puedo imaginarlo," dijo él con una sonrisa, y se agachó para depositar un suave beso en sus labios. Mirando hacia donde la comadrona y la enfermera estaban revisando a los bebes Harry dijo sobrecogido, "Tenemos un niño y una niña. Gemelos. No puedo creerlo."

"Yo tampoco puedo," murmuró Hermione con voz soñolienta. "Cuando sea coherente de nuevo alguien me va a deber una maldita explicación." Harry, no acostumbrado a que ella maldijera, rió silenciosamente ante su declaración.

"Ahora solo descansa amor. Me aseguraré que los bebés estén bien, te lo prometo."

"Se que nunca dejarías que les pasara nada," dijo ella, apenas abriendo los ojos para mirarlo con una leve sonrisa en su cara. "Te amo."

"Yo también te amo. Ahora descansa." Harry observó como el amor de su vida caía rápidamente dormida, sintiéndose más feliz de lo que nunca pensó que fuera posible después de toda la angustia que había experimentado en su vida, la última siendo la perdida de Luna. Mirando alrededor de la habitación, fue como si pudiera sentir su presencia vigilándolos, y tan silenciosamente como pudo susurró, "Gracias por cuidar de nosotros." Y con lo que pareció un beso fantasma en la mejilla, el sentimiento de ella estando allí despareció tan rápidamente como empezó el descubrimiento de que ella había estado ahí en primer lugar.

--

Ocho horas más tarde, Hermione empezó a salir del profundo sueño en el que había estado y los recuerdos de lo que había pasado esa mañana llegaron corriendo a su pensamiento y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Cuando tomó la vista de lo que había ante ella no pudo evitar la mayor sonrisa de su vida. Alguien, probablemente Harry, había conjurado dos mecedoras al lado de la cama, en una estaba sentado James y en la otra Lily. Por los colores de las mantas, James estaba cogiendo a su hijo y Lily estaba con mucho cuidado sosteniendo a su nueva hermanita. Mirando hacia arriba, Lily exclamó, "Mamá, ¡son un niño y una niña!"

"Lo sé," contestó ella, su voz sonaba áspera. Harry se acercó y se inclinó hacia ella, acercando una caña la boca de ella para que pudiera beber algo de agua.

"¡Felicidades cariño!" llegó la voz de su madre, haciendo que Hermione mirara alrededor de la habitación. Parecía que la comadrona y la enfermera ya se habían ido, pero Lisa, Cole, Emily, Lily, James, sus padres y Harry estaban todos allí. Y cuando se dio cuenta del aspecto de su cuarto su sonrisa se hizo más grande, si fuera posible. Junto con globos y una pancarta flotantes que decía "Enhorabuena" había más globos y señales que decían "¡Feliz cumpleaños Hermione!"

"Olvidé completamente que era mi cumpleaños," dijo ella con una tranquila risa.

"No me sorprende después de todo lo que has pasado esta mañana," contestó Harry. "Parece que a partir de ahora tendremos que celebrar tres cumpleaños el 19 de setiembre."

Dándole Emily a Cole, Lisa se acercó a James y tomó al bebé de entre sus brazos mientras Harry hacia lo mismo con Lily. Mientras Hermione se sentaba cuidadosamente y sus padres amontonaban las almohadas tras ella, Lisa le colocó a su hijo en un brazo mientras Harry colocaba a su hija en el otro. Cuando se sentó, mirando de una hermosa y pequeña carita a otra, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas ante la inmensa felicidad que sentía. Mirando a todos alrededor Lisa dijo, "¿Por qué no les damos algo de tiempo solos?"

Cuando vio a James y Lily seguir a los adultos fuera de la habitación, Hermione les llamó, "James, Lily, ¿por qué no os quedáis con papá y conmigo?"

Sus caras se iluminaron como si fuera la mañana de Navidad de nuevo cuando caminaron hacia la cama y treparon en ella haciendo que Harry les advirtiera, "Procurad no moveros demasiado, mamá todavía está un poco adolorida."

James se detuvo donde estaba, al lado de su padre, pero Lily cuidadosamente subió sigilosamente para sentarse al lado de Hermione y dijo, "Mamá solo me dijo que habría un bebé niño en mi sueño. ¿Me pregunto por que no me dijo que también tendría una hermanita?"

"No lo sé calabacita," contestó Harry sinceramente. "Tal vez quiso que tu también tuvieras una sorpresa."

"Sé que así fue," dijo Hermione, sonriéndole tiernamente a Lily. "Ahora solo tenemos que ponerles un nombre."

"Se supone que mi hermano pequeño tiene que llamarse Harrison Jacob Potter," declaró Lily, haciendo que los tres se giraran hacia ella.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que se supone que tiene que llamarse así?" preguntó Harry.

Hermione, Harry y James miraron incrédulos como ella seguia, "Um, mamá dijo que el bebé de Hermione debía ser llamado Harrison Jacob Potter porque era su destino… sea lo que sea eso."

Hermione miró a Harry para ver cual era su reacción, y prácticamente pudo ver los engranajes de su cerebro dar vueltas mientras lo meditaba. Aclarándose la garganta para llamar su atención dijo, "A mi me suena bien ese nombre. Si no te opones, ¿es ese?"

"No… no, no me opongo en absoluto," contestó él, sorprendiéndola un poco. Harry tenía una mirada en su cara como si quisiera decir algo más, pero obviamente era algo que no quería decir delante de Lily y James. Sonriendo dijo, "Y ahora que tenemos el nombre de Harrison, ¿qué hay de nuestra niña?"

"No me miréis a mi," dijo Lily, "Yo ni sabía de ella."

Harry y Hermione rieron ante el modo en que ella levantó las manos mientras decía eso y entonces Hermione miró a su hija que estaba durmiendo pacíficamente. Observando sus delicadas facciones pensó en algo y mirando a Harry preguntó, "¿Ya han abierto los ojos?"

"Si," dijo él sonriendo. "Ambos tiene mis ojos y tu pelo."

Mirando a su hija algo más Hermione respondió, "Creo que su nombre debería ser Emma Jane Potter."

"Qué nombre tan bonito," dijo Lily en seguida. "Me gusta."

"A mi también," dijo Harry. "Así que tenemos a Harrison Jacob y Emma Jane Potter."

"¿Podemos ir James y yo a decírselo a todos?" preguntó Lily emocionada.

"Claro que podéis," contestó Harry, mirándola salir corriendo de la cama, olvidando completamente su advertencia de moverse despacio.

James se levantó, pero en vez de ir hacia la puerta se acercó más a Hermione e iclinandose, con cuidado la abrazó por el cuello. Sintiéndose como la mujer más amada y afortunada del mundo en aquello momento, él lo hizo aún mejor cuando dijo, "Te quiero mamá, y también quiero a Harrison y Emma."

"Yo también te quiero James," contestó Hermione con los ojos brillantes. "Y sé que serás un maravilloso hermano mayor."

Con las mejillas rosas por la vergüenza, él solo dio una cabezada rápida y se dirigió hacia la puerta para unirse a Lily. Finalmente solos con las nuevas adiciones a la familia, Harry cuidadosamente levantó a Harrison del brazo de Hermione y lo cogió él. Mientras ella cambiaba a Emma y la colocaba entre sus brazos miró a Harry y dijo, "Ha sido un día un poco aterrador, ¿verdad?"

"Si lo ha sido," contestó él, mirándola mientras Harrison se estiraba entre sus brazos. Contemplándola le dijo, "Me has tenido muy preocupado durante unos momentos antes, pensé que también iba a perderte."

"Realmente no recuerdo todo lo que ha pasado," contestó ella. "Aunque recuerdo a un hombre extraño vestido de negro."

"Era mi antiguo profesor de Pociones de Hogwarts, Severus Snape. Nos odiamos el uno al otro a lo largo de mis años escolares, yo solía preguntarme de que lado estaba él realmente, el bien o el mal, y aún sigo pensando que es malo. Pero después de la guerra lo salvé de ir a Azkaban y hoy me pagó su deuda salvando tu vida. Ahora estamos en paz y espero no volver a verlo nunca."

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, encantados por sus nuevos hijo e hija, hasta que Harry dijo, "Ella estaba aquí, sabes."

"¿Quién estaba aquí?" preguntó Hermione.

"Luna," contestó él, esperando no herir sus sentimientos al traer a su difunta esposa en un día tan feliz. "Después de que los bebés hubieran llegado y supe que los tres ibais a estar bien, pude sentir su presencia en la habitación. Realmente no puedo explicarlo, fue como si de repente supiera que todo iba a estar bien de ahora en adelante, y que ella había ayudado a protegerte."

"Ella estaba aquí," contestó Hermione, sorprendiéndole. "Mientras tenía a Harrison sentí como un susurro un toque de una mano en mi estómago, y sentía calidez e indoloro, y cuando miré hacia abajo no había nada ahí. Pude sentirlo hasta que terminé de dar a luz a Emma. Entonces antes de que me durmiera, vi una niebla extraña delante de mis ojos y en mi cabeza podía oír una voz suave y femenina que decía, _'Ahora duerme, ellos van a estar bien… tu vas a estar bien. Siempre os estaré cuidando'_ y luego se fue."

"Yo sabía que tenía el don de la visión," dijo Harry, y ante la mirada escéptica de Hermione dijo, "Sé que no crees en ello, ero yo lo hago. Ella sabía sobre cosas que iban a pasar antes de que pasaran. Ella simplemente no me lo decía todo. Pero ella obviamente nos previó a ti y a mi, y este día, y supo que esto era lo que el destino tenía preparado para ella… y para nosotros."

"Ella hizo el último sacrificio, justo como yo estaba dispuesta a hacer hoy," contestó ella. "Supongo que ahora puedo entenderla un poco mejor."

Sentándose en silencio una vez más, considerando las maravillas y las muchas sorpresas de la vida, Harry cuidadosamente se inclinó y la besó amorosa y tiernamente. "Gracias por darme estos dos maravillosos regalos.""

"Y solo piensa," dijo ella con una sonrisa bromista en su cara, "Ambos hemos tenido dos regalos especiales, y es _mi_ cumpleaños."

**NdA 2**: _Usé Emma para la bebé porque el nombre Emma Jane me parecía muy bonito. Y para el nombre de Harrison, estaba tratando de darle las misma iniciales que Harry sin tener que llamarle Harry James Potter Jr. Bueno, imaginen mi sorpresa cuando hoy descubrí después de escribir esto, que el segundo nombre de Daniel Radcliffe es Jacob! ¿Es una coincidencia o qué:p Espero que hayais disfrutado el capítulo, y muchas gracias por leer y estar atentos durante los largos periodos de actualización :)_

**----------**

**Excusas/explicaciones: **Si, lo sé, lo sé, prometí que para el primero de setiembre tendríais el epílogo, y que casi llevo dos meses de retraso, pero todo tiene una explicación.

Primero, no regresé de vacaciones como tenía previsto el día 1 sino el 5 y luego me tuve que preparar para un examen de recuperación, había suspendido en junio y tuve que prepararme el de setiembre, con lo que estuve casi dos semanas incomunicada estudiando, de vez en cuando iba traduciendo, pero no al ritmo normal que hago normalmente, total que me presenté y afortunadamente aprobé, ya me pueden felicitar, una asignatura menos que tengo que hacer este año :p

Segundo, empezaron las clases y este año me paso media vida en la facultad, tengo clase todos los días de 15h a 21h y por las mañanas me las paso haciendo los deberes y los trabajos (para mediados de noviembre tengo que entregar 4 y después de navidades otros 4) y me ha costado un poco adaptarme al nuevo horario y casi no encontraba tiempo para sentarme a traducir en serio, algunos días podía llegar a traducir dos párrafos y ya era mucho, así que imaginen como estaba…

Tercero, y esta es buena noticia, para el puente del Pilar (12 de octubre) tuve 4 días de fiesta, más otro día de la semana siguiente en que no tuvimos clase porque el profe estaba enfermo, y puedo aprovechar para sentarme a traducir a conciencia y por fin hoy he terminado y os traigo el tan esperado epílogo que espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi.

Muchas gracias a todos por vuestra paciencia y vuestros ánimos a lo largo del fic.

Agradezco a Hermian Vampires's; Elementh; tifanny; Karina, Luna Farién Black; Elen-Grantter; arissita; Suri-chan; bettisg; Cristy-Potter; dragonfly81; hermionedepottergranger y a Hermy.hphr por sus reviews y su apoyo y también a todos aquellos lectores y lectoras que leen y no dejan review, pero yo sé que están ahí, muchas gracias a todos.

Espero que nos encontremos en otro fic.

No hay spoilers. Fin de la historia.

Muchos besos,

Sonia


End file.
